Hiding Our Love
by Twilightlovergirl
Summary: This is a story where Edward is Bella's music teacher and they have fallen madly in love before school even starts. The love they share is as strong as when vampires find their mates and when werewolves imprint. It cannot be broken. It was love at first sight. Instantaneously.
1. Disclaimers & Author's Notes

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I do not. I repeat, do not own Twilight; I do however own a set of books, movies, fan stuff and several fan fiction ideas. Well to be honest if I DID own Twilight I most likely would not be here on Fan Fiction...but then again. I wish I owned it! It would have saved the hole in my wall from where I threw New Moon at it when Edward left.**

* * *

 **(Summaries!)**

 **Friendly Neighborhood Vampire's Original Summary ~This is a new story where Edward is Bella's music teacher and they have fallen madly in love before school even starts. Their love is as strong as when vampires find their mates, it can't be broken. It was love at first sight for Edward and Bella; follow them through their life, even when the Cullens intervene.**

 **…Summary: Bella is 17 years old and going to high school. Edward Masen is 20 years old and is the music teacher. It's love at first sight for them, instant. But what happens when the Cullens show up. Everybody loves a vampire! E/B Fluff**

 **My Summary~ This is a story where Edward is Bella's music teacher and they have fallen madly in love before school even starts. The love they share is as strong as when vampires find their mates and when werewolves imprint. It cannot be broken. It was love at first sight. Instantaneously.**

* * *

 **…**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE! (PLEASE READ!)**

 **A/N: The story you are about to enjoy (I hope) was originally written by Friendly Neighborhood Vampire but she is off saving the world and doesn't have time for this wonderful story so I am now taking over it, making it my own if you will. The first several chapters will be strongly based on the first few chapters of Friendly Neighborhood Vampire's original story 'Hiding Our Love' but I will let you know when I am writing the chapter on my own.**

 **Like the rest of the upcoming chapters I have rewrote most of it and added more of Edward's Point Of View.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE! (PLEASE READ!)**

 **A/N: Number Two! I am writing the entire disclaimer on the first chapter because I don't want to have to write a disclaimer every single chapter. I don't really want to have to explain myself every chapter either.**

 **Alright this is a rewrite of one of my old stories that did very well before so I hope to cause some serious traffic and review alerts with this one.**

 **I am rewriting all the chapters for this story. I'm making them longer, better and funnier.**

 **So I know I have been saying I was going to do this forever and a day now but I've finally had time to edit my stories completely and change a few things here and there.**

 **I will be adding things and making the stories better all the way around.**

 **I have several stories already started that I might start to post and continue them as well.**

 **Please review and or send me a PM!**

 **If you have any questions please feel free to PM me and I will get back to you.**

 **I adore hearing from each and every one of you!**

 **I am back and ready for action!**

 **Thank you my lovely readers.**

 **~Twilightlovergirl**


	2. Amazing Feeling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! (PLEASE READ!)**

 **A/N:** **Alright this is a rewrite of one of my old stories that did very well before so I hope to cause some serious traffic and review alerts with this one.** **I am rewriting all the chapters for this story. I'm making them longer, better and funnier.** **So I know I have been saying I was going to do this forever and a day now but I've finally had time to edit my stories completely and change a few things here and there.** **I will be adding things and making the stories better all the way around.** **I have several stories already started that I might start to post and continue them as well.** **Please review and or send me a PM!** **If you have any questions please feel free to PM me and I will get back to you.** **I adore hearing from each and every one of you!** **I am back and ready for action!**

 **Thank you my lovely readers.**

 **~Twilightlovergirl**

* * *

Hiding Our Love

Chapter One: Amazing Feeling

Bella's Point Of View

Today was a day, which I have been dreading for the last week or so; I was moving.

Ever since my mother and her new husband, Phil got married, I have felt like I was the third wheel around the house so I decided that it would be best if I moved to Forks to live with my father, Charlie for a while.

I had a big sinking suspicion that my trip to Forks would last a lot longer than I originally planned, but I just tried really hard to ignore those thoughts.

My plan was to graduate high school and then head off towards a decent college.

I was the shy girl, so I didn't really have that many friends, and the little that I did weren't very close to me, so no secrets were shared.

I never even had a boyfriend, not even close.

Nobody ever even asked me out.

Which was alright with me, nobody ever caught my attention.

My mother was my best friend, she knew everything about me, and there were no secrets between us.

Renee, my mother didn't want me to move away from her, but I knew that it would be sacrificing her new relationship if I were to stay; Phil was traveling for his baseball all the time, so me moving in with Charlie would be my best choice in that matter.

I wouldn't call myself gorgeous or beautiful but I would say that I was at least pretty.

I have long, mahogany brown hair with just a touch of curl to it; it goes all the way down to my waist, and I have near matching chocolate eyes.

I always dressed plain, a usual shirt and pair of jeans, I didn't care much for fashion but I liked to look decent.

Renee brought me out of my thoughts, she was one step away from hysterical as she hugged me goodbye.

I couldn't look her in the eyes as I walked on to the plane, or I would have broken down too.

I would miss her but I needed to be strong.

Renee needed Phil, and Charlie seemed truly excited about having me come and live with him so hopefully this will be a halfway decent year and a half.

That's correct, I am starting in the middle of the year, I would have started at the beginning of the new school year but Phil was headed out again and I didn't want my mom to be all alone for all that time.

So I decided I would start at the beginning of the new semester, now though; currently everyone was on their winter break so I would start school in three days.

Charlie was poking his head in and out of the crowd of people, standing on his tippy toes with a worried look on his face when I spotted him in the small airport.

I smiled and waved in his direction, once he saw me his face broke out into a large smile, making him look ten years younger.

I really have missed my dad.

The car ride was mostly quiet except for the little bit of small talk that started up.

He was just as comfortable with the silence as I am so that made me very happy; we were similar in many ways like this.

Once we got home, Charlie announced that he bought me the rusted old Chevy truck that was in the driveway, I was elated.

I loved it.

It was definitely my style, it had character and I didn't look a free car in the engine.

I thanked him for it while his cheeks tinted and announced that he was going to watch a game on the television.

That was one of the best things about Charlie, he doesn't hover.

I found my old room easily, and found that I would be sharing a bathroom with Charlie.

My room was normal sized, with some different things from when I was a child.

Now all I had to do was replace the childhood things with my belongings now.

I don't have many hobbies but I did share a love of reading, writing and piano composition.

I was signed up for personal piano lessons at Forks High School, and was also taking a music appreciation class.

I knew how to play the piano but I knew that I needed to improve, that's why I decided to take the extra lessons twice a week.

I have composed a few songs but I can't seem to get the ending right on the last one that I wrote.

I looked up at the clock and noticed it was around five o'clock, so I decided that I should get something started for dinner tonight.

Charlie cannot cook.

I quickly went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

I gasped and called out to Charlie, "Dad can you come in here, please?"

He walked into the kitchen with a wary look on his face, "What is it Bella?"

I looked back over at the fridge and then back to him, "What on earth have you been eating for the last several years? I doubt someone could live off of eggs and bacon for years on end," I told him.

He looked sheepish before shrugging, "I am not a very good cook," well that was obvious.

I knew that already.

Renee did say that Charlie couldn't cook to save his life.

I walked around the kitchen opening the pantry and different cupboards, examining what food he did own.

There wasn't much so I made a decision.

"Well I am going to go grocery shopping, and make you a real meal," I told him happily.

I've always liked to show off my cooking skills, it was a small hobby of mine to read up on some new recipes, and try out new dishes from time to time.

I think I got that gene from Renee but hers are different from mine because mine were more...edible, I guess you could say.

"Bella, you don't have to do that, I can cook for you."

I was shaking my head before he got to finish his sentence.

Charlie gave me the keys to my new truck and his credit card so I could purchase the food.

I found the store quite easily from the little sticky note paper Charlie gave me that had the directions on it.

Really it was the only grocery store in Forks.

The Thriftway.

The parking lot was empty except for a small blue car with a nice sized ding in it, along with a shiny metallic silver Volvo.

I parked next to the Volvo (I didn't know how well the other dinged up, blue car driver drove) and grabbed my wallet and went inside.

There seemed to be a strange buzzing in the air, and it confused me.

Was this just my body reacting to the new air because of the humidity deduction?

No I visited here many, many times and have never felt this before.

Still, I have never heard of or felt anything like this before.

The tingling sensation made the hair on my arms stand up on edge, and my entire being seemed to have come to life by feeling this current evoked from my body.

It was an amazing feeling; an indescribable feeling.

I didn't want it to ever end.

I grabbed a shopping cart from the corner and started on with my shopping.

Down the first aisle I noticed someone was already down it, so I scooted my cart to the edge of the aisle, the man looked up from the can he was inspecting and turned towards me.

I gasped at what I saw, he was so beautiful.

He was tall, a little over six feet with an unusual penny shade of bronze hair that just made you want to run your hands through it and he had these bright, deep, emerald green eyes.

His eyes drew me in, the sparkling green depths screamed for me to go closer to him, but my feet seemed grounded in place.

The electric feeling was in full force now, and it seemed as though I wouldn't get out of the store without spontaneously combusting from the thick feeling in the air.

I finally seemed to find my voice, "Hello, I'm Bella."

Oh that was so stupid, why would _he_ want to talk to me!

But still I held out my hand out.

I wanted to know him.

I needed to know him.

That seemed to break him out of the similar trance like state that he was in.

"I'm Edward," he took my hand by my fingers and kissed the back of it.

I almost gasped at the sensation of his skin on mine.

I wondered if he could feel it too.

I blushed and he smiled even wider, I smiled timidly back.

"So Bella, why have I never seen you in town before?"

I now found something good out of all my travels to Forks.

If only I would have met him sooner.

"I just moved here from Arizona," I gave a brief explanation, and I wanted to hear his velvet smooth voice again.

He looked like he was in a half-dazed state and he never looked away from my eyes.

"So when did you arrive?"

I nearly moaned at the sound of his voice.

"I arrived a few hours ago, and when I tried to make dinner I noticed Charlie doesn't cook, so I took over kitchen duties," I explained.

"Charlie?"

"My father," I explained.

He seemed to be slowly stepping out of his dazed state and his bright eyes now held an emotion that I couldn't seem to understand so I ignored it.

"Do you mind finishing your shopping with me?"

I thought about that for a millisecond before my answer was so obvious that it was sticking me right in my face.

"Of course," I answered in an obvious tone and he smiled at me, he still hasn't stopped smiling.

I never wanted him to stop.

"Arrived a few hours ago, and you're in a grocery store? That doesn't seem fair," Edward hedged.

"Charlie can only cook breakfast items, so I will be taking over kitchen duties," I explained.

"Still, a long flight from Phoenix, you must be tired," he looked concerned.

"I'm fine," I laughed, "I napped on the plane, and I am trying to get adjusted to the time change," I shrugged.

Bad excuse Bella it's only an hour time difference, I thought to myself.

Luckily he didn't seem to notice it.

We walked throughout the store, talking easily about random things and picking up the necessary grocery products.

I even helped him do a little shopping and helped him plan a few meals, from what I understood he was single and living alone.

What seemed to be the current of gentle electricity that was flowing thickly through the air never entered my body but stayed on the outside, making me even more nervous to be around this man.

I could now understand that the electricity was connected to him and wondered idly if he could feel this too, and what he thought about it.

I could feel something burning in me it was an unidentifiable emotion that I was feeling for this man, and ten more minutes into random conversation I knew what the specific emotion was; _Love._

I fell in love in the course of a half an hour of knowing Edward Masen.

I identified the emotion much more easily than I thought that I would.

I could tell that I loved him because it was instinctive, and primal; something that I didn't know much about.

I worried for my own sanity for a bit; this seemed to be way too quick for a normal person, for this to happen.

I took a deep breath and focused on the situation at hand, talking to Edward.

I found it more difficult than I thought that it would be because of his obvious good looks.

His green eyes smoldered at me, almost like he was daring me to get closer to him.

The scary part was that I wanted to be closer to him.

I wanted our bodies touching without a drop of oxygen between us.

This feeling was so strong inside me that I felt like I was going to implode from the strength of it.

I was dizzy.

I paid for my groceries after a few minutes of arguing over who would be paying for my groceries and then we left.

The old man at the register didn't seem even the least bit interested in our conversation.

I walked over to my truck and opened the passenger side door to unload the groceries while Edward went to the silver Volvo and unloaded his own groceries.

I knew he was close by me and I could feel him getting even closer, but when he put his hands on my waist and spun me around I melted into his hands.

I couldn't seem to even breathe.

The sweet current flowed through my body effortlessly; my small gasp followed his as well.

It was so strange from going from the outside of my body to touching all of my insides, like it was just hovering over the surface, and now it had finally gotten it's freedom.

It was odd by how right this felt, like he was supposed to be here with his hands on my body.

I have never felt so at peace in my life, and I closed my eyes briefly to just enjoy the sweet sensation.

Edward broke me out of my trance and I opened my eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! Please let me know what you thought!**

 **This is a rewrite of one of my old stories that did very well before so I hope to cause some serious traffic and review alerts with this one.**

 **I am rewriting all the chapters for this story. I'm making them longer, better and funnier.**

 **So I know I have been saying I was going to do this forever and a day now but I've finally had time to edit my stories completely and change a few things here and there.**

 **I will be adding things and making the stories better all the way around.**

 **I have several stories already started that I might start to post and continue them as well.**

 **Please review and or send me a PM!**

 **If you have any questions please feel free to PM me and I will get back to you.**

 **I adore hearing from each and every one of you!**

 **I am back and ready for action!**

 **Thank you my lovely readers.**

 **~Twilightlovergirl**


	3. EPOV Amazing Feeling

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! I'm so happy you all liked the first chapter! Here is the second chapter! More to come!** **(I wrote this chapter; completely away from the story I adopted.)**

 **Thank you again my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**

* * *

Chapter Two: EPOV Amazing Feeling

Edward's Point of View

I walked into my kitchen, opened my fridge and sighed.

Great I get to go grocery shopping.

I grabbed a note pad and jolted down a few things.

 _Eggs_  
 _Milk_  
 _Bread_  
 _Butter_  
 _Apples_

…

Why was I even writing a list?

I would just pick out what I wanted when I got there anyways.

I sighed, grabbed my sorry excuse for a grocery list and hopped in my baby; my silver Volvo c30.

I drove slowly to the only descent grocery store in Forks, Washington; the Thriftway.

On the way to the Thriftway I found myself thinking about my life.

I graduated high school at the very early age of fourteen.

I turned fifteen the summer before my first year of college.

I remember one night I was studying for a big test when I got a phone call.

It was the house keeper of our house in Chicago; she called me and told me that both my parents had been in a horrible accident and that they didn't make it.

Heartbroken, I threw myself into my studies; I had finished my teaching degree in record time.

I am now twenty-one and ready to start my first year of teaching.

I sighed yet again, I really missed my parents terribly but I know they are together and in a better place.

When my parents passed I was left with a few million dollars and a billion dollars in stocks and properties, but I was also left with no family.

I bought my house here in Forks two months ago and hired a professional designer to decorate my home.

I think she went a little over the top but it feels somewhat like home.

I locked my car and went and got a shopping cart, I collected my eggs, sliced ham, butter, and milk from the refrigerated section and walked over into the bread isle.

I picked up a loaf of Italian bread and that's when I first felt it; a strange humming sound and tingling sensation.

I tried to ignore it at first but I wanted the feeling it was like I needed the feeling to exist in my life.

I placed my choice bread in the cart and moved on to the canned isle.

I picked up a can of green beans, reading it to see if I really wanted them or not, when I felt the sensation again.

My body automatically wanted to find this feeling and never let go.

I turned and looked around and what I saw made my heart go wild.

A beautiful girl maybe a little younger than me, she had a heart shaped face, dark brown hair, beautiful pale skin and a nice figure.

But her eyes are what drew me in the most; deep chocolate brown orbs that went straight to her soul.

I heard her gasp quietly.

The electric sensation was in full force now.

I needed to know her, to hold her.

"Hello, I'm Bella,"

Oh my gosh, her voice was absolutely beautiful, as was her name.

Bella.

Bella means beautiful and her name was made for her.

She stuck her hand out towards me.

She wanted to talk to me, to get to know me!

I felt my heart beat against my chest trying to reach out to her.

"I'm Edward."

I took her hand by the fingers and kissed the back of it.

I almost moaned at the sensation on my lips and skin.

I hoped and wondered if she could feel this too.

I looked up at her and she was blushing, I smiled even wider.

She smiled timidly back.

I needed to talk to her.

Say something Edward come on.

"So Bella, why have I never seen you in town before?"

Oh stupid, stupid, I could have said anything that was better than that.

"I just moved here from Arizona," I smiled as she answered me; her sweet voice singing in my ears.

"So when did you arrive?"

She seemed to lean into my voice.

I smiled more to myself.

"I arrived a few hours ago, and when I tried to make dinner I noticed Charlie doesn't cook, so I took over kitchen duties," She explained.

"Charlie?"

Did she already have someone?

Of course she has a special someone, she's gorgeous!

Am I just making myself think she wants to talk to me?

"My father," I almost sighed in relief.

"Do you mind finishing your shopping with me?" I asked softly, I didn't want to be apart from her.

"Of course," I smiled at how fast she answered.

"Arrived a few hours ago, and you're in a grocery store? That doesn't seem fair." I hedged a bit, wanting to hear her talk more.

"Charlie can only cook breakfast items, so I will be taking over kitchen duties." I watched her eyes as she explained.

"Still, a long flight from Phoenix, you must be tired," I was concerned she was too tired to be up and walking around the super market, silly I know but still.

"I'm fine." She laughed and my heart skipped a beat.

"I napped on the plane, and I am trying to get adjusted to the time change." Bella shrugged.

We walked throughout the store talking easily about many random things and picking and choosing grocery products.

Bella even helped me do a little of my shopping and also helped me plan a few meals.

The feeling of the tingling sensation was a steady flow between us.

Ten more minutes of our random conversation and I realized what this electricity was.

It was love.

I identified the emotion much more easily than I ever thought that I would.

I could tell that I loved her because it was instinctive, and primal.

Something I didn't know much about.

But I knew I loved her with my whole heart.

I loved her more than life itself.

I wanted her to come closer; I wanted to touch her face.

After arguing over paying for her groceries she ended up winning and then we left the store.

The old man at the register ignored us completely, thank God.

Bella walked over to a rusty, old, red truck and opened the passenger side door to unload her groceries while I unloaded mine into my Volvo.

I finished before Bella did and walked up behind her, when I reached her she had just put the last of her groceries in the truck.

I needed to touch her or hold her or something.

Before I could talk myself out if it I placed my hands on her waist and spun her around to face me, she felt as if she melted into my hands.

The sweet current flowed through my body and her small gasp was followed by mine.

It was strange, the electric current going from just floating around my body to going inside of my body.

It felt so right.

Bella closed her eyes.

That is when the truth hit me.

I was going to ask this wonderful, beautiful woman to marry me, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, I don't know, all I know is it will be soon because I love her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you all thought! Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! I'm so happy you all liked the first chapter! Here is the second chapter! More to come!** **(I wrote this chapter; completely away from the story I adopted.)**

 **Thank you again my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	4. Home

_Previously:_

 _BPOV ~ The sweet current flowed through my body effortlessly; my small gasp followed his as well. It was so strange from going from the outside of my body to touching all of my insides, like it was just hovering over the surface, and now it had finally gotten it's freedom. It was odd by how right this felt, like he was supposed to be here with his hands on my body. I have never felt so at peace in my life, and I closed my eyes briefly to just enjoy the sweet sensation. Edward broke me out of my trance and I opened my eyes._

…..

 _EPOV ~ The sweet current flowed through my body and her small gasp was followed by mine. It was strange, the electric current going from just floating around my body to going inside of my body. It felt so right. Bella closed her eyes. That is when the truth hit me. I was going to ask this wonderful, beautiful woman to marry me, maybe today maybe tomorrow I don't know, all I know is it will be soon because I love her._

* * *

Chapter Three: Home

Bella's Point Of View

His eyes were piercing right through my body, and the way that his hand was holding onto my waist, made me feel like this was a very intimate position between the two of us; but knowing that it was Edward holding me I certainly couldn't complain, not that I would want to.

"Bella, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Is he serious?

Is this like a date?

I have never been on a date before, but with Edward it didn't even seem like a date, it seemed like destiny.

I was being so corny today and I couldn't seem to stop myself from thinking it.

"Nothing much, just going to straighten up my new room and organize my book shelves," I told him truthfully.

He seemed to be excited about this but still seemed to be nervous.

He took both of my hands in his large ones and held them together.

"Bella, can I take you somewhere tomorrow? I want to show you something special," He smiled nervously.

There wasn't a second thought in my head besides 'yes'.

"Of course Edward,"

I was beaming now and so was he.

Edward's eyes were dancing with excitement and happiness; this made me feel even more excited about tomorrow.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" He appeared so shy that it made him look like he was ten years old, it was adorable.

I thought for a moment and then remembered Charlie.

"Actually I don't think that my father would like that very much. How about I meet you there?"

I knew that Charlie would throw a hissy fit if he knew that on my first day here I acquired a date.

So meeting him someplace and then making an excuse for Charlie would have to do.

He looked a little saddened for not getting to pick me up but then brightened up again.

"Okay," he gave me simple instructions to some stop on the highway.

I had no idea what he wanted to do on the highway but he just told me to pull over when I reached his vehicle.

"So what are we going to be doing on the highway?" I questioned curiously.

I could practically feel the trust I felt for this mystery man flowing through me almost as strong as the electricity current.

"That is going to be my surprise. You will need to wear walking shoes though, I don't want you to fall," He said seriously, while I laughed.

"You have known me for less than a day and I am surprised to say that you haven't seen 'Clumsy Bella' in action. I sometimes even take people down with me, so I am warning you now," I told him seriously.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist, so his hands were rubbing my back.

I felt so comforted in his arms, like he was my protector.

"I will catch you when you fall," he told me seriously while staring straight in my eyes, barely blinking.

I couldn't say anything I was completely dazzled by his eyes and scent.

I can't believe I didn't notice it before but it is so wonderful.

It's a mix of sweet honey and spice, just the perfect amount of each, so _Edward._

I could tell that he didn't use cologne or anything it was too natural for anything artificial.

We stood there just staring at each other with his arms around me, still rubbing my back for a while until I remembered that there are groceries in my truck and groceries in his car.

"Edward I should get home, I don't want the ice cream to melt," He got a sad look in his eyes before it disappeared into a smile.

"I will see you tomorrow then?" He looked sad again to see me go but I needed to get out of here before I passed out from his very presence.

"I will be on the highway at nine in the morning," I promised happily, already thinking when I was going to see him again.

He smiled at me before he got a calculating look in his eyes.

Before I could even say anything he lowered his head and gave my cheek a small kiss.

I have heard of people seeing fireworks when they are kissed in movies but when it was on your cheek I didn't know that I would be seeing stars.

It was a small but sweet and loving kiss.

He blushed and looked at the ground, "So tomorrow?"

I giggled at his shyness and gave his cheek the same loving kiss he did me.

"I believe that I already promised you that I would be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I told him smiling.

I watched him as his cheeks turned back to their original pale shade of white.

"Goodbye Bella," he smiled one more time and jogged over to the driver's side of his car, while I jumped into the cab of my truck.

He waved bye as he sped off towards the main road.

I made my way home in a daze; did all of that really just happen?

Did I really fall in love with Edward Anthony Masen?

I guess that I will find out tomorrow.

Charlie helped me bring in the groceries while I unpacked everything and put it all away.

He looked excited at the idea of something new to eat, so I quickly started making enchiladas for dinner.

We talked a bit of the small town talk and Charlie brought up something I would hope he forgot.

"So what took you so long at the store? I didn't know grocery shopping took three hours," I blanched.

Were we really talking for that long?

It seemed like only a few minutes, I quickly made up an excuse to pacify Charlie.

"I needed to adjust to the new store, so I was planning dinners, and getting used to the town a bit," I told him innocently.

I was glad that he didn't find the need to ask me about the store, because I wouldn't know.

I was paying too much attention to Edward throughout the store.

The rest of the day passed by slowly with me constantly looking at the clock while organizing my new book shelf, and just waiting for the time to come so I could see Edward, _my love_ again _._

When morning finally turned around I was dressed and ready to go by five o clock in the morning.

It took me about an hour to dress, and that's saying something.

When I was finally done, my outfit consisted of a pair of jeans and nice blue blouse.

I would have dressed up a bit more but I didn't want to get it ruined, wherever we are going.

He said to wear walking shoes so I know that we were walking somewhere, maybe a hike?

At eight thirty I headed out leaving a note for Charlie saying that I would be going hiking today.

I wanted to get home before him so I wouldn't have to lie so soon, but another part of me was screaming for my time with Edward to last longer than a few hours.

I could really only hope for the best and give out more hope so I don't make a fool of myself.

I drove down the highway looking for the silver car when I finally spotted it parked at a small turnoff.

I parked the truck and Edward hurriedly ran over to truck, pulled the door open, and pulled me into his protective embrace.

"I see you made it here early," he sighed into my hair, and I thought I felt his lips on my head giving me another small kiss.

It felt incredible to be in his arms, like he was protecting me from the world by keeping me safe in his strong loving embrace.

"We are going to be doing some hiking," he smiled and took my hand and pulled me over to his car.

He pulled out a picnic basket and a soft blanket; he closed the trunk then turned to me.

"I hope that you are up for a bit of a hike. It is a few miles, but I will happily carry you if you like," he winked while I blushed.

"I said, I am clumsy, not that I am hobbled," I playfully smacked his shoulder, the buzz flowing through my hand.

He laughed and led me over to the woods, not to the trail.

"Aren't we going on the trail?"

I was nervous now; this would be the ultimate embarrassment.

"No, the spot that I want to take you doesn't have a trail made. It's very secluded to a point where I think that I am the only person that knows about it," he explained to me.

"Alright," I smiled uneasily at him.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him, because I did, immensely, it was just that I knew that I was most likely going to make a complete fool out of myself if I attempted to.

The hike went by surprisingly fast and we talked about everything and anything.

I just felt so free when Edward and I talked.

He held my hand the entire way, and I didn't fall once, well I should say that I did trip but never got even close to the ground, Edward would drop the basket and blanket in a second and catch me with both arms.

I offered to carry something but he just kept telling me that he had got it.

I learned a lot about Edward on our walk, like how his parents both died when he was fifteen years old, when he was in his first year of college.

He misses them deeply but he doesn't seem to be grieving anymore from it.

He is currently twenty one years old and is working as a music teacher at Forks high school.

That's when it hit me.

"You're Forks High's music teacher?" I questioned, I had to make sure.

"Yes, that would be my job. Bella, are you all right?" He asked as he looked at my extremely pale face.

I grabbed his hands and made him stop walking to look at me, "Edward I am going to start school the day after tomorrow, at Forks High School," his face paled similarly like mine had.

"Isabella Swan?" he gasped out my full name.

I nodded my head and looked down.

We were both still for a few minutes as we both had thoughts racing through our heads, I was pretty sure mine were matching his.

 _He could get arrested._

 _This is illegal._

 _This is wrong._

 _Charlie's a cop…._

Finally he closed the distance between us, and pulled me into his arms while I silently cried into his shirt.

I didn't want to get him into trouble because of me.

"Bella," he called my name but I wouldn't look up at him, I was too ashamed.

"Bella, I can't stay away from you. Everything about you draws me in. I love you too much to let you go, I will follow you anywhere, my love," he told me.

I looked up at him through my watery eyes and told him, "I love you too Edward, with all my heart,"

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

The rest of the walk to wherever we were headed ended and we finally came to a breathtaking meadow.

I gasped and felt Edward come behind me, put his hands around my waist and lay his cheek on the top of my head.

"I have never brought anybody here before. I had only found it a few months ago, but I still come here about twice a week. It is not just my meadow anymore, it is now _our_ meadow," he kissed my head and took my hand leading me out of the shadows and into the small heaven.

The wildflowers grew to my knees with the soft grass coming just inches below it.

The sun was shining through the small area yet the rest of the forest was dark, it matched perfectly with the blue sky's reflection of the small waterfall pond that looks like it would be fun to go swimming in sometime.

I looked back at Edward and saw that he was looking at me, studying me for my reaction.

"Edward, I love it, almost as much as I love you," I had tears in my eyes and hoped that they didn't spill over.

He smiled down at me, "I loved you the second I saw you Miss. Swan, and nobody will break us apart, it doesn't matter if I have to hide you away here for days on end. I would be happy to rescue you from the real world,"

The tears slipped over and I let out a small giggle, he took my face in his large hands and kissed the moisture from my face, and I smiled.

"Can I kiss you Bella?"

I nodded my head eagerly.

 _My first kiss._

He looked me in the eyes with so much emotion I couldn't control the last few tears that slid down my cheeks.

He still had my face in his hands and slowly lowered his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and gentle but my entire body felt as though it was set on fire.

Every nerve ending muscle in my being was screaming at me, this was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

I felt as though I was finally settled and found my place in this world; like I have been floating on earth but was now held down to the ground, Edward held me down.

The comfort that his arms offered me makes me feel as though I will always be protected and safe from any harm to come.

 _I was home._

* * *

 **A/N: Here was chapter three! Much more to come! Please go check out my other stories!**

 **Thank you my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	5. C'est La Vie

_Previously: "Can I kiss you Bella?" I nodded my head eagerly. My first kiss._ _He looked me in the eyes with so much emotion I couldn't control the last few tears that slid down my cheeks. He still had my face in his hands and slowly lowered his lips to mine. His lips were soft and gentle but my entire body felt as though it was set on fire. Every nerve ending muscle in my being was screaming at me, this was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I felt as though I was finally settled and found my place in this world; like I have been floating on earth but was now held down to the ground, Edward held me down. The comfort that his arms offered me makes me feel as though I will always be protected and safe from any harm to come. I was home._

* * *

Chapter Four: C'est La Vie

Edward and I kissed for what felt like a very short amount of time but in reality it was about an hour.

My hand entwined in his bronze hair, with our lips forced together and our tongues softy caressing each other.

I don't know how or when but about half an hour into our little make out session we ended up on the ground on the blanket Edward lied out for us.

So, now here we are lying out in our meadow on a small blanket with us both sitting up with me in Edward's lap, and his hands wrapped around my waist.

I was so comfortable that I felt like I could fall asleep any second but not wanting to because then I would miss out on some of my time with Edward.

We ate for about twenty minutes with sandwiches, and fruits that Edward had brought in the picnic basket.

It was so lovely, I felt like I could be free here and do anything that I wanted; it was so relaxing knowing that we were miles from civilization and no one could interrupt us.

Edward suddenly sat up pulling me with him and asked, "Bella will you do me the honor and dance with me?"

I laughed and nodded but figured that I better warn him first.

"You still haven't seen the worst of my clumsiness and dancing really brings it out," I warned.

"It's all in the leading silly girl," he laughed and put his arms on my waist pulling my feet up so they were on top of his.

We danced together while he hummed what I recognized as Debussy, and I hummed along with him.

I rested my head on his chest while he spun us together and keeping a firm grip on my waist so I wouldn't fall.

It was a beautiful feeling, being in the arms of the one you love, dancing in the sunlight while your lover never breaks eye contact, truly remarkable.

Suddenly Edward stopped.

He looked down at me and smiled.

He picked me up and put me on the ground effortlessly.

I looked at him confused but he just smiled.

He got down on one knee, and I gasped as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and held it out.

"Isabella my love, I don't know much about you and I have known you for only a few short hours but that is not enough. I need to be with you forever, I want to get to know you more. From what I know now is simple, I can't live without you. You are my life, my love, my heart, my soul. Will you, Isabella Marie Swan marry me?"

I couldn't do much but nod frantically.

He opened the box and I gasped again, it was absolutely marvelous.

It was a white gold band with a large clear diamond with two rubies along the sides of it.

It must have cost a small fortune, I don't know much about jewels but these are flawless.

When did he buy it?

"Edward, please tell me you did not spend a lot of money on this," I pleaded with him.

"No sweetie, I didn't spend a penny on it. It was my mother's; my father gave it to her many years ago. When she passed away this was in her possessions and a voice inside my head was telling me to bring it today. I thought that it would be way too soon, but I just needed to see it on my beautiful girl," he explained.

"I love you Edward with more love than I thought was capable for a human. I somehow managed to fall face first right into this relationship, and haven't once looked back, there are no regrets. I just wish that I could have met you sooner."

I giggled as his lips attacked mine again and slid the ring on the correct finger, he was so sweet.

We lay down on the blanket with my head resting on Edward's heart; it was such a beautiful sound, I would never grow tired of it.

I noticed that the sun was starting to set and looked at my watch, it was getting late.

"Edward we have to get going. I don't want Charlie to get worried about me," I sighed regretfully, I didn't want anything more than to just snuggle up in Edward's arms forever.

"What are we going to tell people? I mean I am wearing your engagement ring and I am your student," I sighed unhappily, that would not go down well.

He pulled me tighter to his chest and sighed. "No one can know about us, not even your friends. You can tell people that the ring is a fake and your mother gave it to you a while ago. We can meet here a few times a week, that way no one will find us."

I giggled again.

"Now just what is so funny?" he grinned at me.

"You have this all planned out don't you. You figured out everything," I explained.

"Nope, I just thought through a few things. One thing I plan to do is find out how your head works, and then get inside it," he explained as his lips went to my neck and started kissing up and down it while I moaned at the intimate contact.

I finally had enough sense to restart my mental capability.

I squealed as his hands went to my stomach and started tickling me.

I had tears running down my face I was laughing so hard, I finally managed to get away from him and ran towards the edge of the forest.

I knew it wouldn't work to hide from him because of the electric current in the air, he could find me in seconds.

I decided I would try for it anyways.

He caught me around the waist and laughed while I squealed.

His lips instantly went to my neck and I sighed as he starting kissing it again.

He spun me around so I was facing him, "I love you my Bella," he kissed my lips once more.

"I could get used to that," I told him giggling again.

He nodded and we went to go and pack up our little picnic, and then we headed back home.

The walk to our cars was peaceful, you couldn't see the sun and it was getting pretty dark, the sun was almost completely set, Charlie would be worried.

We laughed and joked the entire walk, he gave me one more small parting kiss on my ring and one on my lips and made sure I got home safely, gave him a small wave when he drove by my house.

Charlie was not mad when I got home just worried.

I told him that I went for a hike, and found a nice place to relax, and I fell asleep because it was so peaceful.

He believed me and luckily noticed the ring but didn't ask about it; hopefully he just thought it was a fake.

It was hard to fall asleep that night I had a bunch of thoughts running through my mind.

I remembered how Charlie and Renee's marriage turned out and I don't want that to be me and Edward; I could tell that our love is obviously different from regular people.

I know that Renee would not be happy about me getting married so young, but that won't stop me.

Once I turn eighteen it will happen, my love for Edward is too strong, any prejudices against marriage at a young age are now completely pushed out of my mind.

I will be Mrs. Isabella Maria Masen, and I am, already impatient.

The next day was school and I was extremely nervous for this day to come.

I was going to see Edward today, and also act as his student.

We decided that we would act like we didn't know each other, and pretend to 'get to know each other' so people wouldn't suspect anything.

My ring stuck firmly on my hand as I made my way over to my rusted Chevy truck to head out to my first day of school.

Edward's car was already parked at the entrance of the school when I arrived, so I probably wouldn't see him until class.

I did subtly look around for him though, always to no avail.

A few people approached me during the day, so I had to act polite, even though my entire body felt unnerved, the electricity was flowing thick in the air, and it was making me crazy.

I knew that no one else could feel it, but to me and Edward it was tense, I needed to touch him.

I am pretty sure that Edward himself is having some trouble also with the tension in the air.

All the other students and teachers were ignorant of it, and seemed to ignore my alert state.

I met some people and was offered to sit with some of them at lunch but I declined.

I didn't want friends that were just going to be petty and self-absorbed and I could tell that's just what Jessica and her friends were, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

At lunch I found a table in the back of the cafeteria, and took my seat.

I read the entire lunch, just snacking on my protein bar and juice that I had brought from home.

I felt it when Edward entered the cafeteria; I subtly turned my head just a fraction and saw that he was looking around the cafeteria; I locked eyes with him and stopped breathing.

He has to stop knocking the breath out of me; it's starting to irritate me.

His lips turned up in a small smile and he looked on towards the food line.

I looked away and focused back on my book.

Tuesday was my first private music lesson and since I already knew how to play the basics, Edward and I just made out and talked for the rest of the lesson.

So that's basically how it went, Edward and I were always discreet when it came to our relationship, always hiding.

For the next two months Edward would discreetly brush against my arm or put his hand on my shoulder, it always made the air currents calm down a bit so we could breathe easier.

Edward would pick me up from my house on Monday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday and we would go up to the meadow, using the excuse that I liked hiking a lot and did it often.

Edward would have to drop me off a few blocks from my house but still make sure that I made it home safely.

I would never tire of the beautiful destination though, especially with Edward standing next to me.

I still hadn't made any friends, and stuck to my table in the back of the room; nobody had asked me about my ring, and I am glad that people stayed away from me.

Edward practically beams with pride when he sees it, and so that makes me happy to know that my fiancé is happy.

Everything was going great until a little while later that day when I went to go sit at my regular lunch table.

I was just pulling out my book and apple when a chair scraped next to mine.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?" The small girl with black spiked hair asked me.

"Of course not, go ahead. Nobody else sits here," I knew that I should have been sad that nobody wanted to be my friend or try to include me in on their conversations but I had Edward, it didn't matter.

"Thanks! I am Alice Cullen. What's your name?" She was very hyper, and full of energy, she was practically bouncing off of the walls.

"My name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Alice," I told her eyeing the rest of the people.

"Oh sorry Bella, this is my family. This is Rosalie, Emmett, and my Jasper," she told me happily.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," I shook Alice's hand, it was freezing but I didn't flinch, my body seemed adjusted towards the cold weather than most people, probably because of the swimming Edward and I were doing last week in the meadows river.

I continued to read my book 'Romeo and Juliet' until I heard a gasp.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG I WANT A LOVE LIKE EDWARD AND BELLA! Okay sorry for my little outburst! I will be updating as quickly as I can be but I have horse stuff full time and editing and writing my novels soooooo it can be a little trying getting everything I need done in the waking hours...anywho!**

 **Let me know what you all thought!**

 **Thank you my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	6. The Cullens and the Music Room

**A/N: I know it's a long 'previous' but just wanted to get everyone up to par!**

 **Enjoy my lovelies**

 **~TLG**

* * *

 _Previously: I was just pulling out my book and apple when a chair scraped next to mine. "Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?" The small girl with black spiked hair asked me. "Of course not, go ahead. Nobody else sits here," I knew that I should have been sad that nobody wanted to be my friend or try to include me in on their conversations but I had Edward, it didn't matter. "Thanks! I am Alice Cullen. What's your name?" She was very hyper, and full of energy, she was practically bouncing off of the walls. "My name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Alice," I told her eyeing the rest of the people. "Oh sorry Bella, this is my family. This is Rosalie, Emmett, and my Jasper," she told me happily. "Well it's nice to meet you all," I shook Alice's hand, it was freezing but I didn't flinch, my body seemed adjusted towards the cold weather than most people, probably because of the swimming Edward and I were doing last week in the meadows river. I continued to read my book 'Romeo and Juliet' until I heard a gasp._

* * *

Chapter Five: The Cullens and the Music Room

I looked up to see all of them staring at my book.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"Are you engaged?" Rosalie asked this, and I tried to play innocent.

"No, why would you say that?" My innocent act wasn't really working, they all looked very smart.

"Bella, that is a real diamond, over a million dollar diamond you got there," she explained slowly.

"It's a fake my mom gave it to me when I left," I explained quickly with a shrug.

I never actually got to test out my acting skills on anyone so I wasn't sure how they took it.

"Bella that's a real diamond, I know real diamonds and that is flawless. Now who are you engaged too?"

"I am not engaged and I don't know what you're talking about, a teenage girl getting married, think of something logical please." I shrugged through my lie.

Even though I could sense an edge of hysteria in my voice, I tried to ignore it.

All of the Cullen's were narrowing their eyes at me, particularly Jasper, oh hell.

I continued to read my book, and trying to do my best to hide my hand so they wouldn't get a better look at it.

Edward came in about five minutes later and my entire body tensed up with the current in the air.

I slowly pretended to stretch one arm and turned my head to look at him, he was casually looking around the room, and when our eyes met my breath caught in my throat, so I gave a small smile, and quickly turned back to my book.

My body was so tense right now, I felt like an ice statue, we did this every day, today was Tuesday so I would have my music class with him, thankfully.

We were just starting to actually learn something about music so we didn't get much time to talk, but his hands were always on me trying to relive some of the stress from the air.

I finally looked up from my book and at the people around me; they were staring right at me, especially Jasper.

I should at least be polite even though I was used to people not being my friends, I didn't know how to act particularly.

"So how are you enjoying Forks so far?" I hoped my voice didn't sound strained, because Edward was still in the room, and the current was making me crazy, I needed it to calm a bit.

"Its fine so far, we haven't gotten around much since we arrived," Alice told me, her eyes keeping straight on my face even though I could tell that they were wanting to drift back to my hand.

"There aren't many places in Forks for hanging out and doing other stuff," I finished lamely.

They didn't look at all bothered by this, probably expecting it before they even moved here.

I figured that I could try to make it sound a little better, "Hiking is a fun thing to do around here though, you'll never know what you can find," I finished happily, my thoughts immediately drifting towards Edwards and I's meadow.

"Awesome, you know I find some good things out in those woods too you know, " Emmett grinned at me showing all of his shiny dangerous looking teeth.

Most people would probably be afraid and threatened but I could see the humor in his eyes and his cheeky dimples, so I grinned back at him.

They all looked surprised when I did so, but they shrugged anyways.

"I like her," Emmett announced laughing a booming laugh, while his family shook their heads at him, obviously noticing how everyone in the closer seats next to him were cringing away from him.

They were certainly odd I noticed idly about how they were all so pale with bright golden eyes.

The dark bruises under their eyes suggested that they didn't get much sleep last night probably because it was the night before they started school the next day, the rational part of me tried to defend anything out of the ordinary but all normal thoughts were flying out of my head at the moment.

I tried to calm my thoughts so I could speak properly.

"So where did you move here from?" I asked conversationally.

"Alaska, my mother Esme wanted to move to a small town. She complained that our last town was too large, and the people there were rude," Alice explained.

"Well, I do apologize ahead then because with a small town especially Forks, there is gossip everywhere. So if you have a secret that you want to take to the grave, then I suggest that you don't tell anyone, gossip spreads like a wildfire here," I explained sadly.

My thoughts drifting back to Edward, _I hope we don't get caught before I graduate._

My thoughts turned wistful again as I thought about what it would be like to walk around holding his hand, and not having to hide our love from the world, but that is what it consists of so secrets would have to be kept.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice was waving her hand in front of my face; I guess I zoned out again.

"Sorry, Alice, I zone out a lot I guess," I finished my apology lamely.

"So Bella, how long have you lived here?" Jasper questioned, I was surprised he hasn't spoken yet.

"Two months, four days," I told him happily.

I cringed internally, the only reason I was marking days was because I was waiting for my eighteenth birthday to come so it would be legal to be with and marry Edward.

"Why do you sound so happy if you're counting days?" Rosalie's tone held a tone of boredom edging on curiosity.

"I have been enjoying my days here, I am just waiting until I turn eighteen," I didn't want to lie to these people; they seemed like a truly nice family, yet I couldn't tell them the truth.

Rosalie shrugged, losing the little bit of curiosity she had earlier and started poking at her food.

I noticed that none of them are actually eating, they moving it around on their plates, another oddity.

I had my class with Edward next so I cleaned up my lunch area, and grabbed my belongings.

"It was nice meeting you all, I hope you enjoy your time here in Forks," I told them sincerely.

I only loved this place because of the meadow where Edward and I could be free without a care in the world, but there was nothing else that held my attention other than Edward.

Also the way they looked at each other I could tell that they had found their soul mate just like Edward and I.

My next class with Edward passed far too quickly for my liking but when the end of the day came along Edward was already waiting for me at the piano.

He smiled when he saw me and I ran into his awaiting arms, smiling the entire way.

He picked me up and spun me around making me giggle, and kissed my lips passionately, I finally pulled away to breathe.

"I could get used to this greeting," I told him smiling.

"My love, I would enjoy giving you this greeting every day," he laughed and I giggled along with him.

The rest of the lesson passed with Edward's hands on mine as he slid them effortlessly along the ivory keys of the grand piano; it was like I was in a movie, except I never wanted it to end.

That day in the music room magic was made

When it was time to finally go home, whilst our lesson ended, I pouted at him and sat myself firmly on his cozy lap.

"Bella," he laughed at my expression.

"I am perfectly fine right here, I don't need to move," I smiled and kissed his nose, while he laughed.

"My love, someone could walk in," he sighed unhappily.

"You shouldn't think of the negatives. Just know that I am here right now," I smiled as I ducked my head into his neck and inhaled his sweet scent.

He sighed and moved his head so it was pushed into my hair, smelling me.

"I saw you with the new students today. Did you make some friends?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"No," I said curtly.

I want to end this conversation before it gets started.

"Bella….," he started.

"No," I cut him off.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me, trying to find the answer in my eyes.

"You're scared," he concluded.

"I am not scared," I huffed, even though he hit the nail on the head.

"You're scared that they will not like you or think different of you if they found out that we are together," he finished sadly.

He sighed and lifted my chin up so I would look at him, "My love, nobody would be that cruel, and especially to you. You are an angel inside and out, if you got to know someone else besides me you could actually make a friend," he looked me straight in the eye as he said the last part of his speech.

"Edward," I sighed his name.

"I am not that good at lying, if you haven't noticed," I sulked. "They were so close to figuring that the engagement ring was real, they all called me on it. I was having a hard time just trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice," and it was true, I was never a good liar.

"Not everyone is bad sweetheart, just trust them," he smiled. "Bella love, look at me," he put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him again. "You don't have to lie, just ease around the truth," he looked hesitant as he said this. "You know, me and you would make the perfect criminals. We have been pretty good with all of this sneaking around stuff," I laughed as I kissed his perfect lips lightly.

"Yes, we will have to rob a bank soon. We can wear all black, with masks," he laughed. "My man dressed in all black," I made my expression thoughtful. "That would be very sexy," I giggled as his lips attacked mine with more urgency.

"Edward, I need to go. Charlie will be home soon," I did not want to leave but Charlie would get apprehensive, he is already suspicious of my 'hiking trips'.

I had no idea of how to deal with Charlie.

"Alright. It just seems like it will be forever until I see you again, and I don't like it," he exhaled uneasily.

"I know what you mean. Remember what I said though, think of the good things that will come of this though," I told him smiling.

Yes, we would definitely be together and we won't have to hide from anyone.

"Oh Bella, I love you so," I smiled into our kiss.

His hands wandered down my sides, and finally rested on my back and as pulled me closer.

"Alright, I have to go," I laughed as he pouted at me.

"No. Five minutes," he said stubbornly.

"I thought it was the other way around when class ended," I giggled, which made him smile.

"Alright, alright," he looked down at his hands which were now rested on my sides, and glared.

"Edward you have to let go," I laughed again.

"My hands don't want to move," he smiled, as if he had just found some special cure.

"Move them Edward," I giggled.

He looked back at his hands, and glared.

We sat like this for about two more minutes.

"Well it's clearly not possible. Let's just stay here," he pulled me closer, and gave me a tender kiss.

"Mhm," I mumbled against his smooth lips.

We kissed for several minutes, only taking a few breaths so we could still breathe before I remembered the time.

Crap.

"Oh, my!" I exclaimed as Edward let go and franticly looked me over for an injury.

I quickly ran to the other side of the room.

"There, now I really have to go," I laughed as Edward got down in an articulate animal hunting crouch and growled playfully at me.

I yelped loudly as Edward sprung and crashed us both to the ground with himself cushioning the blow.

"Edward," I half whined, half laughed.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to let you go yet,"

I smiled as he started kissing up and down the back of my neck.

"Charlie," I gasped out.

That one name officially ruined the mood and Edward helped me up off the ground.

"Fine, go. Leave me here, missing you. I will drown in my own misery," he sighed overdramatically.

"Edward," I laughed as he pouted childishly.

"I promise that I will see you tomorrow," I kissed him lightly on the lips and he smiled against my mouth, pulling me in closer.

I twirled gracefully out of his embrace and waved goodbye as I fled the room before he could capture me back again.

Charlie was thankfully not mad that I was home late just curious, and I knew that I saw a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"So where were you Bella?"

"Just went driving around. I was too tired for any hiking but that seemed relaxing enough," I told him smiling.

Thinking back to my evening with Edward would put a smile on anybody's face.

Sleep didn't find me easily tonight as I kept thinking about Edwards and my own future.

I knew that I wanted to be a writer so I could follow him anywhere.

I know that he wants to probably travel since we are still young.

He finished his schooling a while ago, and just worked so it would make sense to take some time off work.

Edward told me that we wouldn't need to worry about money because when his parents died, he was left a large inheritance and has never spent it other than college.

Money doesn't matter to me but I like it for a safety net.

I never imagined myself going to college because I only just wanted to write so it just all made sense to me now.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay my lovelies so sorry for the wait. I will try and update the next chapter sooner.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~TLG**


	7. Surprises and Love Notes

**A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

 _Previously: Thinking back to my evening with Edward would put a smile on anybody's face. Sleep didn't find me easily tonight as I kept thinking about Edwards and my own future. I knew that I wanted to be a writer so I could follow him anywhere. I know that he wants to probably travel since we are still young. He finished his schooling a while ago, and just worked so it would make sense to take some time off work. Edward told me that we wouldn't need to worry about money because when his parents died, he was left a large inheritance and has never spent it other than college. Money doesn't matter to me but I like it for a safety net. I never imagined myself going to college because I only just wanted to write so it just all made sense to me now._

* * *

Chapter Six: Surprises and Love Notes

A slight tap at the window brought me out of my internal musings.

I looked up thinking that it would be a tree branch but was pleasantly surprised to see Edward's smiling face.

I quickly got up and rushed over to the window; almost throwing it open and pulling Edward inside.

He smiled as he kissed my cheek and pulled me into a hug, sighing heavily.

I was surprised that I didn't notice the buzzing of our regular electricity in the air; but I was thinking about Edward so I would have just thought that I imagined it.

I made a quick run for the door to lock it, so Charlie didn't walk in.

I smiled as I ran back into his opened arms and embraced my love.

"Edward, honey, what are you doing here, it's the middle of the night?"

This made no sense.

Did he climb the tree?

I hope he isn't hurt.

The thought of him hurt sent a cold shiver down my spine.

He meant everything to me.

"Before you say anything don't be mad," he warned hesitantly, I nodded in encouragement.

"Well, I was having trouble sleeping without you, and I promised myself that if you were asleep I would leave but what a pleasant surprise to see you, my love wide awake," he smiled brightly.

"I might not let you get off the hook with this one," I warned playfully as I backed out of his warm embrace, even though my body was screaming to go back to him.

"What do I have to do? You know that I would do anything for you beautiful," he looked deep into my eyes trying to dazzle me but I wasn't done that easily.

He hesitated when he noted that it didn't work, and it made me smile inwardly.

I put on my thoughtful expression while he looked on warily.

I knew that he would do anything for me but it was fun to make him sweat.

I went over to my bed and laid down, picking my socks off.

"Foot massage," I concluded while smiling.

He looked relived as he made his way over to the bed and sat down.

"Tut, tut," I clicked my tongue at him.

"Take off your shoes and give me your shirt," I smiled.

He did as he was told and handed me his short sleeved, dark blue shirt.

I made quick work of my own shirt and threw it into the laundry basket by my bed.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?"

He was so cute when he was confused.

I put on Edwards shirt automatically, and smiled as his scent immediately surrounded me.

Edward smiled as he saw what I had done.

I laid back down in the bed waiting for my foot massage.

Edward carefully took my left foot into his two large hands and worked his magic.

Edward had never given me a foot massage before, but this was unbelievably wonderful.

I had never felt so glorious in all my life.

I was moaning five minutes into it; he really did know how to make someone feel special.

He continued for about a half an hour, switching feet every now and then.

When he finished he laid his large muscled and shirtless body next to me, and I pulled myself closer to him so we were touching entirely.

I let out a small giggle as I could feel his own arousal through his jeans, he groaned.

I had seen him entirely naked before as he had seen me from our swimming activities with both of us going skinny dipping, but knowing that I could make him feel this way still made me feel triumphant in a way.

The cold water was able to fend off his erection before but now just knowing that he got it from the sight of me, made me ecstatic.

I snuggled in closer to him as I turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight, my love," he kissed my head.

"Goodnight Edward," I smiled into his shoulder.

 _My love._

I awoke the next morning feeling wonderful, I doubt that I had ever slept that well in my entire life.

Then the night's events came rushing back to me but I was surprised that I didn't see Edward lying next to me.

Did I imagine it?

I looked down and noticed that I still had his shirt on and breathed a sigh of relief.

Wait, did he leave here without a shirt?

I laughed to myself at the thought.

I got up from the bed and looked out the window, Charlie was gone.

I hope that Edward didn't have to climb down the tree, without a shirt.

Maybe Charlie was already gone and Edward got to walk out the front door, I was optimistic with that idea.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed for the day except leaving Edward's shirt on but putting on a bra this time.

It still smelled like him, so I was particularly pleased.

I made it to school just in time and sped off for my first class.

I was surprised to see Alice Cullen sitting at the desk next to mine with a big smile on her face when she saw me walk through the doors.

"Hey Alice," I greeted her with a smile, remembering Edward's words. _"Not everyone is bad sweetheart, just trust them,"_ it seemed like it was a mantra in my head, as I kept repeating them over and over in my mind.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's greeting was chipper and was too over the top for my taste in the mornings but I put on a polite smile.

"So how was your night?" The way she looked at me seemed like she knew what happened but I just put it to the side as my own silly paranoia.

"Fine. Yours?" I could be polite.

This will show Edward that I can make friends, at the least distant friends, that'll do.

"Excellent, I went shopping," she started prattling on and on about different designers, while I immediately zoned out.

I was surely not a shopper but I would give her the benefit of the doubt.

Finally, when class ended I was surprised that she pulled me into a hug, she was like an icicle.

"I always wanted a sister like you," she smiled as she kissed my cheek and left for her next class, leaving me stunned.

What the just happened?

What the heck was wrong with her?

At least it seemed like I wasn't zoned out or she would have been rude to me, but she seemed like she actually wanted to be friends.

I sent Edward a text message.

 _Edward, I think Alice is on something, lol! - Bella_

No more than thirty seconds my phone buzzed signaling an incoming text message.

 _She is a little ball of energy isn't she ;) Be nice! –Edward_

 _I am being nice, sort of – Bella_

 _Bella… - Edward_

 _Bye Edward, I have class now –Bella_

I certainly didn't want to have this conversation again.

Especially through text messages, it was too much for me at the moment.

I finished all my morning classes quickly, with little homework left.

When the lunch bell rang all the students went on their way to lunch while I made a detour towards the music room.

There were only two people left and they were just leaving the room when I entered.

"Hey stranger," I smiled.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?" Edward questioned me through the wide smile on his face.

I walked over towards him and threw my arms around him smiling as I kissed him fervently.

He groaned and deepened the kiss, running his tongue on my bottom lip while I opened my mouth eagerly for entrance, making him moan.

After about five minutes of ardently kissing with only small breaths, we pulled back for some real air.

We were both breathing heavily as Edward pulled me tighter into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"We have to go," he panted. "Someone will wander in here," he sighed as he tried to catch his breath.

I walked out of his arms missing the contact instantly but held strong.

"By the way, I like the outfit. Are we robbing that bank, we talked about yesterday?" I giggled as I eyed his entirely black outfit.

"No, but I do remember what you said about it," he winked.

I walked closer to him and kissed just below his ear, "I agree with myself when I said that black makes you look sexy," I winked back as I walked casually out of the room and grabbed my book bag.

"Bye, Edward," I didn't give him a chance to reply as I was already gone.

Most everyone was already seated in the lunch room so I just went to sit down at my regular table, where now all the Cullen/Hale's sat.

"Hey," I greeted with a polite smile as I took my customary seat at the now crowded lunch table.

They all had looks of confusion on their faces and it looked like they were sniffing the air, except for Alice and Jasper.

Alice smiled beautifully at me and Jasper just raised an eyebrow, while I looked on, confused by their behavior.

I was getting nervous by their intense scrutiny so I quickly pulled out my sandwich I made for lunch earlier and started eating it.

I noticed idly that the new kids still hadn't eaten and were just poking and pushing their food around the school lunch trays.

"Aren't you guys hungry?"

This was odd.

"We usually have big family breakfasts, so we are never really hungry for lunch," Alice explained smiling.

It was still odd especially for someone of Emmett's muscle size; I was worried, but shrugged it off.

I pulled out my book to read but a note caught my eye as it fell into my lap when I opened the tattered book.

 _Bella,_  
 _You look so happy today, I enjoy seeing you happy, and it makes the light in your eyes brighten. I was wondering if you would enlighten me by your presence at dinner tonight, my place. I hope you say yes, my one and only love. There isn't a mountain we can't climb with your hand in mine._  
 _~You're soon to be husband, Edward._

Edwards's elegant handwriting greeted me, and I was so happy I felt like I could explode.

I hastily wiped the one single tear that slid down my cheek before anyone saw.

I quickly looked up to make sure that they weren't looking at me, but I got a definite negative as they were all looking at me curiously except for Alice.

She looked extremely happy, or maybe she was always like this.

"So, what is that?" Emmett asked, not even hiding his curiosity.

"What is what?" Avoidance seemed like a good path to follow.

"Oh, come on, that note that you were crying over," Emmett whined.

"I was not crying," I sniffed.

"You still have tears in your eyes," he tried.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I started reading my book.

"Pa-lease," he huffed indignantly.

I continued to read, and started to wonder where Edward was, he never came in the lunchroom.

I was glad that I still had my class with him or else I would be sweating with worry.

Lunch passed by quickly and when the bell rang I hurried out of the lunch room and towards Edward's classroom for my next class.

I smiled as I walked in and noticed him sitting behind his desk and grading papers.

He must have felt me come through the room because he quickly looked up and I winked at him, and he gave me a sly grin in return, and then turned back to his papers.

 _We would be together soon enough._

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **A/N: Omg my lovelies, I am so sorry for the wait. My stepdad decided to help me load my car and put my laptop under EVERYTHING and the screen was damaged beyond repair and I had to get a new laptop and move all my documents and everything else in the world onto this computer. Sooooooooo here we are! New laptop is set up and I can finally update my story! I am still learning the keyboard and all the bells and whistles of this thing (I'm not very technology savvy; to be completely honest I pretty much repel anything with a hard drive); so please be patient with me. I'm also trying to figure out how to use this app that allows me to type and write on my phone and automatically sends it to my laptop...I'm kind of failing in figuring it out…I'll probably be calling tech support for the third time this week for help...  
Anyways! Enough with my problems! Please read the second and third author's note!**

* * *

 **A/N #2: Wow guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and love!**

 **To answer some questions without giving away anything.**

 **•** **Yes. The Cullen's are vampires**

 **•** **No. Edward is not; he is human and is not affiliated with the Cullen's at all.**

 **•** **Bella will be 18 in a few months (September) They are in the spring now.**

 **•** **The Cullen's are nosy *cough* Alice; but don't interfere**

 **I hope this has answered all your questions and please feel free to ask and I will get back to you either publicly (through a chapter) or privately (through private messaging.) If you PM me I will PM you back as soon as I can.**

* * *

 **A/N #3: FYI quick note again; Edward and Bella are both still virgins. I will make it very clear when they do make love. Also, Bella still had Edward's shirt on and the Cullen's could smell his scent.**

* * *

 **A big thank you to all my lovelies! I appreciate every last favorite, follow and of course review!**

 **~TLG (TSG)**


	8. Welcome Home

**A/N: PLEASEE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! VERY IMPORTANT! ALSO, PLEASE READ AND ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

* * *

 _Previously: Lunch passed by quickly and when the bell rang I hurried out of the lunch room and towards Edward's classroom for my next class. I smiled as I walked in and noticed him sitting behind his desk and grading papers. He must have felt me come through the room because he quickly looked up and I winked at him, and he gave me a sly grin in return, and then turned back to his papers. We would be together soon enough._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Welcome Home

I was beaming with excitement as I drove down the unfamiliar pathway towards Edward's house.

He lived in a wooded area so there wouldn't be any passerby's that decided to come and investigate why there would be a mysterious truck in Edward's driveway.

When I finally pulled up to the address that Edward had given me, I was honestly a little nervous.

I had never been or even seen his house before and I heard that houses and bedrooms give away a lot about a person.

Charlie was covered tonight with the excuse that I was staying at a friend's house; it wasn't a full out lie.

I just failed in telling him which 'friend' and that it was my fiancé.

I had to pull out all the whiny teenager crap I could and just gave him the information that it was a girl's house, and that he didn't have to worry.

Charlie was not one for awkward situations so he easily gave in, and decided that I could even spend the night.

I was thrilled at the prospect at spending all night in the arms of my love.

I quickly skipped up the steps two at a time to his incredibly nice house.

The windows were large and plentiful.

The color was a bright blue and made it look like it belonged on a beach with its beautiful white trim and white shutters.

The two-story house was tall yet elegant.

It was incredible.

I knocked quickly on the door and not three seconds later the door was swiftly pulled open and out of Edward's way as he pulled me into a tight hug.

When he finally released me we both sighed happily in contentment with our proximity.

"You look absolutely beautiful today, as you do every day," he smiled sweetly at me.

"What did you do wrong?" I joked.

"Nothing dear," he lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles before pulling me inside the house with him.

"Welcome home," he whispered, his voice seductive.

"That sounds nice," I had to stop myself from moaning at his tone.

"Would you like the tour?"

I smiled and nodded my head in approval.

He showed me all through his professionally designed house.

He told me that he would have rather had it homier where he decorated it himself but he didn't have much time on his hands when he moved in so he opted for a professional, he explained to me during our tour.

We finally ended up in the kitchen and I asked the most important question of the night. "What's for dinner?"

He chuckled and tugged on my hand over towards the oven.

"Mm, enchiladas, my favorite," I purred as I kissed his lips lightly.

He tried to get me to deepen the kiss but I was in a teasing mood tonight so I pulled back and smiled slyly at him.

"The food is going to burn," I giggled and winked.

We made easy conversation during dinner and decided to watch a movie when he finished the dishes.

I insisted on helping but he insisted that since I live here now too that I should be used to being waited on, in which I laughed at.

"Baby, just go pick out a movie," he pleaded with a pout.

I countered my own and he chuckled.

"You're going to kill me with those eyes one day," he lightly kissed me and tapped my bottom, sending me into the living room with the television.

He had a very large television and many movies.

I didn't even know where to start so I just picked the first one that I saw which was, " _What About Bob?"_

Edward came in a few minutes later and bearing a large bowl of popcorn.

"This is a good movie," he commented with a wide smile.

"I haven't seen it," I told him.

He flopped down on the couch before I got a chance to start the movie and held his arms open for me which I happily sat down next to him on the large couch.

We watched the movie in peace and laughed in all the right places.

By the time the credits rolled I was laughing so hard that I was crying.

Edward was shaking with laughter next to me.

When we both calmed down I suggested we go to bed.

I got changed in his bedroom while he locked the doors to the house and closed the blinds.

I got changed into one of his shirts that I found in his drawers, and a pair of my own lacy blue underwear.

His shirt was a dark blue button-down man blouse so I figured that I was at least matching with colors.

Edward came in a few minutes later when I was washing my face in the bathroom.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted with a smile as he wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you almost finished?"

"In just a minute," I finished up in the bathroom and joined Edward in the king size bed.

"Why do you have such a big bed?" I giggled.

"The lady that designed it said that it would work better," he shrugged but had a confused look on his face.

"Edward, I think she said that so you would spend more money," I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore.

"You were ripped off," I laughed lightly.

"Well, now that I have such a big bed I can do this," he chuckled as I squealed.

He wrapped his arms around me and rolled us all the way over to the other side of the bed.

"See, it's like we're in a whole different area now," he snickered.

I looked over to the other side of the bed and it felt like a mile away.

I kissed him then and it was more of an intense love kiss with all teasing gone through mutual forfeit.

His tongue left his mouth and moved itself along my bottom lip and I greedily opened my mouth to him, he always tasted so sweet.

He moaned into the kiss and moved his hands so they were running along the entire length of my body; stopping on occasion to feel me up, and making us both moan in the process.

I was on my back panting heavily as Edward straddled my small body with his large one.

We were both gasping for air when we finally broke apart at the same time.

"I love you," he managed to say after our gasping breaths had calmed down some.

He lay down next to me and pulled me as close to his body as physically possible.

"You know I love you too."

He kissed my nose and I giggled.

"You know we already sound like an old married couple," he chuckled.

"That's just us, Edward and Bella, nobody and nothing else matters at this moment," I kissed his lips once more before cuddling into his side.

"Just us," he agreed.

As I looked into his shining emerald eyes I could see the love that not only him but I shared and combined as one.

We were two souls that had found each other through everything, I knew that this was wrong but it felt right.

Charlie would probably disown me if he found out about Edward and me, but I couldn't care less.

Renee would try to drag me with her back to Phoenix, but it wouldn't matter.

As soon as I turn eighteen I can be with Edward forever, and that is all that matters at this moment.

I would do everything in my power to just let it be us, nobody will ever find out, not even the Cullen's; if I had anything to do with it.

Truly and unconditionally our love would never fail us in our time of need and staring into Edward's eyes I am sure that his thoughts are matching mine.

Eyes shining with unshed tears I kissed him lightly on the lips and closed my eyes.

The true meaning of the word love would be us, the devotion and admiration that shone in both of our eyes tonight gave away how much our love meant to each other, and how we would be lost souls without it, in any shape or form.

The looks that words couldn't distinguish would always be our giveaway for our love, even if the words were never spoken.

They wouldn't be unheard of.

 _Just us._

I woke up the next morning in such comfort that I thought that I was dead and in heaven.

Looking around I knew that I was not dead but possibly in my own mini heaven that existed in Edward's arms.

He was smiling in his sleep and he pulled me closer to him.

He mumbled something unintelligible and went on to snoring lightly, making me giggle quietly.

I glanced at the clock and groaned, school started in about an hour and I had to get ready.

I tried furtively to get free from his grasp but he kept pulling me closer to him.

I didn't want to wake him from his restful slumber but I knew that he had to get to the school earlier than me for work so I figured that I could at least wake him up so he can start getting ready too.

"Edward," I whispered as I nudged him slightly.

He didn't even stir so I tried again.

"Edward, we have to get ready," I told him.

He pulled me closer and hummed in what I could understand as contentment.

"Edward, we have to hurry," I tried again.

"Ten minutes," he moaned.

"Edward, we have less than an hour before we have to leave," I giggled as he helplessly pulled me closer to his body.

"Go back to sleep, we can call in sick today," he tried with his words this time.

"Nope, sorry buddy," I laughed as I maneuvered out of his grasp.

Edward whined in protest when I was out of his arms and finally opened his tired emerald eyes.

"We can still have a few more minutes in bed," he wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"Sorry, I have to get ready. Also, if I am going to see you at school then you are going to have to get ready too," I hinted.

He swiftly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Be out in ten minutes," he called out to me.

I quickly got dressed in my regular jeans and a tee-shirt that I had packed the day before and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

I made a quick breakfast of omelets for the both of us and had them set on the table just as Edward entered the kitchen.

He practically ran to me and scooped me into a bone crushing hug that left me gasping for breath as he planted my feet back on the marble ground.

"Good morning my love," he smiled as he leaned down and planted a light kiss on my lips.

"Smells divine," he moaned.

"It's only an omelet Edward," I chuckled.

"Nope, it's not just an omelet when you make it. I am sure that this will be the best food that I have ever tasted in my entire life," he kissed my cheek before sitting down at his own table setting.

I sat down next to him at the place that I set for myself.

I noticed that Edward still wasn't trying it but instead he was watching me intently.

"What?" I was kind of nervous under his scrutiny.

"Nothing," he shrugged and went on to take the first bite.

"I was right," he purred in contentment.

"Says the genius," I quipped.

"I was right. This is divine, I will never be able to make an omelet by myself ever again, this is just too good to be true," he moaned as he took another bite.

"I don't know whether I should sign you up for therapy over an omelet or thank you," I joked as he leaned over to kiss my cheek again.

We ate in peace for a bit until I had to finish getting ready for school.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I told him as I kissed his cheek and loaded my empty dish in the dishwasher.

"Where are you going," he pouted as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have to get ready for school."

"Fine," he continued to pout as he loaded his own empty dish in the dishwasher.

"Ten minutes," I repeated his own words from earlier.

He chuckled and gave me a flash of that crooked grin of his.

I hurried through my morning routine quickly in the bathroom.

Once I was all finished and cleaned up for the day I headed back downstairs to find Edward watching television.

"You know if you watch so much television you could hurt your eyes," I told him as I sat next to him.

"You don't?" He questioned with a small smile playing at his perfect lips.

"Nope, I prefer to read. Get smart. You know, nothing important," I shrugged.

"Oh," he told me before turning back to what I recognized as _'Golden Girls';_ I laughed.

"What is so funny," he couldn't fight his smiled now as a wide grin took over his face.

"Nothing," I chuckled.

I didn't see it happen but so quickly that I didn't even realize that it had happened I was on my back being tickled with strong, gifted hands; Edward's hands.

"Edward," I gasped for air.

"What is so funny," now he was chuckling.

"Nothing," I couldn't catch my breath.

"It didn't seem like nothing," he was laughing fully now.

"The show," I tried.

"What about the show? It wasn't even a funny part yet," he was mocking me now.

"You," I panted.

"Me?"

"Yes," I struggled for breath.

His hands finally came to a halt.

"Now tell me what you mean," he suggested through his own chuckles.

"I don't think so," I playfully glared.

"You don't," he couldn't stop laughing.

"No," I turned my head away from him and towards the television.

"Fine, don't tell me," I could hear the pout in his voice.

"Alright," it was my turn to hide my smile.

He pulled me to him as we watched _'Golden Girls'_.

We snuggled on the couch until the second episode ended and it was time to leave.

He had to leave first, so as he was heading up the stairs to get his school things I headed into the kitchen to make him lunch for the day.

I hurried and made a quick chicken sandwich and soup from last night that I poured into a thermos for him that he would just have to warm up.

By the time he came back downstairs, lunch was finished.

"You just need to heat the soup," I told him as I stuffed it all into his regular lunch bag.

"What?" He looked surprised as he eyed the contents of his lunch.

"I made you lunch," I shrugged.

It was the least that I could've done.

He quickly came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," he breathed.

I was certain that he was thanking me for more than just the lunch.

"No reason to thank me," I smiled as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You should be eating healthier. All that fried stuff that you have here is a bit overkill, don't you think," I chuckled as I remembered the contents of Edward's freezer.

"You are too good for me you know that," he chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"I think that it is the other way around dear," I giggled.

We both said our goodbyes and Edward had to leave first.

He gave me the key to his house so that I could lock up.

I was surprised when he told me that he had the key he gave me made for me especially.

Not just for locking up the house but for keeps.

He wanted me to have it for the next time that I am over at his house and need to get in and he isn't there.

I didn't think that my love could grow anymore for this wonderful man but it did.

Knowing that he trusted me so much let me know deep down that he would never leave me for someone that he thought was better than me because in his mind I was the best person out there.

The small gesture meant so much and he didn't even realize it.

With one last goodbye kiss goodbye he was off and I was five minutes behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I know there isn't really an excuse but omg; my life has been crazy and I haven't even been on my computer at all. I had this chapter written and everything; just needed to edit it and upload it on to here. *Eye rolls* but no, I haven't been able to turn around without something coming up.**

 **Enough with my life problem… I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll have the next one up soon.**

 **ALSO! FYI quick note again; Edward and Bella are both still virgins. I will make it very clear when they do make love.**

 **Thank you, my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	9. Love for Edward

**A/N: Alrighty my lovelies! This is an extra-long chapter so bear with me! I couldn't stop when I got going and didn't know where I wanted to split the chapter. Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter and the upcoming two.**

 **Thank you, my lovelies!**

* * *

 _Previously: He gave me the key to his house so that I could lock up. I was surprised when he told me that he had the key he gave me made for me especially. Not just for locking up the house but for keeps. He wanted me to have it for the next time that I am over at his house and need to get in and he isn't there. I didn't think that my love could grow anymore for this wonderful man but it did. Knowing that he trusted me so much let me know deep down that he would never leave me for someone that he thought was better than me because in his mind I was the best person out there. The small gesture meant so much and he didn't even realize it. With one last goodbye kiss goodbye he was off and I was five minutes behind him._

* * *

Chapter Eight: Love for Edward

The morning passed quickly and I soon found myself at lunch with the Cullen/Hale bunch.

"Hello," I greeted them as I took my seat.

They all turned their heads to look at me, what I saw written on their faces confused me a bit.

It was like they had all just figured out a huge puzzle and put the pieces together over night.

"Hello," Emmett smirked.

I was even more confused now.

"What?" I asked all of them but some smiled and some smirked, leaving me quite frustrated.

"Nothing," they all sang in unison.

"Okay," I shrugged and started eating my sandwich.

When I had finished my lunch, I pulled out my book to read and I was surprised when another note fell onto my lap.

It was from Edward, of course and had my heart melting all over again for that wonderful man.

 _'_ _Where are your wings? I was sure that I am looking at an angel a moment ago?_ _Soon you will be my bride dressed in all white, a vision of heaven. I think that if I were to die, I would go in peace.'_  
 _~Edward_

I smiled and was barely able to hold back my tears of happiness from the small note.

I was more than irritated to be interrupted by someone clearing their throats; I looked up and saw a smirking Emmett.

"What?"

He was really starting to annoy me, I heard Jasper chuckle.

"Who is the note from?" Emmett wouldn't stop smirking.

"My dad, I forgot a book yesterday," I lied through my teeth.

"Sure," Emmett eyed the note skeptically.

I set the note in my bag by my side and continued to read my book.

"What book are you reading?" I looked up to see Emmett looking casually at the front of the book, maybe a bit too casual.

"Romeo and Juliet," I told him.

"Oh, and who writes that?" His expression was curious but his eyes held something else.

"Shakespeare," I said slowly as I continued to read.

"So… then who is Edward?"

I continued to look at the book before I could control my expression.

"Who's Edward?"

I had a calm look on my face but on the inside, I was completely panicking.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper shudder.

"Oh, the man that wrote you this love note," he explained casually as held up the note Edward had written for me today.

"Give me that," I hissed.

I tried to reach for it but he pulled it back and read it aloud, much to my embarrassment and panic.

"It looks like little Bella has a secret admirer or she is really getting married to her secret lover," he sung.

"So, what?"

Clearly, I was not going to get out of this one.

I would just keep the last name safe.

"So why didn't you tell me so I could have had a few jokes earlier," he sighed, exasperated.

"Can I have it back now?" I sighed.

He pouted as he handed it back to me.

I thanked whoever was out there watching out for me because I would have had a heart attack if he had shown it to someone else or asked more about who it was from.

I was lucky that there aren't any Edward's around town other than My Edward, but he usually goes by Mr. Masen, thankfully.

The rest of lunch was quite boring.

Emmett kept badgering me about the note and talking about a secret lover or a mysterious love affair that I am in with Edward.

"Yep, you got me; a secret love affair with a Mexican man that doesn't speak a word of English," I gave in on his last attempt to get me to talk.

"So really his name is Eduardo. He just pretends to be English so nobody asks any questions," he looked thoughtful as he told me this.

"Emmett," I snapped my fingers to get his attention; he turned to look at me.

"If he didn't speak a word of English than how did he write the note in English?"

"That's part of the mystery that I plan on figuring out," he looked thoughtful again.

I heard the snickers of the rest of the group at Emmett's ideas.

"Alright," I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not but this was truly ridiculous.

The bell rang then so I was grateful to leave the lunchroom and spend the next hour with Edward even if I couldn't touch him.

I quickly headed out and was happy to see Edward already in the music class.

I quickly took my seat and was again very pleased when he looked up and gave me a sly one-sided grin.

I winked back at him before pulling out my notebook and class work for the day.

After school the weekend began, Edward and I went back up the meadow.

The hikes always seemed like it was taking less time when we go, I enjoyed every minute of it.

Usually if I were going somewhere far for a walk I would prefer to bring some form of music or sing along but with Edward the sounds of our breathing or his humming was always like a lullaby to me and I always feel so comforted by the comfort zone I enter when he is near me and touching me.

He was humming Debussy now as we were about halfway there.

"I love you," he said as he abruptly stopped singing and looked into my eyes deeply.

In his eyes, I saw what he was trying to convey without being able to form words for the emotions, just how much love he had.

"I love you too," I smiled.

I stopped walking and pulled him back to me.

"Very much," I told him as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

I noticed something different then, but I didn't want to worry Edward with my own paranoia.

I pulled back and smiled sweetly at him, he of course noticed something was wrong.

How?

I didn't know.

"What is wrong, sweetheart?" He looked truly worried.

"I don't know, I just feel like someone is watching us," I told him honestly.

We never lied to each other.

"But it probably is just my own silly paranoia," I shrugged and looked at the ground.

He lifted my chin up with his hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Nothing you say is ever silly. Now, should we scout out the area, you know, too keep guard," he looked around seriously.

"No, I think we're good," I laughed at his expression.

"Fine, let's carry on then," he shrugged.

I was surprised when he didn't take my hand but that surprise quickly turned into a loud squeal from me as he lifted me onto his shoulder and continued walking.

I was still carrying our picnic basket so at least we didn't lose that.

"Edward put me down," I demanded

"Nope," he sounded pleased with his self.

"Edward, I can walk," I groaned into his left shoulder blade.

"Of course, you can walk," he told me matter-of-factly.

"So then put me down so I can walk," I tried almost pathetically.

"I prefer it this way," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I thought that I heard a chuckle from the distance but ignored it as my own paranoia again.

"I am not going to be able to get out of this situation, am I?" I whined.

"I thought that you were more stubborn than that," he chuckled to himself.

"I am, but this isn't even a conversation worth having. No matter how much I enjoy being on your shoulder it still irritates me to know that I could be walking," I tried again weakly.

"Good, I like you on my shoulder," he chuckled again and I could hear the smugness in his velvet voice.

"Of course, you do," I groaned.

The rest of the way there was mostly in the quiet sounds of the forest but Edward did start humming again at some point.

I was surprised that he never got tired, just readjusted me a few times when I started to slip, he was very strong.

The feeling of being watched never went away though, it was eerily quiet in the forest and if it wasn't for Edward's tunes to fill the woods with noise I think that I would have assumed that someone was watching the two of us.

But with me being on Edwards shoulders, I doubt a bear could have broken through the trees and I would have noticed it, he smelled too good.

The meadow was as beautiful as ever when we arrived.

The wild flowers were all in bloom even though it was still technically winter.

The colors accentuated the variety of style and type of the different flowers in bloom currently.

The tall grass flew up to my knees and I knew that when we lie down on it we become invisible to any others if they were to come across us.

It was soft, it was always like curling up in a large blanket when I was with Edward.

Even though it has been less than a week since we had been here I still missed its beauty.

It was like killing my time with Edward when I was gone from this magnificent place.

All my memories were in this small field and when I am away it seems to make Edward feel as though he is farther away from me, but as we stand here on the border of this beautiful location I felt complete, this was where I belonged with Edward at my side.

I figured that if I were to come to the meadow alone then it would feel different, wrong.

Edward placed a tender kiss on my temple that made my stomach curl in pleasure, and made me hum out loud, making him chuckle.

"What are you thinking about so deeply, my love?" His eyes sparkled with curiosity, probably trying to read my mind, making me chuckle.

"I was thinking that it would feel wrong if I were to come here without you sometime, you know?"

"I know. When I first moved here I found this place like someone was calling my name to it, and so I always came here, but then you moved here and to be in this location without you seems like I would be betraying you in some way. Am I making sense?" He looked deeply into my eyes, reading them.

"Yes. Like a betrayal to you, but why?" I looked at him curiously.

"We may never know," he said mysteriously with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Would you like to stand here all day talking about the meadow or would you like to eat lunch, I am sure you must be famished by now," he chuckled because a second after he said the word my stomach intervened with a loud gurgle, making me blush and him chuckle.

We laid down our usual blanket and curled up together as Edward pulled out the sandwiches that I had made the day prior.

He would not have any distance between us as he pulled me onto his lap without my notice, making me give out a loud shriek.

"What the heck?" I complained once he had me situated comfortably so I was arched into his chest with no cold air between our heated bodies.

"You were too far away,"

I looked up at him and he had a small pout on his face.

"Fine, I'll give you that one," I chuckled, because I too felt the burning need to be closer to him, and I knew that I didn't want to waste any minute I had alone with him to be apart.

He kissed my lips adoringly, before chuckling quietly and going back to our eating in silence.

I somehow made room and we snuggled even closer together than I thought possible, not that I was complaining, nor was he.

When lunch was finished I packed up our dishes in the picnic basket and pushed it off the blanket so it would just be us on it.

Edward wrapped his strong arms around my waist and I giggled as he placed a small kiss on my lips before pulling back a little so he could look at me.

We laid like that curled up on the blanket for about four hours until the sun decided to set on us.

We hadn't said a word to each other except for the occasional 'I love you' every half an hour or so.

We were the couple that preferred to show emotion in a relationship.

With the looks Edward gives me I can see in his deep green eyes that he loves me as much as I love him, but we still like to say the words.

He would kiss me when he thinks nobody's looking, I thought at first that it was so that we didn't get caught but ended up just liking the little gestures of love again, he pulled me out of my thoughts with an annoyed sigh.

"What's wrong?" I was worried, had I missed something?

"I completely forgot," he sighed again.

"I got you something," he smiled, eyes bright once again.

"I told you I don't like gifts," I warned.

"You will like it, I hope," he muttered the last part to himself mostly.

I instantly felt guilty when I saw a quick glance at his sad yet somewhat hopeful expression.

"I know that you don't like me spending a lot of money on you, so I didn't. My mother had a few other jewels that were left behind and I thought that you would look beautiful in this," he motioned towards the box that he pulled from his jean pocket and placed it on the blanket in between the new space that separated our bodies.

I looked at the box warily, but was more than pleased to know that he hadn't spent any money on the piece.

I took the small box in my hands and opened it carefully.

I know that from what Edward told me that his mother, Elizabeth, had enjoyed nice things but had a kind heart.

She wasn't one that ordered around maids and wasn't a cold woman that was rude to others for the fun of it or because she was above them in anyway; so, she was fine in my book.

Opening the small box, I couldn't contain my gasp.

A large heart shaped diamond hung on a thin white gold braided chain, making the large diamond look petite besides its large size.

It was breathtaking and as I looked up at Edward, I noticed his eyes downcast, I felt a sharp uncomfortable tug at my heart.

I put my fingers under his chin and made him look me in the eye.

With as much emotion as I could muster up at this incredibly intimate moment as I locked eyes with my love, and saw the raw intensity of his emerald eyes, I kissed him, passionately.

I threw myself into the kiss, and made the two of us fall back onto the blanket.

My emotions seemed to have gotten the better of me as I ravished his mouth my own, and he did the same thing back with the same intensity.

We always clicked like this, our feelings just matched most of the time.

When Edward was sad, I was sad so when I had felt his own feelings I knew that he was sad and when I looked into his burning eyes when I made him look at me I knew that he could feel the intensity of my own love and adoration flow through me like a river, hitting every nerve on my body and leaking through my pores, was my love.

We kissed with raw passion for a little while later, and I started to notice the darkness of the sky.

"Edward, I have to get home soon. I don't want Charlie to be mad at me, and ultimately ground me. I don't know how many teenage fits I can pretend to throw, without him catching on," I giggled as his lips attacked my neck.

That giggle soon turned into a low moan.

"We have a few more minutes," he almost panted.

"How would you know?" I was surprised I could even manage words at this point.

"I know," apparently Edward was good with words but preferred not to use them at a time like this.

We kissed for several long moments before I noticed that the sun was almost entirely down and we had to walk back to the car still.

"Edward, I am going to trip if it gets too dark," I tried to get his lips off my neck.

He sighed, but knew that I was right.

"I don't want you to trip," he murmured into my neck as he made his way back up to my lips.

"I don't particularly want to trip, nor leave but both are going to happen," I chuckled.

"I won't let you trip," he promised, it sounded more to himself than to me.

Edward swiftly stood up and held his hand out for me to help get up next.

My legs were stiff.

"My legs are stiff," I repeated my thoughts.

Edward laughed heartily as he cleaned up our little area, and folded the blanket while I wobbled around, trying to regain some equilibrium for the walk back home.

I stopped when Edward held out the necklace to me, and I smiled widely in return and turned around so he could put it on me.

When he turned me back around he smiled at me, and his eyes were shining, I swore you could see them from a mile away, they were so bright, and I felt my heart melting at the sight of him.

His eyes held all the meanings of words that he couldn't say or even think when he looked at me like this, like I was the greatest, most precious thing in the entire world.

I had never felt so special and loved in all of my life.

The necklace fit perfectly as I lightly touched it and looked down at it.

"I truly love it, Edward. Thank you," I bent up to kiss him lightly on the lips, showing him the meaning of my words.

"It is beautiful but it still doesn't compare to your beauty," Edward murmured against my ear as he hugged me close.

"I don't want to leave yet," he told me, but it came out more like a whine.

"Trust me, I don't want to go either, but I know that Charlie would send search parties out looking for me if I don't get back soon, and probably shoot you if he knew that you were here with me," I told him and hugged him tighter.

Edward muttered his agreement as he kissed the top of my head before releasing me with a loud sigh.

"I won't be able to make it to our wedding if I am dead, so I figure we should get going," he smiled crookedly at me.

"I have been trying to get us to leave for a while now, don't blame me if Charlie's mad," I made an irritated sound at the back of my throat.

Edward chuckled as he walked past me and lightly kissed my cheek before scuttling off somewhere else before I could hit him.

Was he trying to annoy me?

"Edward," I hissed as I looked around the now empty meadow.

There was not even one sign that we had been there today other than the pushed down grass from where the blanket had been.

I knew that it would puff back up tomorrow but it seemed as if the entire day never happened, like this was a fairy tale and I would wake up in a few minutes.

I sure as hell hoped not.

"Edward," I called out again.

I walked on our regular footpath back to the car, and I still didn't see him.

I felt the electricity in the air; he was close but staying out of eye sight.

I could find him if I wanted too but I just let it be.

I didn't know what he was up to but I guess that I would figure it out soon enough.

Five minutes into the walk, I was getting extremely uncomfortable, the electricity was constantly there, and I knew without even knowing where his exact location is that Edward would crack soon because his emotions of annoyance were soaking into me like a sponge.

A few minutes later I was surprised to find a pair of arms wrap around my waist out of nowhere.

I yelped but didn't scream; I could feel the heat course through my body, a tell-tale sign that it was Edward.

"What the hell was that?" I was relieved and annoyed at the same time.

"I was trying to scare you. I guess I can't though," he sighed heavily.

"Edward, your emotions were so annoyed that it was actually soaking into me, and I was sure as hell annoyed too," I chuckled.

"I am surprised that you didn't murder me yet. You were having some very aggravated feelings towards me," it was his turn to chuckle.

"I thought about it," I put on a thoughtful face as I tapped my chin.

I let out a loud squeal when I was suddenly picked up off the ground and thrown over Edward's shoulder with complete ease.

"Edward, put me down," I demanded.

"I don't want to," he whined, and I giggled.

Not this again!

We walked back to the car in mostly silence; I was just listening to his breathing since there weren't any other animal sounds around the forest today.

Edward made well with his promise about not letting me trip, and I wondered if he'd planned on carrying me back to the car.

When we got to the car, I was a little disappointed that our day together was over but excited about what we would do for tomorrow since it was Saturday, and that was another day for our time together.

He finally pulled up to the secluded area on the road and I sighed, not even close to ready for him to leave yet.

When he turned to look at me his eyes were torn, and I was sure that my own expression was the mirror of his own.

I gave him a small kiss on the lips before pulling him in for a tight hug and whispering a quiet but meaningful 'I love you' before exiting the car and closing the door.

The walk home was silent and I was pleased to be left to the solitary of my own mind for the moment.

When I finally got to Charlie's driveway I sighed again, and turned around to see Edward drive pass me, making sure that I got here safely.

The entire day I had felt that there was somebody watching Edward and I, and now I didn't even know what to think of it.

The meadow was far out in the woods so I was sure that not many people or even anybody has ever found our little pasture.

I had managed to keep my suspicions at bay for most of the day but now that they were in the forefront of my mind, I was honestly a little freaked out.

I decided that my suspicions must not have meant anything because it was ridiculous to even think that someone had gone that far off the main hiking trail.

I let all my worries go as I got inside.

Charlie left me alone when I got home and didn't ask any questions.

I made dinner and he brought up the simplest question that a father could ask and I was secretly pleased.

"How was your night with your friend," he kept his eyes downcast.

"Fine, we had a nice dinner and watched movies," I shrugged.

"How was your day today?"

Only Charlie could have made this situation awkward.

"Fine, I went for a picnic and a hike. You know, the regular stuff," my second shrug.

"Sounds like fun," he finally lifted his head and smiled at me.

"It was," I agreed with a smile of my own.

He had no idea just how much fun that I truly had.

The rest of the weekend passed by too quickly for my liking, and I soon found myself back in my bedroom on Monday morning.

Edward and I had spent the entire weekend together, just us, in our meadow.

It was beautifully sunny outside so with the bright rays hitting us at from all different points in the sky, made it seem like we were in a movie.

Again, the thought of being watched plagued my mind all weekend as I sensed people watching us, but I kept shoving my suspicions aside, and just enjoyed my limited time with my Edward.

On Saturday Edward had brought a book of poems to our meadow.

We had laid down on our blanket with him on his side as he read from one of Shakespeare's classical poetry books, and I leaned against his body as he continued to read the touching poems.

Edward's voice dripped with honey as he read one poem in particular to me.

 _"_ _My love for you runs deep and pure, sweet and soulful. The love we share together is stronger than any bonds that could be created between a pair, and more sensual than any other feeling. A timeless love will never end only grow stronger over many years."_

"That was beautiful, honey," I smiled at him, with tears in my eyes.

"Well, only the best for the most beautiful," he smiled sweetly.

I giggled shyly at him as he lifted himself up by his hands and wrapped his arms around my torso, and pulled me down to the ground.

"Most definitely, the most beautiful," he commented as he looked at my lips.

I barely had a chance to breathe before he captured my mouth with his.

We kissed for several moments before we finally pulled away from our passion frenzy to breathe, which really turned into being pants for air.

He kissed me once more on the lips sweetly before returning to the book.

I couldn't figure out whether it was the poems or Edward's sweet voice that talked to me all day but either way I was extremely turned on.

When I looked down to see Edward's smirk, I knew that he knew what he was doing to me; he was such a tease.

I made a mental promise to get back at him later for that.

On Sunday Charlie had left to go fishing with his friend Billy, so I was left on my own accord.

My first thoughts immediately was to call Edward, and so I did.

We spent the entire day at his house and watched movies, while he nuzzled my neck, and occasionally left light kisses.

I teased him a bit after that, getting started in some very heated kisses and pull away when I knew all he wanted was more.

I giggled to myself at his expression. "

Is something wrong, darling?" My innocent act had not a crack in it, but Edward being the mind reader he is, knew that I was teasing him, and glared playfully at me.

"Nope, nothing is wrong if I get to do this," he smirked before capturing my lips with his again.

My hands fisted in his hair as his hands gripped my back, trying to get me closer to him.

We both gradually slowed down together, and said with whispered words our love to each other.

We ended back at our usual corner and I said goodnight with our usual, sensual, parting kiss.

I smiled when I saw him drive by, checking out the area for me, again.

He was so overprotective that it was silly; I mean what kind of trouble is there to get into in Forks.

Charlie was in the living room watching some game when I walked into the room.

"Hey dad," I smiled politely. "I am going to get started on dinner,"

I smiled again before leaving quickly.

"Sounds good, Bells," he called after me.

I made fish for him and a large salad for the both of us.

It looks like Charlie didn't do so well fishing today, so I pulled some others from the refrigerator.

It didn't take long to cook and I was soon calling him to come and eat.

I set up plates and silverware while he took his regular seat.

"Smells good, Bells," he smiled brightly at me.

"Thanks," I gave a nod as I started to eat the salad I made.

"So, I was with Billy today," Charlie started.

"I invited him and his son over to dinner tomorrow, if that isn't a problem with you," he gave me a hesitant look at me before looking down at his food.

"That's fine dad," I continued to eat.

I figured that I would make enchiladas for dinner tomorrow so I took some chicken out of the freezer and placed it in the fridge to thaw for tomorrow.

I said my goodnight to Charlie as I headed to the stairs, eager to hear from my love.

I checked my cell phone that Renee had bought for me a year ago, and have never been so grateful for a birthday gift in my entire life.

My phone was buzzing with a new text message and I was too eager to read it, hoping that it would be from a special someone.

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE

 _'_ _There is only one happiness in life; to love and be loved.' (George Sand)_  
 _I hope I didn't wake you up. I just get so anxious when you aren't in my arms, where you belong. ~Edward._

Now, I was the one that was smiling brightly at the small lit up screen.

I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips as I kept smiling, trying to think of a reply.

My final response was hopefully not too corny, even though Edward's always were; corny, but sweet.

 _'_ _Love is like a mustard seed; planted by God and watered by men.' (Muda Saint Michael)  
I will only feel comfortable in your arms, no one else's, my love. _  
_~Bella._

It didn't take long to receive a reply from him, and I could practically hear the words coming from his mouth as he whispered them into my ear.

I always thought that meaning meant much more than quantity and these few words lit my heart on fire.

 _My love grows so strong that it hurts to be away from you. When I see you again I embrace as if it has been years but truly only hours, but all my pain will dissipate when I kiss your tender lips.  
Goodnight Sweetheart_  
 _~Edward  
_

I fell asleep with a smile on my face that I was sure could light up an entire city.

Yes, my love for Edward seems to only be growing with need for him.

I need his kiss, his laugh, his touch.

Edward Masen was the man I loved more than life itself, and I would certainly die without him.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Okay…well I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. I am on a little vacation right now so I can write more fanfictions and be completely happy with myself! *laughs sneakily to self* I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and I hope to hear from you all soon!**

 **Thank you, my wonderful lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	10. Set Up

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry my lovelies! My laptop (the brand new one) crashed after automatically updating through windows and I had to send it to geek squad! But it's back now and better than ever! Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Xoxoxo  
~TLG**

* * *

 _Previously: I fell asleep with a smile on my face that I was sure could light up an entire city. Yes, my love for Edward seems to only be growing with need for him. I need his kiss, his laugh, his touch. Edward Masen was the man I loved more than life itself, and I would certainly die without him._

* * *

Chapter Nine: Set Up

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to notice an extra bounce in my step as I hopped down the stairs, gracefully.

Where were the cameras now?

All my school photos and random pictures taken of me had most likely been where I had fallen or had current cuts or bruises on me, but now I seemed perfectly graceful.

This is just my luck.

I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw Charlie reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning, dad," I smiled brightly.

"Um, morning," Charlie mumbled and looked back at the newspaper, seemingly embarrassed.

I knew that I had never been like this before and it was making him uncomfortable, I am not a morning person.

I was still on a high from my weekend with Edward and was eager to see him again today.

I wondered if he was eager to see me too…

"Bella," Charlie's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "So, you think you can handle the dinner tonight?"

"Yes. I was planning on making enchiladas. Does that sound alright?"

I had everything ready; I was set for Billy and Jacobs's arrival for dinner tonight.

"Sounds good to me, thanks again," he told me sincerely.

"No problem," I smiled.

The Cullen's were already at the school when I arrived so I was blocked immediately from searching the parking lot for Edward's car.

I could feel him here though, but I still got a thrill by just knowing that I am so close to him.

"Hey Bella, how was your weekend?" Alice always seemed like she had eaten too many energy bars throughout the day.

"It was fine Alice, how was yours?"

Alice talked to me like we were the best of friends, which confused me to no end, I hardly knew this girl.

"Wonderful! I went shopping! We should go shopping soon," she cheered enthusiastically.

She paused then her eyes still wide and open but she didn't seem to be seeing what was in front of her, like she was only here in body.

"Alice are you alright?" My voice had risen in its panic for this girl I hardly knew.

"Oh, um, yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that I just sort of zone out sometimes," she chuckled nervously.

"Oh, alright," I was still worried.

"Really, I'm fine. I was just thinking about all of our shopping opportunities," she had regained her previous excitement, and I quietly groaned.

"Well, I have to get going to class now," I hurried away from her before she could set a date for this trip.

Just before I went inside I saw the silver car I was hoping to see and smiled to myself.

Edward was here.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I avoided lunch altogether, instead opting to go to the library to finish some school work ahead of time.

It was a good excuse to avoid Alice and to get my work done so it was a win-win situation.

When I got home I started to work on dinner when Edward called.

" _Darling?"_ Edward's silky voice floated through the room as I hit speaker so I could continue to work on dinner.

"Hey, what's up?" My voice was still light, but I was missing him.

Being away for more than a few hours makes it painful.

" _What are you doing?"_ He countered my question.

"I am making dinner. Charlie invited some people over from the reservation," I told him.

" _Do I know them?"_ His tone was curious, but there was an undertone that I didn't understand.

"I don't know. Billy and his son Jacob Black," I stopped cutting the tomatoes so I could focus on him.

" _I don't know them. How old is Jacob?"_

"A little younger than me, I think," I shrugged, not really sure, and not really caring.

"I wish I was there," he sounded defeated.

I was taken aback by his tone and tried to understand what was going on right now.

"Edward, I will see you tomorrow," I tried to reassure him.

"I know," he sighed heavily. "I just wish that I could come home to you every day. I was just missing you when I called and then you tell me that you are having dinner with another boy," he sighed again. "I guess you could say that I was jealous,"

I could almost see his sad eyes through the phone.

"Edward, listen to me. I love you, only you. You are the one that has stolen my heart, and I couldn't be happier right now unless I was in your arms. I am happy that we have such open honesty but there is really nothing to be jealous about, my heart belongs to you, dear," I smiled, but I still had tears in my eyes.

"I am sorry for feeling this way," he apologized after a minute.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I am glad that you told me how you feel. We don't need to be one of those cliché relationships where some people have a bunch of misunderstandings. I hope I am not giving out mixed signals," I giggled. "Because if I haven't already made myself clear I do love you, and I truly want to be your wife," I smiled to myself.

"I want you to be my wife," I could tell from his tone that the angst was over.

We talked idly for about an hour as I continued to prepare dinner.

When Charlie got home I had to say a quick 'I love you' and 'goodbye'.

When Charlie asked me who I was talking to when he walked in I had to say mom quickly in case he heard my parting message to Edward.

"How is dinner comin' along there, Bells'?"

"Good. It just needs to cook for about an hour," I told him as I set the timer.

"Well they will be here in about half an hour," he told me as he went into the living room.

A minute later I heard the television come on and I could hear the basketball game from here so I went upstairs to my room.

I pulled out a random book and started to read while I waited.

It seemed like it had been only minutes later when Charlie called that they were here, and I groaned quietly to myself.

I didn't feel in the mood for entertaining guests but I would be polite and courteous.

I mentally chastised myself for already thinking that this was going to be bad, it could be fun.

Or not.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again." Two men cheered in unison when I walked into the living room.

"Hello, Billy, Jacob," I smiled politely.

I had no idea who these people were, and I could tell that this was going to be awkward since I couldn't seem to gather any of my childhood memories from Forks.

"I am going to go check on dinner," they all nodded and continued their banter on the game Charlie was watching.

Thankfully, dinner wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be.

Billy and Charlie seemed to have taken complete control over the conversation and I was just happy that they didn't try to reminisce about any childhood memories about me; I was extremely pleased with this fact.

"So, Bella, have you made a lot of new friends here?" Jacob asked once the men had finally stopped talking so they could eat.

"Um, Alice Cullen has been pretty nice to me," I shrugged.

"Oh?" Billy's face was now contorted in anger, this was certainly interesting.

"Yes," I blushed and looked down at my plate, confused by this reaction.

"Well, how has school been going for you?" Jacob changed the subject.

"Good," I smiled, maybe a bit too widely.

My thoughts always seem to drift to Edward when school or music is mentioned.

"Well that's good," Charlie cheered, obviously trying to lighten the still dark mood that Billy had set around the table; I could see Jacob roll his eyes.

Billy and Jacob left a bit after dinner and Charlie tried to help me clean up dinner but I just shooed him away, I didn't need him to get in my way.

When I was all finished cleaning I told Charlie that I was going to bed but he stopped me before I could go up the stairs.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Did you have fun tonight?" He seemed nervous.

"Yeah, it was good," fun didn't sound like the right word so I settled for good.

"You know Jacob really likes you," he told me.

"Yes, he seems nice," I shrugged, not really caring.

"Well, maybe you could ask him out," Charlie blurted out, and my eyes widened.

"Dad, no," my face must have etched the perfect picture of horror, because that's how I felt.

"Wait, no. I was just thinking that you two would be good together," Charlie tried to save himself.

"Sorry, but that's a no go," I told him honestly.

"But you haven't even given him a try," it almost sounded like a whine.

"No," I told him in a tone that ended this conversation.

I got ready for bed in a huff, furious.

Edward was the only one that could calm my anger now, so I quickly dialed his number, he picked up on the second ring.

" _Bella, love?"_

"Edward, he wanted me to go out with Jacob," I seethed.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Edward's tone was confused.

"Charlie, tried to set me up with Jacob," I raged.

" _No,"_ Edward gasped, horrified.

 _"What did you say?"_ His voice was different this time, scared.

"I told him 'no', and that it would always be that way," my anger was dissipating now that I was talking to Edward.

He always had a calming effect even when he wasn't in the same room as me.

" _Bella, do you want me to come over there?"_

"Yes. I know that you can't though. Charlie might try to come in and apologize, it would ruin our entire cover if he saw you in my bedroom," I told him.

" _Alright,"_ he huffed. _"Well, then you should get some sleep,"_

I was now calm again.

"Can't we talk a little while longer," I half yawned, half whined.

" _A little longer,"_ he chuckled lightly.

Edward and I talked for about two more hours, I wasn't quite sure since I fell asleep with my cell phone still at my ear, listening to Edwards's smooth voice.

I smiled as I spotted Edward inside the music room, tuning the main piano.

The school couldn't afford a very nice one but the one inside Edward's house made up for the size of this one.

Edward's was beautiful and clearly an antique, this one is just old.

Edward smiled back at me quickly before anyone could notice and started talking about today's lesson.

I let my thoughts drift so I could try and get my mind off the buzzing of electricity that hummed loudly in my ears.

There was always one constant about Edward, and that was this damn electric buzz in the air.

It was either really annoying at times or it would be oddly comforting and soothing.

The only time it was comforting and soothing would be when I was in his arms and he was holding me.

Right now, it was annoying and driving me crazy because he was about 100 feet away from me and I was almost dizzy.

Thankfully I had adjusted to the energy buzzing around me and can keep my head straight.

I was still tired and our conversation from last night had lasted longer than my regular sleeping schedule allowed so I was still tired.

I had contacted Jacob Black in the morning to apologize for my father's behavior the other night and was getting even angrier with him when Jacob told me that he was always talking about me.

Jacob suspected something was up so he wasn't very surprised.

I apologized again before hanging up the phone and spewing a few curse words at Charlie under my breath.

Charlie and I haven't talked since we had our little blowup and that was now a week ago.

I could tell that something was up with Charlie but I still wasn't on speaking terms with him so I never asked him about it.

Whenever Edward and I would go out to the meadow we would have the most wonderful time alone together that I just wished that I could stay in our special place forever.

I wished almost desperately that we would never have to go back to our houses again.

Or maybe we could just stay at Edward's house for a few weeks.

The thought brightened me and I smiled widely, betraying myself.

Being holed away for a few weeks in Edward's arms without any outside influences in our relationship would be a dream that I would never want to wake up from.

Edward and I had talked about our wedding and what we think we could do for it.

I didn't know if I would even end up telling Charlie that I was getting married let alone setting the date.

I would enjoy the idea greatly that maybe once I was eighteen and had my GED, then I could tell Charlie about Edward.

I knew that Charlie would react badly if he ever found out about us and most likely arrest Edward for anything he could.

I worried mostly about that.

Charlie and I didn't have a good relationship when I moved here; I doubt that he would let something like this slide at all.

"Bella? Love, what's wrong?" Edward's soothing voice brought me back to the present and I sat up in his lap, he smiled at me.

We were sitting in Edward's house watching a movie and snuggling.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie and I could tell that Edward wasn't either.

"Nothing's wrong. I was actually thinking about what we could do for our wedding," I smiled back at him.

"Oh? What do have in mind, darling?" He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I was thinking something small," I thought aloud.

"Well we don't really have many relatives. I have an aunt that I never really talk to, and you know that my parents had died so I am a solo part here. Are you planning on telling your father about the wedding or even about us being involved?"

"I trust Charlie, but not enough to where I would tell him about us and trust him to not call the police or completely loose his mind and do something crazy," I told him hastily.

"What about friends?" Edward asked after a minute of silence.

"Well, I had a few acquaintances but nobody that I would actually call my friend from when I was in Phoenix," I shrugged.

"Same. The only people that really talked to me were the teachers and they only cared about my intellect and opinions on difficult subjects," he smiled slyly at me. "But that doesn't matter anymore because I found the woman I love and plan to be with her until the day I die," he vowed.

"Well, Mr. Masen aren't you the real smooth talker," I smiled shyly at him.

"It would seem so," he said to me but his eyes were fixated on my lips.

I smiled to myself as I turned around in his lap completely and started to lightly kiss along his jaw line, he shuddered.

I ran my hands up and down his arms and onto his neck as I looked him in the eye, smirked, and kissed his lips.

His lips were smooth and soft along mine and our tongues danced together for several minutes before he pulled back and smiled at me.

"I am going to have to work my magic on you more often," he panted out, as he tried to catch his breath.

"What magic?" I tried to look innocent.

"My smooth-talking magic," he grinned at me, looking like a little boy.

"I don't know," I fretted.

"Is something wrong?" Edward looked at me with concern now.

"I won't be able to ever have a conversation with you again if you keep talking with your sweet words. You make me dizzy enough as it is," I smiled shyly at him.

"Oh? I do?" He hadn't lost the little boy face yet.

He started making patterns with his mouth on the skin of my neck as kissed all around, not missing one spot.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?" He asked in a curious tone and resumed his patterns.

"A few times," I reminded him, as I looked down at my tattered sweat pants.

We both know that it was more than a few times because anything along the same vocabulary as beautiful counts to Edward.

Magnificent, brilliant, sexy, stunning, and dazzling were some of the words that are used on a daily basis to describe myself.

"You are so beautiful," he purred in a seductive voice.

"You aren't so bad yourself," I grinned at him as his kissed started to go up to my face and along my jaw line.

"You are the only woman that I have ever known that could pull off sweat pants and still look so incredibly sexy," he winked at me.

"You know you already own my heart, you don't have to sugar coat it," I grinned slyly at him.

"I am not sugar coating anything, dear. I am simply stating the facts," he said with conviction.

"A fact?" I asked breathlessly as he recaptured my lips.

"Yes, a fact. A fact that when I say something to you than you should know that I am telling the truth. I love you and I am here, I will always be here. I couldn't leave you if I tried. Since I first saw you in the grocery store, you have stolen my heart," he whispered into my ear and gave it a light kiss.

"Did you want it back?"

"Never," he breathed.

Edward laid me down on the couch completely and sat above me.

He smiled slyly at me as he bent his head down to my waist and started to pull my shirt up slowly, kissing each inch of skin as he did so.

I was moaning so loudly that I was sure the neighbors could hear, and there wasn't anybody for at least a mile.

When Edward had finally gotten my shirt all the way off I was a flushed mess in his strong arms.

I tried to put my arms in front of my chest to cover myself up, but Edward was quicker than me and had my arms pinned to my sides in a second.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart," he looked me dead in the eye. "I may have never seen a naked woman before, but you are absolutely stunning," he ran his hands along my torso slowly.

"I can't wait to make sweet love to you, my dazzling Bella," he grinned.

"I only want to be with you, forever," he kissed along my neck again.

"I want to be with you forever too, my Edward," he grinned when I used the possessive word on him.

My moaning started again as Edward resumed his sweet kisses on my neck and back to my mouth again.

He was slowly working his hands up my body until he reached my breasts.

Hesitantly he touched the underside of them, as if I would break if he were to use more pressure.

I moaned, trying to get him to understand that I liked it.

I probably liked it more than he would ever realize.

My hands moved almost involuntarily to his stomach as I lifted his shirt above his head quickly and disposing it to the ground in a quick movement.

Edward groaned when he had to release my breast and went back to his wonderful massaging.

My hands took work on his muscled abdomen as I felt out his muscles, it was a wonderful feeling.

I marveled in the feeling of his toned body while he lowered his mouth to my right breast and kissed it with reverence and then making his rounds to my left.

My phone rang then, interrupting our private moment of intimacy as Edward groaned and pulled back; something that I despised.

He ran over to my school bag and grabbed it out before he read, 'Charlie' aloud and handed it to me.

"I have to go," I moaned again, but this time in displeasure.

"I will see you soon," Edward promised.

"Can I call you tonight?" He looked hesitant, like he was unsure if I would say yes or no.

"Anytime," I tried to reassure him.

Relief lit his eyes and he smiled widely at me.

"I love you, my dear," he whispered as he pulled me in for a quick but searing kiss goodbye.

"You know I love you, too," I grinned as I pecked him on the lips one last time.

If I had any doubt about my relationship with Edward or even about what Charlie would think about us, it has completely disappeared.

Edward showed how much he cares about me by not only his words but his actions.

He would never pressure me into having sex with him, although I wanted to, I just wanted to wait until our honeymoon for us to become one with each other.

Edward wanted our physical relationship to go slow because our emotional one skyrocketed since the day we first met and it only seems to be growing more intense by the day.

I need Edward more each passing day the strength of our love holding each other together like a rope being tied to our hearts. If one went down, the other did too.

* * *

 **A/N: See! Jacob wasn't so bad! ;) OMG I'm so sorry my lovelies! My laptop (the brand new one) crashed after automatically updating through windows and I had to send it to geek squad! But it's back now and better than ever! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Xoxoxo  
~TLG**


	11. Caught

**A/N: OMG my lovelies you wouldn't believe the craziness that is my life! Here is the next chapter! So sorry for the wait.**

 **~TLG**

* * *

 _Previously: If I had any doubt about my relationship with Edward or even about what Charlie would think about us, it has completely disappeared. Edward showed how much he cares about me by not only his words but his actions. He would never pressure me into having sex with him, although I wanted to, I just wanted to wait until our honeymoon for us to become one with each other. Edward wanted our physical relationship to go slow because our emotional one skyrocketed since the day we first met and it only seems to be growing more intense by the day. I need Edward more each passing day the strength of our love holding each other together like a rope being tied to our hearts. If one went down, the other did too._

* * *

Chapter Ten: Caught

I was feeling light today when I woke up in the arms of my beloved.

I was in high spirits when I had fallen asleep with a long, lingering kiss from Edward.

I smiled and snuggled closer in his strong arms.

"Good morning, my love," I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice.

"You scared me, I thought you were sleeping," I accused him, but he only chuckled and pulled me closer.

I put my hand over my heart to try and get it to slow down even though I know that it isn't from Edward scaring me, no, it was the little kisses he was placing on my neck.

I involuntarily shivered and I could feel the smile on his face as he continued kissing me.

"Don't feel so smug. I am just cold," I warned him, even though I was sure he could see right through my bold-faced lie.

"Are you cold? I can warm you up," he suggested.

Like I needed to get any warmer.

He turned me over so he was hovering over me and smiled brilliantly.

His lips descended on mine then in a searing kiss that had my toes curled from the feeling of it.

His hand went to my right hip while he planted the other one in my hair, pulling me closer to him.

Edward traced his tongue over my lips and I quickly opened my mouth, earning a silent chuckle from him.

I only realized it because the sound sent an odd vibration through my body.

We kissed for a little while longer, I wasn't keeping track of time, and finally-slowly he pulled back.

I missed the contact instantly and pulled him back down on top of me so at least our bodies were connected.

"My love," he sighed.

"We need to talk," he sounded sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you talked to Charlie?"

This made me release my grip on his back and he rolled over so he was on his side and facing me.

"No," I told him curtly.

"Maybe you should. He is your father, this avoiding each other thing can only last so long," he looked apologetic.

"Fine I will. Do we have to talk about this now? You know I have to leave in a few hours as it is," we both groaned at the mention of me leaving his house.

"No. Now come here," I squealed as he pulled me into his arms and started kissing me again.

I smiled at him when I pulled back and saw his disappointed face pouting at me.

I laughed lightly at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before jumping off the bed and buttoned up Edward's shirt a bit.

How did they get unbuttoned?

I didn't remember that happening.

By look on Edward's face I could pretty much surmise what happened there.

"We can't spend all day in bed. I am going to go get breakfast started. Why don't you take a shower?" I suggested to him.

"You think I stink?" He lifted his arm and sniffed, I rolled my eyes.

"I am not saying you stink, I am however saying that it is shower time," I pointed to the closed bathroom door.

"Fine," he huffed and jumped off the bed.

"You can still join me," he grinned wickedly at me.

"I'll pass," I muttered, even though I really wanted to.

I quickly made my escape to the kitchen and started making some omelets.

I flipped on the small radio in the kitchen and started to dance along to an old Neil Sedaka song.

I was sure my dance moves were quite off but I didn't really care so I just swayed a bit.

I wasn't singing along so I must have jumped a foot in the air when my hands were pulled from the cheese I was cutting and grasped by much larger hands.

The words flowed perfectly from his sweet lips as he started to sing along to the music.

" _After a while we run under a tree,_ _I turn to her and she kisses me,_ _there with the beat of the rain on the leaves softly she breathes and I close my eyes._ _Sharing our love under stormy skies._ Flashback into the sixties, dear?" Edward chuckled as he spun me around, the song continued playing.

"I prefer it," I grinned.

"I didn't think that song could get any better, but with you singing it, it changes everything," he shook his head and laughed.

It was a carefree sound, and I made a mental note to get him to laugh more like it.

"You put me on a pedestal. You are going to be sorely disappointed when you realize that I am merely a human man. The only thing that I can truly offer you is an open place in my arms. It has your name on it," he smiled a small shy smile.

"I only expect your love," I blushed as I gave his cheek a light kiss before pulling back and went back to slicing the mushrooms.

"Was that your way of saying you got a tattoo?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"You said that your arms had my name it," I reminded him with a giggle.

"Not yet, but soon," he grinned a goofy grin.

"You are not," I looked at him in shock.

"I would wear your name proudly," he was still smiling.

"No! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" He pouted.

"You aren't going to mark up your beautiful body because of me," I slapped his chest lightly.

"But I want to," it came out sounding like a whine.

I gave him a quick glare and he let out an annoyed huff.

"Fine."

I stayed at his house for a little while longer and when it reached about five in the afternoon, I knew that I had to leave.

I sighed into his chest, and he lifted his head to look at me.

We were curled up together on the love seat watching _Pleasantville,_ having a wonderful time.

The movie was a comedy and we switched from laughing at the movie to kissing throughout it.

"Edward," I said after about five minutes of the credits rolling by.

We were both delaying my departure as much as possible, and we both knew that I had to leave now.

"I need to leave now," I said softly.

He tightened his arms around me.

"Ten more minutes," he said.

"Edward," I warned.

He had brought up the Charlie situation earlier, I was sure that he didn't want to make it any worse by bringing me home so late.

"Fine," he let out a loud huff.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I promised as I kissed his lips lightly.

"But we won't be alone," he whined.

"I might come into your classroom early. I have some papers that I need some help on, Mr. Masen," I grinned.

He smiled as he pulled me down to his lap and kissed me fully.

It was about to get really heated so I backed myself away before it could become any more intense and lose myself in the passion that I saw in his emerald eyes.

"I have to leave now," I told him seriously.

"I know," he sighed and bowed his head.

I kissed his cheek quickly before heading up to the bedroom to grab my overnight bag that I packed the other day and went back downstairs.

Edward was still sitting on the couch, depressed as I walked up to him.

"You can't just sit around all day, Edward. You have to live your life a little while I am not here," I told him.

"I know," he repeated his words from earlier.

"Promise me that you won't mope around all day."

"I won't," he promised.

"Or sulk," I amended, knowing that he would find a way around my words.

"I won't," he promised, again.

"Now, do you want to kiss me goodbye? Or shall I leave without one?"

"Just one," he whined, again.

"Maybe two if you hurry up," I pledged.

"Alright," he agreed.

He kissed me twice, as promised, but very lightly.

So light that I could barely feel any warmth that I knew his sweet lips held.

It was an odd kiss, considering we had never kissed this particular way before, but it had left me breathless none the less.

I left to go to my truck in a bit of a daze, still feeling the strange warm feeling from our two kisses.

Charlie was already home when I arrived so once I unpacked my bag in my room I went downstairs to make a quick dinner for the two of us.

Edward called me once while I was cooking diner, and because Charlie was in the other room I had to painfully ignore the call.

I put my phone down on the counter after I sent him a quick text message to let him know I was home safe and am making a quick dinner.

Dinner with Charlie was awkward and shameful on his part.

I was nervous and edgy the entire time, it seemed as if our silence had finally broken.

"So, what did you do today?" Charlie startled me half to death.

I hadn't heard his voice speak unless it was to the television or someone on the phone.

Not speaking directly to me and so this changed quite rapidly, I decided that I didn't like it.

"Nothing much," I mumbled, looking down at my plate.

"Oh," he sounded embarrassed.

"What did you do today?"

I didn't want to be rude; he is my father after all.

"Went fishing with Billy,"

I nodded.

So, that was how our conversation went.

This was what we were reduced to, small talk.

I think that my conversations with him were a little more engaging when I first moved here, but I only really remembered Edward on my first day, so I didn't have much to work with.

I cleaned up our dinner plates and got ready to head up to bed after saying a quick goodnight to Charlie.

After I was done in the shower and dressed for bed, I quickly went to my room and turned the lights on.

I looked through my book shelf before settling on an old copy of _A Tale of Two Cities Book 1._

I was just about to finish another chapter when I heard an enraged Charlie yell, "Isabella Maria Swan!" his voice boomed loudly through the house.

I quickly ran down the stairs, stupidly thinking that he was hurt or someone had died.

The look on his face when I arrived at the foot of the stairs was one that surprised me.

It was a look of pure fury, it emanated throughout his every pore.

It was a strange look for Charlie seeing as he was a usually a very calm man, who enjoyed life's simple basics.

Now I could see things crumbling.

The cell phone in his hands was not his, for I knew that he doesn't have a cell phone.

I have one.

Yes, I certainly didn't like that we were talking again.

Silence is much preferred with Charlie.

I took a deep breath as I glanced at _my_ cell phone in his hands.

I had forgotten it down here, and right now I could only think about what Charlie might have read.

I panicked as I thought that maybe Edward had called and Charlie could have answered it.

Maybe Edward sent a text message.

 _Oh God!_

"Yes, dad?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

Charlie already looked like he was about to burst a vein on his forehead.

I didn't want to have to worry about his health at this moment, but the ugly purplish color his face had turned did _not_ look in the least a bit healthy.

"Who is _Edward_?" Charlie demanded at the same time he growled Edward's name, making my anger bubble up to the surface.

He didn't know him, why was he judging!

"Why do you want to know?" I fumed at him.

"Because _Edward_ decided to send you a little _message_ at 10PM!" He fumed right back at me with a glare of his own.

"For your information, _Edward_ is my fiancé, and he can send me a message anytime he wants," I immediately smacked my hand over my mouth when I realized that I had given away too much.

Charlie looked like he was about to faint, but thankfully didn't.

I wasn't sure if I could manage to drive him to the hospital with my anger spiked the way it is.

"Isabella," Charlie's voice was low and menacing.

I didn't even flinch.

"You are seventeen years old, and the only Edward that I can think of is Mr. Masen. So, you tell me who he is right now,"

I paled slightly when he said Edward's full name but recovered quickly.

Thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"Why would I tell you?"

Good job, Bella!

You are doing such a great job as acting like a bitchy teenager!

My mental sarcasm was cut short by growl coming from Charlie.

"You will tell me his name right now!"

I couldn't tell who Charlie was angry at right now.

I know that he was mad at me, probably more at Edward but if I kept egging him on then he was going to be even more furious than me.

"What would you do when I told you?"

I knew he would probably try to shoot Edward, so there wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to tell him.

At his glance over towards the rack where I knew he kept his police issued weapons, I grasped just how angry he is.

"Give me my phone," I demanded.

I wanted to see what made him this upset in the first place.

Edward's text messages were never dirty, they were always sweet and romantic.

This message should have some significance as to how much he truly knew about Edward.

"No," Charlie was the one acting like a child now.

I walked over and grasped the now sweaty phone from his hands.

He tried to pull it away from me but it slipped through anyways.

I looked at the black words on the white screen incredulously.

" _When you are near my heart sings out to you, like you are my singer. Good night my angel, Edward."_

I read the words aloud with a mute tone and then looked up at Charlie and gave him my best glare.

"So, what?" I asked after a moment of silence from our glaring match.

"What does it matter? I admitted to you that I am getting married to him, I love him, so what does it matter to you?"

His reaction made no sense to me.

"You don't love him," Charlie hissed at me with only malice in his voice.

"I do. I love that man more than you could ever know, I will always love him," the seriousness in my voice took Charlie off guard for a moment as he faltered in his glare but it came back after a second.

"You are a teenager! You don't know what love is! You are too young! You shouldn't even be dating _him_ ," His voice was shouting and I was surprised that the police weren't called yet.

"So, let me get this straight," I started with a dark chuckle. "You can set me up on a date with _Jacob Black,_ your best friend's son, but I am not allowed to go on a date with the man I _love_ ," my voice held nothing but anger for Charlie.

"Jake is a wonderful kid! You should give him a chance! Edward is probably only using you for sex!" Charlie was back to screaming.

Anger coursed through my entire being and my body shook with my repressed rage at his words.

"Jacob is a friend, nothing more. I don't want to try and give him a chance, because I love my Edward," my voice was deadly calm, and I could see that it was starting to freak Charlie out.

"It is absolutely none of your business but I have not made love to Edward yet, we were waiting until our wedding night," my tone was cold.

Is this what he thinks of me?

That I'm that cheap?

That I would just go around sleeping with random men and get engaged to one of them?

I felt used.

Not because of Edward; _never_ because of Edward but because of how low Charlie must think of me.

"Would you like to call your mother, or should I?" Charlie asked after another moment of silence.

He was still glaring but my face was completely even.

I showed no distress.

"Why would you call her?" I deadpanned.

"Because you are going to live with her again," he told me with such sincerity that I had to sneer at him.

"Gee, thanks dad!" Sarcasm rung out of my tone and Charlie flinched slightly. "You could just be sending me back to my fiancé, did you consider that?" I mocked him.

"Don't patronize me Isabella! I was going to tell you tomorrow that Renee and Phil had moved to Florida and want you to come live with them," he glared at me.

I ignored my instinctual fear of being that far away from Edward and kept fine a perfect mask.

"If this is your way of kicking me out, then fine. I will leave right now. You won't ever have to see me again. I can tell you right now that Edward would want nothing more than for me to be at his house," I spoke calmly, but my emotions were anything but at this moment.

I didn't give him a chance to answer as I stormed up the stairs and packed a quick bag of clothes and grabbed my stuff out of the bathroom before heading down the stairs.

I would call Edward when I was away from the house, Charlie still looked pretty angry.

I wasn't about to unleash that anger onto my poor Edward.

I didn't look at him as I walked past his stiff form sitting on the couch.

There were many people that I could deal with but when those people start talking low about Edward, my opinion quickly changes.

I couldn't stand to look at Charlie right now or possibly even ever again.

Just the thought that he thinks I was used for sex was basically saying that I was stupid and Edward was cruel.

Charlie hadn't looked at my engagement ring once during that _conversation_ so I knew that he didn't believe most of the words I had spoken tonight.

I wondered if he would ever hear me speak to him again.

I walked out the door quickly, not giving him a chance to say anything to me as I exited the front door swiftly and started walking down the side walk.

I decided that it wasn't even worth going back to grab the truck keys, and just kept walking.

Charlie could keep his truck now.

I felt cold, betrayed.

My own father had all but called me a whore and kicked me out.

Edward was nothing but a delinquent that had defiled his daughter that he was just barely getting to know again after all these years.

This is what Charlie had thought of us.

In his mind we were clearly just a waste of his precious fishing time.

I walked for about five minutes until I finally pulled the now dry cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward's number slowly, my body felt numb.

" _Hey, sweetheart,"_

I smiled for the first time this evening.

It was such a relief to hear his musical voice after everything that had transpired between my father and I this evening.

 _"Is something wrong?"_

Figures, I didn't even have to say anything and he would immediately know there was a problem even though it isn't unusual for me to call after he sends me a message.

He knows me too well.

"Edward," my voice broke and I was sure that he noted it on the other end of the line.

" _What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you? I am coming to get you,"_

I could hear rustling and I knew that he was already grabbing his car keys.

The bang on the other side of the line confirmed that he had just slammed the front door shut, he was quick, I thought with pride.

"I am about two blocks from Charlie's house, Pine Ave. Can you pick me up, please?"

I didn't want to ruin his night but I really had no place else to go.

Besides, I knew he would do anything for me, he has proven that for me several times.

" _Bella! You know that's a dangerous street, go back to Charlie's now!"_ Edward's voice was fierce with his worry about my location.

I knew that this wasn't a safe street but if I had gone right I would have ended up on the highway, which seemed almost more dangerous to me than walking along the dangerous street where everyone knew housed several law breakers.

It was the least of my worries at the moment.

"Edward, I can't go back to Charlie's," I whispered, feeling a sudden shame flooding me at the thought that my father had called me _easy_.

I shuddered.

"Fine, just go back towards the highway. That's much safer than where you are, I am almost there."

"Alright, I will see you when you get here, I love you," I told him, wishing that he was already here.

"Please, be safe," he warned me.

"Okay, bye," I hung up, missing his presence much more than I let on.

I turned around and started walking the other way when I crashed into something.

"Ouch," I mumbled rubbing my head and taking a few steps back to regain my balance.

"Just what do we have here?" A frightening voice spoke from in front of me.

I couldn't hold in my gasp, realizing that it wasn't something like a telephone pole or wall that I had ran into.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhhh cliffhanger! I'm so cruel! I promise to update faster though! The plan is for me to update every Monday until the story is completed!**

 **Love and hugs to all my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	12. Attackers

**A/N: Not the longest chapter. But it gets the point across! It's more of a filler chapter than anything else. I have the next chapter written and ready to go.**

 **Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~TLG**

* * *

 _Previously: I turned around and started walking the other way when I crashed into something. "Ouch," I mumbled rubbing my head and taking a few steps back to regain my balance. "Just what do we have here?" A frightening voice spoke from in front of me. I couldn't hold in my gasp, realizing that it wasn't something like a telephone pole or wall that I had ran into._

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Attackers

I was stricken by complete surprise for a moment before my brain kicked into overdrive, my instincts picked up quicker than they have ever before.

 _Danger!_ My mind screamed, trying to find a logical form of action that could get me out of this mess.

I tried not to panic and tried not to think about all the bad scenarios that would most likely happen to me at this moment.

My mind raced like a flash of light as I tried to figure out what to do here.

 _Edward!_ The thought came unbidden into my mind; I couldn't think about him now.

I went into a complete inward panic, now that I remembered that Edward would be here soon; he could get hurt, too.

I paled at the very thought of him being harmed and tried to think of a way to get off of this street, and quickly.

I looked at the men behind me and wasn't too surprised to see two burly and one lanky male in their little group.

They were all drunk as their legs wobbled slightly and they giggled like school girls with each other.

Something told me that they weren't going to act like school girls, though.

I tried to control my breathing, realizing that Edward would be here any minute, and would be in direct danger; I couldn't let that happen.

I was panting now, starting to understand why adrenaline was burning through my veins as I gazed at the predatory eyes of the men behind me.

Quickly realizing that fear would get me nowhere, I thought of another option.

My brain ran through all possible defense maneuvers that I have learned over the years, and thinking about the most useful ones that could be used.

"Hey, sugar, where you headed?" The lanky man slurred as he took another step towards me.

I realized that I was still walking backwards and forced myself to stop.

I measured my chances of running away, but my chances looked bad out running the three of them.

They might be drunk, but I had a sick feeling telling me that they wouldn't want to give up the chase quite yet.

I conjured up some old memories of some of the self-defense classes that Renee and I had taken all those years ago, there wasn't much there but I managed to get a few sparked memories.

"We were waiting for you to get here, what took ya so long?" They all laughed together.

I screamed in mostly surprise of the feeling of one of the three man's arms around my waist.

Panicking even more now, I lifted my right leg and with the heel of my foot, slammed it into his knee, a vulnerable joint.

I stepped back closer to him, brought my head forward, then slammed it back onto what I hoped was his face.

I took no hesitation and at the same time I brought my foot down, and landed it on his toes.

Hearing the slight _crack_ as the bones broke, the arms dropped from around me, as did the body.

"You bitch!"

I tried my best to ignore the shouts and curses towards his buddies and myself.

Cringing from the slight pain in my head, I looked up and saw two, very mad looking men as they glared darkly at me, apparently sobering up.

The slightly shorter man was only a few feet away and quickly ran up and grabbed my wrist.

Again, my knowledge of self-defense came in as I grasped his pinkie finger quickly and bent it all the way to the back of his hand, hearing the now familiar _crack_ as his pinkie bone broke.

Taking in use of his pain to my advantage I swiftly stomped my foot down upon his foot, and hearing the same sound from the first man.

I was too busy focusing over what I would do next and the shouts of the two injured men that lay crippled on the floor to hear the sound of squealing tires.

I could tell immediately who those tires belonged to, because the air suddenly felt heavy and zinged with the recognizable electricity of Edward's presence.

My mind went blank for a moment as I saw his signature Volvo pull up at the side of the street we were on.

I tried to think of something to say, something like, "Run!" but all I could manage to do was stare at his face like a love-sick teenager.

 _I am a love-sick teenager._

I could hear Edward yelling something at me, but all I could do was look at him stupidly.

My body hit the ground with a thud, as a much larger body landed on top of me.

My nostrils were immediately assaulted with the scent of alcohol, and a heavy male musk.

 _Somebody hasn't been showering._

My eyes felt heavy from the loss of adrenaline in my system, and my arms sagged with weakness.

I tried to do something, anything to get him off of me but all my energy and smarts had clearly been used up, and my brain and body felt like a pile of goo.

I fruitlessly tried to fight him off me, but upon hearing fabric ripping, I knew that I didn't have much chance at getting away.

I felt so useless at that moment.

A loud growl cut through the air like a knife and I turned my head towards the sound.

My eyes still blurry from tears, so I couldn't see correctly, but I knew it was Edward.

The next second the heavy body was off of me and thrown to the paved ground.

I gasped as clean air cleansed the air around me and took it in my lungs greedily.

I tried to catch my breath on the ground for a minute before I was finally able to stand up on my shaky legs and observed my surroundings.

There were still the two injured men on the ground but the first one that attacked me was unconscious on the ground.

The other was still cursing, but I could tell that the alcohol and pain were taking over and he would soon succumb to sleep at any moment.

I froze completely when my gaze landed on Edward.

I watched in horror as the assailant kneeled in front of Edward, his hands obviously cupping his wounded manhood.

Edward had his fist raised as if he were going to swing again; I knew that I had to get him out of here before he killed the monster.

"Edward!" My voice came out in a high-pitched screech, which sounded nothing like it.

It was a good thing that I called him by his name or he probably wouldn't even have looked.

As I gazed into the feral look in his eye, I could see him relax slightly.

"Please, let's just go," I whispered.

Edward seemed to understand what I needed and quickly rushed over to me, his warm arms encircling my waist comfortingly.

He started to lead me over towards his car and I turned to take a quick peek over my shoulder at the one Edward attacked.

He looked like he was holding his face; I assumed that Edward got in a few punches before I had stopped him.

Edward seemed like a pretty good fighter by the looks of it; that guy was at least twice his size in muscle.

I would have to ask him about that later.

Edward opened my door for me and carefully placed me inside the soft cotton lining of the seat.

After making sure that I was safely seated, he jogged over to the driver's side and hopped in quickly.

"How are you feeling?" He sounded strained as he asked that.

I hadn't really done a self-inventory check but now, all I knew was that I felt pain.

"I'm fine," I lied.

I saw no reason to get him worked up even more than he already is and then have him worry more.

I wrapped both my arms around his right arm and curled myself into his body like a blanket, seeking his warmth.

Edward wrapped his free arm around me while his other one continued to steer the car, I closed my eyes.

Shock filled me when I opened my tired eyes and realized that we had pulled up to the hospital.

"You didn't," I tried my hardest to glare, but it was exceedingly difficult.

"You need to get checked out, Bella," his gaze ran over my body for a second before meeting my eyes.

"We are just going to have the doctor take a look, and make sure everything is alright," he smiled reassuringly at me.

Something about his expression had me worried though, there was an emotion behind his eyes that I couldn't place, and it scared me.

"Alright," my voice came out in a whisper as I lowered my gaze to my lap.

Edward was quick to run around to my side of the car and opened the door for me and carefully helping me out.

"Should I carry you?"

My back hurt the worst, so that wouldn't be the best idea.

"No, I can walk," I feebly tried to push his hands away as they held on to my waist.

"Someone will see us," I fretted.

"I am just helping out someone in the street that I saw being attacked," he spoke so innocently that even I doubted myself of what just happened.

We were quick to the reception desk and the nurse waiting in the lobby immediately ushered us back to one of the examining rooms.

I glanced at Edward and saw a slight cut on the front of his shirt, about the size of a paper cut, and other than that, he looked perfect.

"You need to strip and here, put this on," the nurse commanded as she reached into a cupboard and pulled out the standard hospital gown, handing it to me.

"What happened?" She spoke to Edward as she pulled the long curtain around half the room, giving me some privacy.

I was quick to get out of my damaged and ripped clothing.

My shirt was ripped badly but still covered what I needed covered.

I listened silently as Edward spoke about the incident to the same nurse.

I could hear more footsteps as they entered the room and smooth voice speaking fluently, "What's going on in here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi all! Please let me know what y'all thought and I will be updating the next chapter either this weekend or Monday!**

 **Thank you my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	13. Carlisle's Compassion

_Previously: I was quick to get out of my damaged and ripped clothing. My shirt was ripped badly but still covered what I needed covered. I listened silently as Edward spoke about the incident to the same nurse. I could hear more footsteps as they entered the room and smooth voice speaking fluently, "What's going on in here?"_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Carlisle's Compassion

Carlisle's Point of View:

I cursed silently under my breath as I read the latest patient's chart.

Why did we have to live in a world with illnesses and injuries?

Why couldn't everybody just be healthy and happy?

These thoughts run through my head every day, and there never seems to be a distraction from them.

Maybe this was what I get for becoming a monster, a deadly creature of the night.

It still didn't seem fair in a way that made me almost angry with myself, but I didn't have a choice.

Was this my father's doing?

Would he be in Heaven and wish this silent torture upon me if he knew what I became?

I chose to become a doctor; I chose to help people for the good.

I didn't want anyone to die, but everyday people pass on to another world, and I am left behind with the guilt of losing another patient to death.

Reasonably, I understand that the world would eventually become too crowded to hold everyone if nobody died, but it still depresses me to think of the loss of yet another human life.

By my choosing to be a doctor, I know that I help some people, but some still die.

How do other doctors deal with the loss?

I have been 'alive' for three hundred and sixty-two years, wouldn't there be some sort of redemption for the good that I have done.

But I am not a wholly good person as most people think I am.

I suffer more than just the guilt of losing a patient, but for losing my family.

However, because of the fact that I changed them into this life, they suffer, because of me.

I imagine my wife, Esme, would now be in some peaceful heaven with her son before I took away that choice from her.

My first daughter was Rosalie, I tried to imagine that if I would have gotten to her in time, and she would have married and had children, her dream.

And I took it away.

When Rosalie found Emmett, I hoped that he would be able to take those sad feelings away from her.

I know that she blames me for what I did to her, but I had honestly thought that she would have been happy with Esme and myself, obviously not.

At least not until she found Emmett, that is.

Then, she had in the very least accepted her new lifestyle.

Thankfully, I didn't have to change Alice nor Jasper.

Their presence in the family had taken off a lot of stress from everything and brought some much-appreciated joy to the house, making it seem more like a home with their happiness.

They were somewhat newly mated so we didn't see them that much in the beginning of their time with us but their additions were welcomed.

I thought that our unconventional family was complete.

Until Alice had a vision, that is.

Approximately four weeks ago, she had called us all into the dining room for a family meeting;

 _Flashback:_  
 _I watched Esme as she moved around the bedroom, moving things around, and then writing notes on a pad of yellow legal paper._

 _"What are you doing?" I smiled lazily at her; she has been up to this for the past twenty minutes._

 _Esme paused and turned to face me._

 _"What do you think I'm doing?" She arched a beautiful eyebrow at me in speculation._

" _I have no idea,"_

 _I couldn't help myself and grinned at her._

" _Carlisle," her face puckered into an adorable pout._

 _"If I am going to change the design, then I had better take inventory of where everything is, and what I am going to do with it," she turned back to her work._

" _But you have perfect memory," I argued, confused._

" _Yes," she smiled slyly. "But the contractor can't know that," she giggled sweetly._

" _I see your point," I chuckled._

 _She continued to her work but I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her petite waist._

 _"But, maybe we could do something more interesting with our time," I spun her around and winked, her golden eyes glowed._

" _Carlisle! Esme!" I groaned, prying my face away from hers._

 _Irritated that I didn't get the kiss I was hoping for; we went reluctantly down the stairs to meet Alice's nervous face and anxious looking Jasper holding her hand._

" _Oh, dear, what's wrong?" Esme fretted as she went to take Alice into a hug, seeing her in distress and wanting to help her._

 _I panicked, thinking through the worst scenarios of what could put our family in danger._

 _Thankfully, I didn't have to voice my worries, as Alice continued._

" _Family meeting," this time she called out in a much more normal tone than before, and I relaxed my tense posture, knowing that it probably wasn't as terrible as I imagined it to be._

 _Rosalie and Emmett came down the stairs then, their footsteps light, and almost silent as they walked down the stairs and into the dining room, past us._

 _We all took our respective seats as we all turned our heads to meet Alice's blank face._

 _She stayed like that for exactly six minutes before she came out of her daze and smiled happily at each of us._

" _This is so exciting," she squealed for a moment, and I could tell that Jasper was trying to calm her down as she jumped out of her chair and twirled gracefully around the room._

 _I could practically hear the thoughts in everyone's head; did she bring us down here so she could dance for us?_

 _We also all knew that Alice had a reason for everything so we waited patiently for Jasper to get some control over her._

 _After another minute or so of light squeals and bouncing she took her seat, again, and almost looked like she was going to burst with energy in a moment._

" _Alice would you like to tell us what saw?"_

 _Her smile was infectious as we all smiled back at her._

" _Alright let me start out by saying that we all know them, except for you Carlisle, and Esme," she nodded towards us._

 _"But not to worry, you will," she was being very cryptic._

" _Bella," she paused dramatically._

 _"Is seeing Edward Masen, our music teacher," she gave out another squeal of excitement._

 _There was only one gasp, and that was from Emmett._

 _"Oh Hell! Why didn't I guess that? I feel so stupid," he grumbled to himself._

 _Rosalie cooed at him like a child, making some promise for tonight that seemed to cheer him up and put a large smile on his face._

 _He licked his lips slowly before turning to Alice._

 _"So, what does Bella screwing the teacher have to do anything?" He chuckled to himself._

" _First of all, they are not having sex," there were several gasps from the room now._

" _Are you serious? Have you seen the way they look at each other? It's so obvious," Rosalie argued._

" _I know," Alice giggled. "I first had a vision of them when they met, and then the day after, when he proposed," Alice couldn't keep the grin off her face now._

" _The day after he met her? Are you serious?" That was a shock to me._

 _I have never heard of such a thing._

 _I knew that some people fell in love at first sight, but not get married within 24 hours of knowing them, well at least engaged._

 _It was unheard of._

" _They met in the grocery store," she paused and tried to fight back laughter._

 _"She helped him shop, but neither were paying much attention to the food on the shelves, more like the meat in the middle of the isles," Emmett and Alice both laughed raucously at her own joke._

" _Wait," Esme took a deep, unneeded breath and turned confused eyes to Alice._

 _"How old are they?"_ _Esme was always logical and I could tell that this wasn't making much sense to her._

 _I held her hand in mine tightly, trying my best to reassure her._

" _Edward is 21 and Bella is almost 18," Alice was still smiling._

" _How is Edward a teacher then?"_

" _I listened in on a few of their conversations, and apparently Edward graduated from high school at a really young age, and managed to squeeze four years of college into two, he is incredibly smart," she took a deep breath, her smile faltering for a moment._

 _"Almost vampire smart," she spoke hesitantly._

" _Alice," I tried to speak calmly._

 _"What does that mean?"_

" _Well, let me start by saying that they will make a great addition to the family," she looked at Jasper._

 _There was a deadly quiet moment around the table until the words Alice had spoken kicked in, and so did the anger._  
 _End Flashback._

So, I guess you could say that we were all anxiously waiting for them to join us.

I think that it was the strangest for me to handle this situation than the others.

I had made a promise to myself that after Emmett was _'_ born' then, I wouldn't change anyone again, but given what Alice had spoken, about how it was either eternal death or vampire life as she put kindly, left me with an ultimatum.

She wanted me to change them, bring them into our family and deal with the pain that most likely will come about from their transformation and bloodlust years, the _guilt._

I wanted to leave.

Naturally, Rosalie and Jasper were all for this opinion, and voted with me.

Alice, Emmett, and Esme wanted to stay and have them join our family.

Alice wanted new friends, Emmett wanted a new brother and sister, and Esme wanted someone new to take care of, naturally.

I guess that I shouldn't have been surprised by their reactions towards that situation, but Alice knew how to make such a compelling point that in the end we all agreed with her, save for Rosalie.

She was still too bitter on the idea of more people dying to become like us, and kill.

I tried to make Alice see that if we were to leave, they could be fine together and live out their human lives, but she just shook her head at me.

" _It's too late_ ," she had spoken. " _Everything is set in motion; I don't know how to stop what's going to happen. And honestly, I don't want to try and stop it. I have seen them with us, happy, and immortal,"_ she had spoken so passionately that even Rosalie let up a bit.

I knew that I would feel more guilt over what was to come, but I couldn't help the small amount of excitement I felt at adding to our family.

We were happy now, and I thought that we were complete but, even I knew that something or _someone_ was still missing in our eccentric little family.

Then there were the doubts.

Would I do it right?

Would I kill them?

I shuddered away from the thought.

I may have done it correctly with the others but there was no guarantee that I would manage changing two humans.

It felt more like the toss of the dice for me.

Would they live?

Would we be one happy family?

Would they forever be angry with me for taking away their human lives?

Probably, Esme and Emmett were the only two who hadn't showed any anger towards me, just love and a strong friendship.

Rosalie could hide most of her pain and anger, but she slipped and called me out on it sometimes.

Do I regret changing Rosalie?

Sometimes.

Maybe she would have been happier dead.

At least that's what she's told me.

It's been a while since she had talked to me like that though, so I assume that she's calmed down.

I just wanted everyone to be happy.

Is that too much to ask!

It's too bad that I just now realized that you can't please everyone.

There are always going to be sacrifices for the ones you love.

I am willing to sacrifice my sanity to make the others in the family happy.

When Bella and Edward are done with the transformation, they are going to hate me, but I also worry that they will be angry at Alice, and the others.

That would tear the poor girl apart.

Coming back to the present and taking a quick look over the patient's files, I slapped the manila folder closed and went to fill out some of the new insurance forms.

A few minutes later my office phone rang.

I raised an eyebrow at the object but it only answered me with another ring.

I quickly answered it and in my most professional voice called, "Dr. Cullen."

" _It's me_ ," Alice's breathless voice carried through the line.

" _Bella was attacked, but was able to fight most of them off, she's good_ ," her small tinkling laugh had me relax somewhat.

I was not ready to change them yet, it was too soon.

Before I could get a word in, she continued in a hurried voice.

" _Edward knew where she was and fought off the last man before he could seriously hurt her,_ " the word 'seriously' caught my attention.

"So, she was hurt?" I held my breath.

" _Her back is going to be pretty bruised up, and she is going to need a few stitches in her side, but she will be fine. You should go down to see them now; the nurse is talking to Edward and will be done in a few seconds_ ," she finished her speech in one long breath.

I wasn't going to have to change her.

Yet.

"What about Edward?"

" _He has a slight scratch, and will be fine, you don't have to look him over,"_

Good.

The less worry about the couple, the better.

"Alright, I will talk to you at home," I needed to tend to the others.

" _Bye,"_ she sang.

I wasn't sure that I liked Alice keeping such a close eye on them like this, but again, I had no real say in the matter.

She keeps seeing them turn up dead, so this seemed like the more reasonable option, but still intrusive towards the young couple.

I may or may not be sure if Emmett and Alice had been following them when they went for a hiking trip one day, they hadn't told me, but I suspected it.

She probably also wished she could have been there to help them but I could imagine a dozen reasons why that wouldn't work.

Trying my best to act casual, I strolled down the hallways until I found the new scent, accompanied by a male's voice speaking urgently.

"She took a fall right on her back, something might be broken," his voice sounded broken.

"What's going on in here?" I composed my face and put on a surprised look.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen! I was just about to call you," Cheryl looked relieved as I stepped inside the room and pretended to take in my surroundings.

"What happened?" I asked, pretending to just now notice the closed curtain and ascertain that there was someone on the other side.

"Mr. Masen told me that Ms. Swan was attacked, and Mr. Masen was driving around and was able to get the third male off of her," Edward nodded his head along with her.

"Third?"

What happened to the other two?

"Apparently, Ms. Swan fought off the first two, knocked them out completely," she made a small grin as she faced Bella's curtained room.

"It's Bella actually," spoke a small voice from the other side.

"Are you dressed, dear?"

"Yes." I pulled back the curtain about halfway, still giving her some privacy from Edward and the nurse.

"I hear that you took a pretty bad fall, do you mind showing me where?" I smiled gently at her.

Bella bent her arm at an awkward angle and pointed at her back.

She was a small girl, I could tell.

Maybe 5'4", I couldn't tell correctly because she was sitting down, and had the one of the sweetest faces that I had ever seen.

Her face showed that she was slightly scared but putting on a brave expression for the rest of us, or maybe just Edward.

She reminded me a lot of Alice, except with a lot less energy, and a shy side that held nervousness in her rich dark brown eyes.

How could anyone hurt someone as innocent as herself?

I just didn't understand that.

I went behind her and could immediately see the slight discoloration from the bruise starting to cover her ivory skin.

It was going to look terrible in the morning.

I administered some instructions for her to keep ice on it to keep the swelling down, but felt to make sure that the bones weren't broken.

She winced a few times, feeling the bruises, but luckily nothing was broken.

I stitched up the side of her stomach quickly, trying to keep her out of as much pain as possible.

Lord knows she will be going through hell soon enough…

I forced myself to focus on the task at hand.

I heard that the nurse left so I turned my head to meet Edward's speculative eyes.

"You don't have to stay here, I am just going to call her father," I hinted.

I knew that he would be leaving here with her.

The panicked look on Edward's face and when I turned my head Bella's too, showed that they clearly didn't want that happening.

I tried a new tactic.

"Edward, maybe you could call the Chief," I hedged.

"Okay, I'll go do that," he left the room.

I knew he wasn't going to do it.

I could still hear Edward's pacing footsteps outside of the room as I turned back to Bella, her expression much more nervous than it was before with Edward in the room.

"Do you feel any other pain besides your back and stomach?"

"No," she spoke, but she still looked thoughtful.

I assessed her condition once more briefly before turning back to her and smiling.

"You are going to need to take some Tylenol to keep the pain minimized and keep your back iced, but then you should be fine. You are going to need to make an appointment at the front desk so you can come back and get the stitches out," I smiled reassuringly at her and she gave a small grin of her own.

"Alright, thank you," she gave a tentative wave before heading out of the room.

I could still hear Edward pacing outside the door as Bella opened it and then a deep breath escaped her lungs, I assumed he was hugging her.

Quickly I hurried towards the door and opened it, trying to be loud and give them a heads up to separate.

The door opened and Bella stood there, pink in the cheeks, and Edward looked mildly sheepish.

"Make sure to set up an appointment and be careful with your back, it's going to hurt," it was more of a warning to Edward than it was to her, but I still faced her as I spoke.

"Okay," she nodded, still slightly pink.

"Have a good night," I nodded to them, and headed back up to my office.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we go my lovelies! I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I possibly can! Also please, please, please check out my other stories!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~TLG**


	14. Everything

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! IT'S A MUST TO READ!**

 **Hi my lovelies!  
** **This is the first chapter to be written completely by yours truly.  
** **If everyone had read the first chapter's long, painful author's note you'd know that I adopted this story from another author.  
** **I have edited and made it my own, but the storyline is still hers and I had to follow what was going to transpire.  
** **But with her permission I've continued it. (See first chapter A/N)  
** **I have gotten a couple reviews and I'd like to clear something up.  
** **Now, I completely understand where you guys are coming from.  
** **But this story is not about Alice wanting a new friend or Emmett wanting a new plaything.  
** **You'll see in the upcoming chapters that are completely mine and how everything works out.  
** **But I'll give you all a little hint; Edward and Bella are wanting a way to be together forever.  
** **Edward only has Bella and can't imagine losing her.  
** **And the same goes for Bella.  
** **You'll see in the next few chapters how their relationship grows beautifully and how Charlie and Renee fit in the story now and how the Cullen's come to play in it as well.  
** **Please feel free to review or PM me any questions or concerns.**

 **Thank you my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**

* * *

 _Previously: BPOV: I was quick to get out of my damaged and ripped clothing. My shirt was ripped badly but still covered what I needed covered. I listened silently as Edward spoke about the incident to the same nurse. I could hear more footsteps as they entered the room and smooth voice speaking fluently, "What's going on in here?"_

 _…_

 _CPOV: I could still hear Edward pacing outside the door as Bella opened it and then a deep breath escaped her lungs, I assumed he was hugging her. Quickly I hurried towards the door and opened it, trying to be loud and give them a heads up to separate. The door opened, and Bella stood there, pink in the cheeks, and Edward looked mildly sheepish. "Make sure to set up an appointment and be careful with your back, it's going to hurt," it was more of a warning to Edward than it was to her, but I still faced her as I spoke. "Okay," she nodded, still slightly pink. "Have a good night," I nodded to them, and headed back up to my office._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Everything

Bella's Point of View

It was nearly an hour after Dr. Cullen said I could leave and Edward and I made an appointment to get my stitches out in a couple of weeks.

I told Edward that I was fine, but he just had to make sure.

I hated hospitals.

Once I was safely buckled up in Edward's Volvo and even before he turned the car on, he handed me his cell phone.

I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

What did he want me to do with it?

"You should call Charlie and tell him what happened." He said in a flat voice.

I grimaced at the almost accident but nodded all the same.

He was my dad and he did deserve to know.

I quickly dialed the home phone number and after two rings Charlie picked up.

My dad's voice was in between harsh and worried, I quickly told him what had happened and that I was okay and that I was also going to stay the night at a 'friend's' house.

Charlie went to argue with me, but I guess something in the tone of my voice told him it was better if he just left it alone.

By the time I hung up from Charlie and went to hand Edward his phone back we were almost to his house.

He pulled up and parked in the driveway of his gorgeous house.

Edward shut the car off but didn't make any effort in moving or getting out. He placed his head in his large hands and was completely silent for a moment then his body started shaking in what I could only guess was sobs.

I reached over to him placing my hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly, trying to reassure him.

"Edward, what's wrong?" My voice cracked slightly.

I had a pretty good idea of what it was, but I needed to hear his voice to know he was okay.

He looked up at me and I was shocked at how red and puffy his eyes were.

He didn't say anything as he placed his hand against my cheek; I leaned into the touch.

He stepped out of the car and quickly walked over to my side.

Edward opened the door and picked me up, kicking the car door shut as he went.

He unlocked the house with one hand while holding onto me tightly with the other.

Once we got in the house he again kicked the door shut like he did to the car.

He carried me further into the house, not bothering to turn any lights on.

He walked carefully straight up the stairs and into his room.

The only light that was on was from the bathroom that connected to Edward's bedroom.

Edward laid me down on the giant double sized king bed.

We kicked our shoes off and he crawled in behind me.

He gently wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in the nook of my neck, completely vulnerable to the pain he was feeling.

All I could do from crying myself was biting my bottom lip and praying it would stop.

"Shh, love I'm here I'm here." I kept repeating this to him for several minutes.

His pain was my pain and I'm sure it was vise-versa.

Soon his breathing became normal, well more than it was.

But when he lifted his head my heart went into my throat, my stomach convulsed in pain.

I've never ever seen a more painful expression in all my life.

Not in movies, in my imagination, from books I've read, in the streets of Phoenix not even in the hospital of a dying person.

"Edward!" My voice rasped out of my throat like it was my last breath and I grabbed his face with both of my hands; my engagement ring shined in the slight lighting from the bathroom.

His normally bright lively, emerald green eyes were now just as flat as day old coke that was left out in the sun and the pain beyond all reason poured out of his soul.

Edward looked at me for a few moments then he rolled me over on my back and hovered over me.

He was supporting his weight off me by his elbows, his thumbs rubbing my cheeks removing the tears that had strayed from my eyes.

My hands were now tied in his silky bronze locks.

I pulled his face to mine.

Our lips were about an inch away when I just breathed in his sweet scent and he was doing the same with me.

Edward was shaking violently, not from the way he was holding himself up, but by the horrible sobs that were still coming from his chest.

I closed the distance, our lips met, and a bright light flashed behind my eyes, the same light that's there whenever Edward kisses me.

The magic of the electricity that passed from him to me.

My lips parted, and I traced my tongue across his swollen lips, he granted me access to his mouth.

I brought him closer to me plunging my tongue further in his sweet mouth.

Soon enough he was battling to enter my mouth as well which I of course let him immediately.

He pulled away to kiss my forehead, my eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, chin, ears.

Once he kissed every inch of my face that he could reach he trailed down my left ear to my neck, he kissed the column of my throat and moved further down to my collar bone.

I gasped at the pleasure of his lips.

He has never kissed me below my neck before.

He traced his lips the length of my collar bone twice.

In awe of all the love that was pouring out of him I couldn't move; I could barely respond to let him know to continue.

My chest was heaving up and down trying to catch my breath which was always out of reach; my chest met his every time I took another deep breath.

My nails were scratching/rubbing a pattern from the crown of Edward's head, down his neck and across his bare back.

Wait where did his shirt go?

Oh, who was I kidding I didn't care.

My hands made their way back up his back and down again.

Edward's lips never leaving my skin.

His lips trailed just below my collar bone to the swells of my breasts that were peeking from my shirt.

A low moan made its way from my throat to my mouth back down to my lower belly.

I loved it.

Edward quickly responded to my moan, placing opened mouth kiss there and then made his way back up my collar bone then to my neck.

Where he reburied his face; kissing and sucking there this time.

I knew I would have a hickey there and probably a couple other places tomorrow, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I could feel every inch of my Edward against me; from his hair and face that was in the nook of my neck to one of his arms that was wrapped around my upper back.

I could feel his hand in my now tangled hair and his other arm was wrapped around my lower back that held me to him in the most excellent intimate way.

I could feel his need pressed against me.

My arms were wrapped up under his arms to the back of his neck.

Our legs were tangled up and I was having a hard time thinking straight.

Edward continued to kiss and suck at my neck and I continued rubbing my fingers up and down his back.

I tried to even out my breathing; I kissed everywhere I could reach, which wasn't very far from his hair and part of his face and neck.

I placed my mouth next to his ear.

"I love you, Edward. You're my world, my life and soul. I don't know what I would do without you, baby." I kissed his ear as he shivered in pleasure.

I kissed the little mole that was about two inches from his ear lobe.

I loved that mole, the only imperfection of my love.

At least that I have found.

We had talked about when we would make love.

We were going to wait for our wedding night, to give each other our virginities to become one with each other.

Edward moaned and placed another kiss on my neck and he looked up at me, love just pouring out of him for me.

Only me.

"I love you, my Bella." He took a breath and continued. "You have no idea of how much you mean to me. You are the only thing on this earth that matters to me. Without you I don't know what I would do. I certainly couldn't live knowing you were gone, I just can't. You are my world. If anything, ever happened…" Edward shook slightly, "if anything ever happened to you I couldn't bear to live anymore. You're my...my…my everything."

A single tear fell from his green eyes, I kissed it away.

"Edward, you can't talk like that. I love you, Edward so, so much more than I can even comprehend. But even if something happens to me you have to promise me you would move on and find someone else to live your life with."

The sudden anger in his eyes surprised me.

"No. No Bella I would never be able to move on I couldn't. I can't even picture myself with someone else. I can't make myself even think of not having you by my side. If I were never able to touch you."

He paused as he ran his hand down my cheek to prove his point.

"If I was never able to hold you."

He pulled me tighter against him.

"Never able to kiss or run my fingers through your hair or to be able to see you, look up at me with the love that shines in your eyes." He broke off shaking his head.

Edward ran his hand over my face in a beautiful caress.

Tears were flooding my eyes and spilling over, all over Edward's hands.

"Edward, I can't imagine myself with anyone else either and I guess I do understand what you're saying, knowing if something ever happened to you." I stopped as I shook violently at the thought of losing Edward.

"That…that I couldn't live without you. I would surly die."

Edward sat us up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Never talk about dying Bella. I won't talk about it either if the pain I just felt hearing that come out of your mouth pained you as much as it did me. I can't live without you Bella and you can't live without me so let's not think about it ever." He tried to make the conversation lighter at the end by laughing lightly and smiling my favorite smile of his.

I kissed his mouth, laughing with him.

"I thank God above every day that I found you, Bella. You are my life now and forever. I want us to get married. I want to see you round with our child, Bella! I want us to be the best understanding parents we can possibly be."

The passion of Edward's words hit me all at once and I could picture everything he had just said.

And I wanted it.

I wanted it so badly.

I wanted to be married to this wonderful man and be his in every sense of the word.

I wanted to be round with his child, feeling the tiny miracle of our love moving within me.

I wanted to be with him for as long as we lived.

I wanted to be with him forever.

The strong emotion behind his words would have brought on me to my knees if I was standing instead I just kissed him.

When my lips met his, the blood boiled under my skin bringing my breath to a wild gasp and his was just about the same as mine.

He had to pull away to breathe.

But he didn't just breathe.

He breathed my name in the softest moan I have ever heard come from him.

I whispered his name softly.

He leaned down running his long pianist fingers through my hair, tilting my head up.

I looked up at him.

Edward kissed my lips gently and after we talked for several minutes; we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi my lovelies! Let me know what you all thought! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and letting you know my Edward and Bella on a whole new level!**

 **This is the same Author's Note from above but just in case you all missed it here it is again.**

 **…** **  
This is the first chapter to be written completely by yours truly.  
If everyone had read the first chapter's long, painful author's note you'd know that I adopted this story from another author.  
I have edited and made it my own, but the storyline is still hers and I had to follow what was going to transpire.  
But with her permission I've continued it. (See first chapter A/N)  
** **I have gotten a couple reviews and I'd like to clear something up.  
** **Now, I completely understand where you guys are coming from.  
** **But this story is not about Alice wanting a new friend or Emmett wanting a new plaything.  
** **You'll see in the upcoming chapters that are completely mine and how everything works out.  
** **But I'll give you all a little hint; Edward and Bella are wanting a way to be together forever.  
** **Edward only has Bella and can't imagine losing her.  
** **And the same goes for Bella.  
** **You'll see in the next few chapters how their relationship grows beautifully and how Charlie and Renee fit in the story now and how the Cullen's come to play in it as well.**

 **Please feel free to review or PM me any questions or concerns.**

 **Thank you my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	15. True Love

**A/N: I am so so sorry it took forever and a day (two weeks) but I have been so busy I couldn't even turn my computer on for anything other than work. I am on vacation at the beach for Thanksgiving and I'll be here until Sunday; but I will be juggling between family and friends; driving back and forth to take care of the animals but I don't have to work! Horse shows are done for this month, so we should be good.**

 **If you can't review on this chapter and would like to, please send me a PM.**

 **Thank you, all my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**

* * *

 _Previously: The strong emotion behind his words would have brought on me to my knees if I was standing instead I just kissed him. When my lips met his, the blood boiled under my skin bringing my breath to a wild gasp and his was just about the same as mine. He had to pull away to breathe. But he didn't just breathe. He breathed my name in the softest moan I have ever heard come from him. I whispered his name softly. He leaned down running his long pianist fingers through my hair, tilting my head up. I looked up at him. Edward kissed my lips gently and after we talked for several minutes; we fell asleep in each other's arms._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: True Love

The months following the almost accident, were filled with so much love from Edward and yelling and arguing from Charlie about Edward.

Even though Charlie didn't know said Edward was my music teacher.

The first summer with Edward was mainly filled with us in our meadow with a picnic basket and cozy nights wrapped in each other's arms.

My relationship with the Cullens grew and grew; I knew there was something different about them, but I knew if they wanted me to know that I would find out eventually.

Alice quickly became my best friend outside of Edward of course; her and I would go shopping, even though I hated it, it made her happy.

We were able to talk about everything; but I still haven't shared my relationship with Edward with her yet, even though I have a sinking feeling she already knows.

Emmett has literally become like a big brother; he's just a giant teddy bear.

Emmett, Alice and I go out to the library or to the movies or shopping and just spend time together.

I really enjoy their company and friendship.

It's amazing to actually have friends.

Jasper and Rosalie will hang out with Alice, Emmett and I but they much rather keep to themselves.

They were always friendly and polite, but I still get the feeling that they didn't approve too much about something.

What, I don't know…

Yet.

I am finally a senior at Forks High and I'm still awaiting my 18th birthday; which is tomorrow!

Edward and I are lucky enough that nobody seems to know about us; with the exception of the mysterious pixie, that seems to know everything but says nothing.

Beep beep.

My phone buzzed on the table.

It's Edward of course.

 _"Are we still on for tomorrow night? ;) E"_

I rolled my eyes before I texted back.

 _"Of course, you, silly man. I wouldn't miss it for the world. 3 B"_

 _"I love you my Bella, get a good night sleep. E"_

 _"Night love, B"_

The next morning, I did my normal routine and I packed a small bag for the weekend.

School was normal for the most part, I saw Edward in music appreciation in my 3rd period and I saw the Cullens at lunch and then made my way to biology and gym.

The Cullens, especially Alice and Emmett kept giving me this weird look and then smirking before looking away.

I decided to pretend not to notice, I didn't need to worry about their mental health at the moment.

After I got home, and I grabbed my bag I wrote a short note for Charlie.

 _"Dad went over to a friend for the weekend in Port Angeles, last minute choice to do so... See you after school Monday night love you dad… Bella"_

I knew he'd be mad when he got the note, but he would just have to get over it.

I locked the front door and I ran to jump in Edward's Volvo; he was waiting for me underneath the big oak tree in the front of Charlie's house.

Edward and I held hands has we drove the two-hour trip to Seattle, we both were relaxing in each other's comfortable silence.

The buzz of the humming between us has now become a second skin.

I hated being without it and without Edward.

Once we got to Seattle and I saw all the buildings and lights and people.

I was so excited I could hardly keep from bouncing up and down in my seat.

I felt like Alice was rubbing too much off on me.

Edward and I have gotten all the necessary paperwork that we needed to get married and we had made reservations at a lovely church in the calm side of Seattle.

We pulled up in front of the small local church and went in.

We walked into the pastor's office and after we handed him all of our papers and stuff he took us to the chapel off to the side of the main room.

Edward and I held hands and listened to the pastor and said our 'I do's'.

We each placed a white gold band on each other's left hands; mine in front of my engagement ring and we were married.

The pastor grinned at our smiles and said, "You may now kiss your bride."

He didn't have to tell me or Edward twice.

I wrapped my arms around my new husband's neck and our lips met in the first kiss of husband and wife.

Edward carried me bridal style out to the silver Volvo and he drove us but into the main part of the city.

We got our bags and walked hand in hand to the reception desk to see a snotty looking lady.

I grimaced and looked over at Edward, well this was going to be a pleasant conversation!

"Hello, welcome to the Hilton, where you're the guest and the guest knows best. What can I help you with?"

Edward smirked and pulled me in front of him.

Smooth, very smooth.

"Yes, I believe we have the honeymoon suite, booked under Masen?" He said in his sexy, honey smooth, melted gold voice.

Focus Bella!

He had us a reservation!

Why am I not surprised.

"Yes Sir. Mr. Masen." The lady stuttered as she typed up the room number and handed us the card key.

Edward and I barely made it to the elevator before we started kissing.

The pleasure boiled under my skin; once we got to our level Edward picked me and the bags up.

Stumbling, we found our room; I leaned down from his arms and slid the key in the slot and the door opened.

The room was beautiful.

The sheer white curtains blowing gently from the breeze coming from the cracked window.

The pictures, furniture and view were impressive.

But what was the most beautiful was the king-sized bed sitting in the middle of the room, with the princess canopy and carved, cherry wood headboard.

Edward carried me, placed me down on the bed and then he placed the bags at the foot of the bed.

"Do you want to take a bath, love?" He asked as he opened the bathroom door.

I nodded eagerly, following him into the bathroom.

We washed each other lovingly and after the water went cold he wrapped us in a big white towel and carried me to the bed.

It started out just like all of our kisses and hugs but once he removed the towel we began our love making and making it last to the fullest.

I knew that for all that I am and how much I loved Edward and he loved me that we belonged together; I never wanted to be apart from my Edward.

We fit together so perfectly it was unbelievable.

We ended up making love on and off all night and through to the next morning we really only took a break when our stomachs rumbled or when we needed the bathroom.

We left Sunday morning, much to both of our dismays' and went back to his house for that night and we made love in our bed slowly and with so much passion I thought I was lost in just Edward I never wanted it to end.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry no Lemon. Let me know what you all thought! I know a grand few of you don't like the Cullens' in this story and I apologize for that but as I said in the last chapter, I have adopted this story and I was following the previous author's line. Starting last chapter was completely mine.**

 **I am so so sorry it took forever and a day (two weeks) but I have been so busy I couldn't even turn my computer on for anything other than work. I am on vacation at the beach for Thanksgiving and I'll be here until Sunday; but I will be juggling between family and friends; driving back and forth to take care of the animals but I don't have to work! Horse shows are done for this month, so we should be good.**

 **If you can't review on this chapter and would like to, please send me a PM.**

 **I will try and update before the end of the week but in case I don't I hope you all have a blessed Thanksgiving.**

 **Thank you, all my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	16. Finding Out

_Previously: It started out just like all of our kisses and hugs but once he removed the towel we began our love making and making it last to the fullest. I knew that for all that I am and how much I loved Edward and he loved me that we belonged together; I never wanted to be apart from my Edward. We fit together so perfectly it was unbelievable. We ended up making love on and off all night and through to the next morning we really only took a break when our stomachs rumbled or when we needed the bathroom. We left Sunday morning, much to both of our dismays' and went back to his house for that night and we made love in our bed slowly and with so much passion I thought I was lost in just Edward I never wanted it to end._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Finding Out

I woke up the next morning to find Edward's side of the bed empty with just a note on his pillow.

 _"I have breakfast for you when you're ready, Mrs. Masen. E"_

The small gesture made my heart soar and brought a smile to my face.

I went down the stairs and was met with the smell of French toast and bacon sizzling in the cast iron pan; and my husband wearing a white apron over his every day work clothes.

We had a quiet breakfast together and then he dropped me off at Charlie's house, so I could get my truck.

Luckily Charlie had already left for work.

I still couldn't exactly drive to school with my 'teacher' even though he is now my husband.

Edward and I talked about when we were going to tell Charlie about us; we decided to tell Charlie tonight that I was moving out to live with Edward and that I was married to him.

Edward and I had argued over Edward being there, but I kept telling him it would be best if he wasn't there.

I didn't need him getting shot.

Plus, I couldn't focus on both of them and keep at calm mind to break the news to Charlie.

So, Edward and I came up with a compromise; he would be outside if I needed anything and I would break the news to my father.

School was the same as it always is but the Cullens all looked at me funny and as soon as they sat down, Alice just grinned at me like I was a new toy on Christmas morning.

I quickly dismissed it and went along with the rest of my day.

I did really want to tell Alice, but I also wanted to wait a little while.

I got back to Charlie's house and packed my books, some clothes and some of my knickknacks that I've had forever, and I put them all in the cab of my truck.

Edward pulled up behind my truck as soon as I closed the door to my truck.

"Bella," He started.

"Edward, we have been through this over and over again. Stay here and if I need you, you'll know." He nodded and pulled his car around to be hidden from Charlie.

I sighed and walked inside waiting for Charlie.

I was in the middle of washing dishes when he walked it, I heard him put his gun up and hang his coat up.

"Bells?" He asked; really who else would it be.

I sighed again.

"Yes dad, I'm in the kitchen." He plopped himself down in one of the uneven chairs and watched me finish the dishes.

"So, uh, did you have fun over the weekend?" He asked me.

I blushed and nodded, he had no idea just how much fun I had; I was suddenly glad I was faced away from him.

"Yeah, dad, about that I wasn't really in Port Angeles."

I could practically feel the anger bubbling off of him.

"What? Where were you then?" I took a deep breath and turned to face him, smiling as best as I could.

"I was in Seattle on Friday to Sunday morning and I was at a friend's house last night." I carefully said the word friend.

Before Charlie could say anything and before his face turned even more red; I sat down across from him.

"Dad, Edward and I got married on Friday. I've been with Edward ever since, I'm moving in with him later today." I said this to Charlie slowly and tried to keep my voice smooth and even.

The look on his face was priceless and would have been funny if the situation was different.

He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"I will still make you dinner every night either we will bring it here or you can come eat with us. I love you, Dad and I don't want to lose you." I said the last part quietly.

Charlie's face was beet red, but he didn't yell.

I watched as his face slowly turned back to his normal shade.

It turned out Charlie wasn't as mad as I thought he was going to be and that made me happy.

I did have to convince him Edward and I were both virgins before Friday night though.

He was a dad of course he was concerned about my virtue.

I excused myself and I went outside and got Edward.

When Charlie found out that he was my music teacher he all but flipped backwards, we quickly explained everything about our relationship and Edward's life.

By the time Edward and I were leaving, him and Charlie were acting like lifelong friends; talking about sports, fishing and I really wasn't listening at the ending of their boy talk.

…

Everything has been going great, well better than great actually; it's been absolutely blissful and amazingly wonderful.

When I told Alice and the rest of the Cullens' about me and Edward, she was excited to say the very least; we became even closer; even though I still didn't know what _their_ big secret was.

By mid-October I started throwing up and all I could eat was fried eggs and peanut butter.

I was having trouble sleeping, couldn't eat and I had my poor husband on edge.

Edward was worried about me and he kept insisting that I go see Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I gave in after three days of Edward begging and that's where we are now.

I hated going to the doctor…

I was sitting in a white room with Edward's head in my lap waiting for Carlisle to come in.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

He has been worried to the point of where he's sick.

Not really but still.

"I just can't lose you Bella." He said in a low voice that cracked when he said "lose".

I rolled my eyes and rubbed his hair; trying my best not to be annoyed at him in this moment.

I loved him so much, but he was overreacting.

Again.

"I fine, love I just got a bug or something. It's nothing." I soothed him best I could.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Carlisle walk in and smiled at us.

"Hi Doctor Cullen."

After I told him how I was and what has been going on, Carlisle smiled again and did some tests on me before ushering Edward out the door and into the waiting room; much to Edward's distaste.

Dr. Cullen walked back in and gave me a weirdly fatherly look; almost like he was proud.

How odd…

"Well, my dear nothing is wrong with you,"

I sighed in relief; grateful I could tell Edward again that nothing was wrong with me.

"But you are pregnant Bella." I gasped.

Okay, well that explained a lot and before I knew it was crying; hot, happy tears ran down my face.

I placed my hands on my still flat belly.

I couldn't believe it.

"I can see you're happy. I'll just write you up a prescription for some vitamins and you can go join Edward. Make an appointment for three weeks." He said this as he handed me the prescription and walked out.

I stood up carefully and went to find Edward.

I found him huddled up in the solo chair in the corner of the waiting room.

He quickly stood up when he saw me and asked me the same question he has been for three days now; 'what happened and what was wrong'; but I just kept shaking my head and telling him I would tell him when we go home.

I really wanted to tell him in private.

Once we got home and we were in the house I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him everywhere I could reach.

"Bella, you're killing me, what's wrong?" His voice sounded so defeated.

I lead him over to the couch and straddled his lap once he was seated.

"Nothing is wrong with me, my love. I'm fine, I promise. I love you so much, Edward."

I took his face in between my hands and kissed him softly; his lips molding to mine.

"Then what's going on, baby. I love you, Bella, way too much not to know what's going on." I smiled at him softly and took his hands and placed them on my stomach.

"Edward, we're going to have a baby." I whispered as tears began running down my face again.

I couldn't shake the happiness that this baby has brought.

His eyes lit up and he gave me the most breathtaking smile ever.

Edward moved me onto the couch and placed his head on my stomach where our baby was growing.

I couldn't fathom it, a part of me and Edward; growing into a tiny person.

A physical being from our love.

He kissed my stomach softly and whispered something that I couldn't hear.

I ran my hand through his hair and I felt him smile.

He looked up at me with soft tears in his eyes, he kissed my stomach again and then made his way up to my mouth.

"I love you, Bella." He told me against my lips.

"I love you too, Edward."

We stayed on the couch talking about what we were going to do about school and I told him I was going to finish school since the baby was due in June.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, hate me…love me… I know it was short, but it was mainly a filler anyways.**

 **I can't post anything on social media due to insurance and crap, but I can rant to you guys! I had a car accident on Tuesday. I was completely stopped in traffic and the person behind me was stopped as well. There was a big pick-up truck in front of me, so I made sure to stay a good distance away. Anyways, a jeep came out of nowhere; flying and slammed into the person behind me and he then slammed into me. The two cars behind me were totaled and my bumper is now in my trunk. I am so thankful that I was stopped completely and wasn't hurt worse than I am. I have a bruised back and a mild case of whiplash. I went to urgent car on Wednesday and they sent me over to ER. *eye rolls* I hate hospitals. They didn't even do anything, they just said for me to take it easy and to see my regular doctor on Monday. So, I am going to my regular doctor tomorrow and hopefully she'll give me the go ahead and start riding my horses and getting on with my life. Until then, I will be stuck in my house; hating life. But at least I can get some writing done and some work done on my computer.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	17. The Telling's

**VIP READ UNTIL THE END!**

 **A/N: Hi, my lovelies! I am so sorry for my absence; I have been having a very hard time since the car accident. My car was totaled, and I am now up to my ears in insurance crap and now I have a lawyer, so I cannot say anymore. Then on top of the awful neck to tail whiplash I have, I got the stomach flu. I swear I don't think I have ever been that sick. I hate to vomit so I was really hating my life. Literally I could not keep anything in my stomach for over 24 hours. I lost a whopping 7lbs…**

 **I was still recovering from both but then the Lilac Fire started, and it was in our path.**

 **First at our barn, which is on Lilac Road…; once I made sure my mares were safe and weren't in any danger I went home and what is normally a 15-minute trip was more like a 65-minute trip.**

 **It was pure chaos.**

 **The Santa Ana winds were spreading the fire so quickly and hot! It was heading in the direction of my house, but thank God it didn't get close enough for us to have a mandatory evacuation; we were later put on a voluntary evacuation notice; if the fire had gotten into the river bed we would've had to leave.**

 **But at the bottom of the Lilac Road is my mother and her husband's house; they were evacuated and went to my aunt and her partner's house 10 miles away on top of the hills that overlook everything. They thought they were safe and were starting to relax, but a few hours later they were evacuated and by now so is half of North County.**

 **My aunts went to a friend's house with all their animals and their neighbors all had to take their critters to Del Mar.**

 **My mother and her husband and her dog all came over here to my house, so I got absolutely nothing done.**

 **We were glued to the TV and praying we and all our friends and family were safe. So, we had my three dogs; Gracie, Hannah and Abby and then my mother's dog Bandit...it was interesting, but they were all very well behaved. Even my stepfather was behaved. I really do love them. They were here from Thursday night to Sunday night late. (all evacuations were lifted on Sunday night)**

 **The fire is now at 97% containment and we are praying the winds stay calm and we don't have a repeat of hell. Continuing to pray for all the people who have lost everything in the Lilac Fire and all of our firefighters and first responders putting their lives at risk to save our and our home.**

 **Now that the smoke has cleared; literally; I am now super concerned about the FCC repealing the Net Neutrality. We as fan fictioners and internet lovers need to stand up against this! Sign the petition and make sure they don't take our internet away!**

 **So, on a different note…please enjoy this chapter!**

 **R &R**

 **Thank you, my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**

* * *

 _Previously: He kissed my stomach softly and whispered something that I couldn't hear. I ran my hand through his hair and I felt him smile. He looked up at me with soft tears in his eyes, he kissed my stomach again and then made his way up to my mouth. "I love you, Bella." He told me against my lips. "I love you too, Edward." We stayed on the couch talking about what we were going to do about school and I told him I was going to finish school since the baby was due in June._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Telling's

In mid-November I was just then beginning to show.

Luckily; not by much, I could just wear baggy clothes or one of Edward's shirts.

I was completely thrilled to start to see the growth of my little one; but having to hide their existence was a whole other story.

It was now Thanksgiving and today Edward and I were having Charlie over for dinner and we are planning on telling him about our little joy.

Throughout dinner I suddenly became very nervous about everything.

What if he started hating Edward?

What if he hated our little joy?

What if he full on disowned me?

What if he told the whole town and arrested Edward?

And so many more 'what if's' were running through my head.

After dinner we made our way into the living room for some pie and coffee.

"Charlie, we have some good news." Edward began, and I almost choked on my tongue.

My dad looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Well, here we go.

I smiled, suddenly excited to tell him.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I said softly looking back and forth between Edward and Charlie.

At first Charlie's face was mad but then I watched as it went completely blank.

I was about to say something when my dad smiled brightly.

My heart jumped at his smile.

I suddenly had hope again.

"You are finishing school, right?" He questioned, trying to subdue his smile and be serious.

"Of course." I stumbled over my answer.

Charlie stood up and slowly walked over to me and he kneeled in front of me.

"May I?" He asked nervously.

I nodded quickly.

He placed his hand softly on my stomach and his face beamed when he felt my little baby bump.

After having Charlie ask questions and us giving him answers he left with a big grandfatherly smile on his face.

…

Over winter break Edward and I decided to go see Renee.

She was getting antsy about not seeing me since I moved here and yeah, it's going to be interesting.

Note; she does not know about Edward, me married to said Edward or our little joy to be.

Me and Edward boarded the plane in first class, no matter how much I didn't like it, the seats were very comfortable.

My three-month-old baby bump was showing in the tight shirt I wore.

I just really wanted to show it off, since I must keep my tummy hidden at home.

Renee knew I was bringing a friend.

I didn't say who or what to her.

Once the plane took lift off I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was from the captain telling us we would be arriving in an hour.

I sighed and looked over to where Edward was and panicked when I saw that he wasn't there.

I looked over my shoulder and down towards the cockpit.

"He just went to the restroom, dear." I looked over where the voice came from to see an elderly woman sitting across the aisle from me.

"Oh, thank you." I muttered shyly.

"That boy really loves you, you know." Her kind voice proudly told me.

I blushed and smiled at the older lady.

"I know he does. I love him too."

The woman smiled brightly.

"How long have you been together?"

"Oh, um, we have been together a little over a year. We fell in love very fast. We were married in September."

I looked down at my rings, smiling.

"How wonderful!" She truly sounded thrilled.

"Bella, love, I brought you a sandwich." I looked up at Edward as he passed me to sit next to the window, I leaned up against him after I moved the arm rest up and out of the way.

"Thanks, we're starving." I giggled as I took the sandwich and began eating.

Edward chuckled and placed his arms around me resting one hand on my stomach and the other on my left hand.

Edward began humming to me, kissing me on the forehead softly, as I finished my sandwich.

I stuck the trash in the cup holder and leaned my head back to kiss the column of my husband's throat.

He moaned in happiness, vibrating my lips.

"I love you, Bella."

I rubbed my head against his chest in return.

"I love you too, Edward."

We heard sniffling from the elderly lady.

"I'm sorry, I promise I wasn't listening in on purpose but you two are too sweet together. Are you expecting, dear?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm just about three months."

Edward rubbed my belly lovingly.

We all talked until the captain said that we had landed and all the instructions on departing.

We said our good byes to the old lady and I looked over at Edward.

"So, what are we going to tell my mom?"

Edward shrugged and handed me a larger shirt to put over the tight one concealing our baby.

I moved Edward's ring and placed it on the same finger on his opposite hand; I did the same to my band and I put my engagement ring on a chain around my neck, letting the ring lay between my breasts.

"Ready?" Edward asked with a smile.

I nodded.

Here goes nothing.

…

Edward and I walked into the terminal and I stopped to look for my mom.

"I'm going to get the bags, love."

I nodded letting him know I understood.

I looked around again when I spotted her.

"Mom!" I shouted as I walked over to her.

"Bella!"

She threw her arms around me.

"How was your flight? How is Forks? Where is your friend? Where are your bags? How's Charlie? What do you want to do first?" She said this all in one sentence and in one breath of air.

"Mom, calm down. Jeezes. One at a time, remember you do need to breathe."

My mom laughed and sighed.

"Fine. Where's your friend?"

I smiled.

"Getting the bags."

She nodded.

"Why aren't you helping her? Gosh Bella, I taught you better. Oh, Bella look at that guy!" She bounced back from yelling at me to trying to hook me up with someone.

I looked to where she was pointing.

Oh, yes, I was going to make her head spin round and round.

Lord have mercy on us.

Edward walked over to us and I handed him my carry-on to hook it on to my pull suitcase.

"Where's your parka?" I asked looking for it.

"I shoved it in my carry-on."

I nodded.

I looked over to my mom and her mouth was opened wide and her eyes were bugging out like a fish.

"Mom, this is Edward, Edward this is my mom, Renee."

Edward smiled, clearly dazzling Renee.

"Hello, Mrs. Dwyer. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck his hand out to shake hers.

My mom giggled and smiled.

"Please call my Renee."

He nodded and smiled.

We listened to my mom prattle on and on about how hard it was to find a house here and how I'm going to love it here and Edward and I couldn't say a word in otherwise.

Edward opened the passenger door for me and then climbed in the back.

Renee noticed the gesture but just continued to prattle on about nothing.

When we got to the house, my mom was telling us all about how she ended up finding it and how she decorated it according to her mood.

Edward grabbed our bags and walked into the house, he placed the bags under the coat rack by the door and then we all sat on the couch; talking, well listen to Renee.

"So, how long have you two been friends?" Renee suddenly asked us, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"A little over than a year." Edward was the one who answered.

I smiled at him.

"How is Charlie taking it that you traveled here with a boy?"

I sighed and looked over at Edward.

"Charlie likes Edward a lot and he trusts us."

The look on Renee's face was funny but she quickly dismissed it and moved on to her next question.

"So, Bella are you seeing anyone?"

Edward tightened his grip on the arm of the couch.

"Yes." I said timidly.

Renee's eyes lit up and I knew more questions were coming.

"Who is he? You got to talk to me more Bella! I want details! Are you being safe?"

I felt my face flush, but I quickly smiled at her.

"I'm with Edward, mom. I have been 'dating' him since the day I moved to Forks."

To say her reaction was a surprise was an understatement.

"Oh! Good, I like him Bella. He seems good for you."

I was all prepared for a full out yelling spree.

I sighed in relief and took his hand in my, sighing again from the contact.

She continued to ask Edward about himself and poor Edward, he sat there and gave her his life story without a fight.

He told her everything up until meeting me.

Edward paused and kissed the top of my head before continuing.

Edward told her about our dilemma about him being my music teacher and that we had waited until I was eighteen to be together in public.

Even though we still watch ourselves super close to make sure nobody knows that we're together.

I watched the emotions cross my mother's face.

I excused myself to the bathroom; my nudger decided to sit on my bladder.

After I was finished I put my engagement ring back on my finger and moved my band back on the rightful finger as well.

I sighed and walked back into the living room where Edward was laughing, telling Renee about the time the squirrel ran in through the kitchen door.

"Bella screamed so loud. I came running down the stairs with a bat. I turned the corner and Bella was standing on the kitchen counter. I looked down and saw that poor squirrel's face. His little eyes were as wide as saucers and he dropped his acorn in complete shock of what he witnessed." Edward was laughing so hard now that he could barely talk.

"Yes, Edward very funny. I was making you breakfast and a man-eating monster barged into the kitchen." I said as I plopped my pregnant butt down.

My mom noticed how I sat down and raised her eyebrow at me.

I pretended I didn't see her.

Edward smiled and took my left hand in his.

My mom gasped at my rings.

I didn't look at her, I couldn't yet, I just knew she was going to be mad.

I looked over and saw Edward had moved his ring back to his rightful finger as well.

"Isabella!"

I looked over at her.

"Does your father know about this?" She pointed angrily at my hand.

I nodded.

"Mom, please don't yell it's not going to do any good. I love Edward and Edward loves me. I know I will never want to be with anyone else and he with me."

Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"We got married on her 18th birthday, Renee. Yes, Charlie knows, and he respects our choices. Like Bella said, Charlie likes me."

Renee was still shaking in anger, but she sat back down to listen.

Edward told her about his money and about us being virgins on our wedding night and how much he loves me.

Meanwhile while listening to all this I went back to playing with my little joyous nudger.

He or She decided to start kicking me once we got here.

It was a little early for my baby to be felt by anyone other than me, but I knew he or she was just letting me know that they're there.

I started humming softly as I closed my eyes.

I must have been rubbing my stomach because when I looked up again, I saw Renee twitching.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella are you pregnant too? On top of being married!"

I looked at her confused.

"You would want me to be pregnant without being married. I believe Edward told you we were both pure on our wedding night. We just didn't use any birth control. We didn't really think about it, we talked about getting pregnant later, but we don't mind either way."

After listening to Renee telling us that this baby was going to ruin our lives, I could tell Edward had it.

"Renee with all due respect, this is mine and Bella's baby, choice, marriage, and relationship not yours. This baby is a blessing not a menace!" Edward all but growled at my mother.

Well, it was better him than me I was going to say some not so nice things to my dear mother.

After talking to Renee longer than I would have liked Edward and I wondered up the stairs into the spare room/my room.

We cuddled up and before I knew it I was asleep.

The rest of the visit with Renee was fairly normal and by the time we left and were at the airport Renee had warmed up to my bundle of joy that was growing inside me.

The flight home was fine and so was the drive.

Edward and I walked hand and hand into our house, truly happy to be home.

Christmas with Charlie was fun and another memory to chalk up to one of my favorites.

The next thing I knew it was time to go back to school.

* * *

 **VIP!**

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? To answer a couple questions/statements. Yes, I am aware that the story is moving quickly but it is necessary at this time. If I didn't keep the pace that I am going at now, then this story would be so much longer and dragged out than it needs to be. The second thing I want to bring up is that I understand that the Cullens' are upsetting some of you but you will all see full circle in the upcoming chapters. I do apologize though. I really hate it when things don't go the way I want them to in a story, novel, book; etc. I am keeping the original author's characters as canon as to her plotline as possible; even though all the chapter since chapter 13; 'Everything', have been completely mine, I couldn't just go from one extreme to the other.**

 **I am super concerned about the FCC repealing the Net Neutrality. We as fan fictioners and internet lovers need to stand up against this! Sign the petition and make sure they don't take our internet away!**

 **Alright, no more serious TLG!**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~TLG**

* * *

 **In case you miss it the first time; VIP READ UNTIL THE END!**

 **A/N: Hi, my lovelies! I am so sorry for my absence; I have been having a very hard time since the car accident. My car was totaled, and I am now up to my ears in insurance crap and now I have a lawyer, so I cannot say anymore. Then on top of the awful neck to tail whiplash I have, I got the stomach flu. I swear I don't think I have ever been that sick. I hate to vomit so I was really hating my life. Literally I could not keep anything in my stomach for over 24 hours. I lost a whopping 7lbs…**

 **I was still recovering from both but then the Lilac Fire started, and it was in our path.**

 **First at our barn, which is on Lilac Road…; once I made sure my mares were safe and weren't in any danger I went home and what is normally a 15-minute trip was more like a 65-minute trip.**

 **It was pure chaos.**

 **The Santa Ana winds were spreading the fire so quickly and hot! It was heading in the direction of my house, but thank God it didn't get close enough for us to have a mandatory evacuation; we were later put on a voluntary evacuation notice; if the fire had gotten into the river bed we would've had to leave.**

 **But at the bottom of the Lilac Road is my mother and her husband's house; they were evacuated and went to my aunt and her partner's house 10 miles away on top of the hills that overlook everything. They thought they were safe and were starting to relax, but a few hours later they were evacuated and by now so is half of North County.**

 **My aunts went to a friend's house with all their animals and their neighbors all had to take their critters to Del Mar.**

 **My mother and her husband and her dog all came over here to my house, so I got absolutely nothing done.**

 **We were glued to the TV and praying we and all our friends and family were safe. So, we had my three dogs; Gracie, Hannah and Abby and then my mother's dog Bandit...it was interesting, but they were all very well behaved. Even my stepfather was behaved. I really do love them. They were here from Thursday night to Sunday night late. (all evacuations were lifted on Sunday night)**

 **The fire is now at 97% containment and we are praying the winds stay calm and we don't have a repeat of hell. Continuing to pray for all the people who have lost everything in the Lilac Fire and all of our firefighters and first responders putting their lives at risk to save our and our home.**

 **Now that the smoke has cleared; literally; I am now super concerned about the FCC repealing the Net Neutrality. We as fan fictioners and internet lovers need to stand up against this! Sign the petition and make sure they don't take our internet away!**


	18. EJ

**A/N: My life has been one ball of chaos and I haven't had time to turn around or even work my actual job. Thank God, I am self-employed! But otherwise from my chaotic life there isn't a good excuse as to why I haven't updated and for that I apologize.**

 **Two things I want to bring up. One, I know the story is moving quickly but as I said in my last author's note; it is necessary for the time being. Two, I am going to be starting up another story as this one begins to come to a close…so in about two or three chapters. Yes, we only have three chapters left of this story; now that I have combined two chapters together in this one and in the next chapter; but I promise it is going to rock!**

 **A lot of you are going to be upset with me here but please bear with me.**

 **Okay, my lovelies; please read and enjoy!**

 **See you at the bottom with another author's note! It is a vert important author's note, so please, please, please read it!**

 **~TLG**

* * *

 _Previously: After talking to Renee longer than I would have liked Edward and I wondered up the stairs into the spare room/my room. We cuddled up and before I knew it I was asleep. The rest of the visit with Renee was fairly normal and by the time we left and were at the airport Renee had warmed up to my bundle of joy that was growing inside me. The flight home was fine and so was the drive. Edward and I walked hand and hand into our house, truly happy to be home. Christmas with Charlie was fun and another memory to chalk up to one of my favorites. The next thing I knew it was time to go back to school._

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: EJ

It was like I just blinked.

Before I knew it, it was March and I was six months pregnant.

My little joy now just loved to let me know they were there.

The little fluttering kicks from within my womb made my heart grow even more than I thought it could.

Keeping my secret, a secret was harder than I originally thought it was going to be, in the earlier months.

I'm not stupid, I knew people would notice and know what I had been up to.

I did tell Alice and Jasper, since they were my best friends and they were the only part of her family that was left at the school.

I told them right when we got back from Christmas break.

To say Alice was excited was the understatement of the century.

She was completely over the moon.

Her excitement was so overpowering, Jasper just couldn't stop smiling!

When I was about five months along that is when it got hard to hide my baby bump; and to be completely honest I didn't want to hide my little joy from the world anymore.

So, I wasn't really surprised when everyone was calling me names for being pregnant.

Slut, whore, easy, tramp; were all names I heard on a daily basis.

Alice and Jasper were my protectors as well as Edward was too, of course.

Alice was also my savior for picking out all the baby stuff, even though Edward and I wouldn't let her pay for everything.

Alice threw a short fit and then she laughed and said she was going to get something under her breath.

I didn't catch what is was at all.

Yes, she's weird but I don't know what I would do without her.

…

Edward and I were now driving to Dr. Cullen's to get an ultrasound to see how our little joy is doing.

We are getting the ultrasound to find out the sex a little later than normal.

We were originally just going to wait and be surprised to see once the baby was born if it was a little boy or a little girl; but our curiosity has gotten the better of us.

Driving the short distance to the hospital I let myself remember Edward's reaction to the first time he felt our baby.

We were sitting on our sofa just watching a movie and cuddling when I felt a strong enough kick that Edward should be able to feel.

I had grabbed his hand and placed it on my lower belly, he jumped and looked at me with wide eyes.

Soft, happy tears filled his eyes and he laid his head on my stomach; listening to our heartbeats.

The amount of love I felt for this man was astonishing.

…

After walking into Dr. Cullen's office and getting situated he put this cold jelly on my stomach and ran the monitor over my belly.

"Awe, there's your baby." Dr. Cullen declared lovingly; he has quickly become a second father to me.

With seeing him for our baby's appointments and seeing him when I am hanging out with Alice and the others.

Now, I have seen my baby a few times before on this screen, but each time I just can't stop myself from tearing up.

"You two have decided you want to know the sex of your little one, correct?"

Edward and I smiled at each other and nodded at Carlisle.

"Congratulations to both of you. You're having a baby girl."

My heart filled with so much love and joy from hearing the news; these emotions were so overpowering, I never knew I could feel like this.

I looked over at my amazing husband and Edward had tears streaming down his face.

I touched his cheek, caressing his tears away.

"My beautiful girls." He whispered softly and kissed my forehead.

Carlisle smiled at us sweetly and printed out several pictures for us.

When we left the hospital, we headed off towards Charlie's.

Edward and I walked into Charlie's house.

"Hey kids, what you are doing here?" Charlie smiled and hugged us both before rubbing my baby bump.

He had picked up this habit lately and to be honest I loved it.

I loved having the support of my father.

"Dad, we decided we didn't want to wait; we found out today what we are going to have."

My dad's face lit up and he ushered us in the living room.

"We are having a baby girl!" Edward said excitedly, before we were even sitting down.

Charlie was almost as excited as Edward was and still is.

By the time we left Charlie's I was exhausted.

Feeling completely blessed and blissful but exhausted.

…

The rest of the school year and my pregnancy flew by.

And the next thing I knew, I was standing in line of students waiting to graduate.

They just started calling the last names beginning with 'K' when I started feeling the first signs of labor.

I was really wishing I had changed my last name in the school system but that would have given us away.

Masen was a lot closer than Swan was at the moment!

I focused on breathing and I ignored the pain as best as I could.

I was going to get my diploma come hell or high water.

I barely remember the walk across the stage and the principle congratulating me and shaking my hand; but as soon as my diploma was safe in my hands I walked down the two stairs and I felt my water break.

I walked over to the side of the auditorium and didn't go back to my assigned seat.

No one was really paying attention to me anyways, so I wasn't going to be shunned for 'ruining' graduation.

I pushed my back up against the wall and that's when I saw Edward walking over to me.

I don't know where Charlie was and at this point, I really didn't care.

Edward smiled and started congratulating me on graduating but all I could think about was getting to the hospital.

I knew he was saying something else, but I was focusing.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, taking my face in his hands.

That brought me back to earth, "Edward our baby's coming."

The look of realization on my husband's face happened so quickly I didn't have time to think about who would see us or if the ceremony was over with.

Before I could say anything else, Edward had scooped me up and was walking well more like running out of the school.

I'm sure he left a lot of shocked faces behind us.

I was then in the car with my seatbelt on and Edward in the driver's seat, driving to the hospital.

Dr. Cullen was outside of the hospital waiting for us with a wheelchair.

I don't know how he knew I was in labor and on my way there, but I didn't care.

He and Edward were talking quickly, and I honestly didn't catch most of it.

I was focusing on not having my baby in the hallway.

Not an hour later Carlisle was telling me to push.

I was holding Edward's hand tightly, whispering to him.

"I love you, Edward."

He looked at me, shocked.

"Aren't women supposed to be screaming at their husbands right now? Telling them they're never allowed to touch them again?"

I gave him a small smile and shrugged, but it turned into a grimace as another wave of a contraction hit me.

"I just love you, Edward and this is our baby. I'm not..." I winced at another contraction.

"I'm not going to yell at you, love."

Edward smiled and kissed my head.

Carlisle grinned up at us from his place at my feet; and he told me to push again.

After about three more pushes we heard the shrill of our baby's cry.

Carlisle cleaned her up and wrapped her in a tiny pink blanket.

He smiled brightly as he handed her to me; he nodded once and slipped out of the room to give us privacy.

I hugged my baby girl to my chest and I reached out to Edward, he walked over to us and wrapped both of us in his arms.

"I love you, Bella. So much." He whispered against my temple.

"I love you too, Edward" I moved the blanket a little bit to see my baby's face for the first time.

Edward and I both gasped.

"She's beautiful, Edward."

I ran my fingers down her little pink cheeks, as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"She is! She has your eyes, love."

I moved the blanket a bit more shocked to see a full head of hair on my baby girl.

Bronze curly hair to be exact.

I smiled up at Edward.

"And your hair, Edward"

I kissed my baby on her forehead and handed her to her father.

Edward cradled her in his arms and my heart filled with absolute joy.

"Edward, I know what I want to name our baby."

He looked at me and sat down on the bed next to me.

We had decided on either Charlotte for Charlie or Elizabeth after Edward's mother.

"What, love?"

"Elizabeth Joy."

His eyes sparkled and nodded.

We kissed little Elizabeth Joy together and I breast fed my little Joy for the first time.

By the time Carlisle brought Charlie in I had finished feeding her and she was asleep on my chest like her father was on the chair next to the bed with his head on my lap.

Charlie smiled as he took in his view and he sat in the chair on the other side of my bed.

"Dad meet your granddaughter, Elizabeth Joy Masen."

I carefully passed him my baby.

He pulled the blanket back and gasped just like we did.

"She's beautiful, Bells. The most beautiful baby I have ever seen, sorry kid."

I laughed and nodded.

"She is."

…

Renee had flown in from Florida to see my baby.

Her attitude about us and changed completely and she wanted to be a part of our lives.

My mother was just as amazed as Charlie had been; but honestly who couldn't love my little angel faced baby.

Edward and I did have a hard time not making love for the first six weeks after Elizabeth was born.

But as soon as Carlisle said it was safe, Edward and I were at it again.

But this time I went on birth control and stopped breast feeding my little Joy.

Edward and I have never been happier.

My little Elizabeth Joy grew so fast, I was sad but at the same time I was filled with happiness when she held the bottle for the first time or when she sat up on her own.

She was now 4 months old and Edward and I were going out to Port Angeles to have dinner at La Bella Italia; Alice was going to be babysitting Elizabeth.

Oh, Alice loved her; all of the Cullens did.

They welcomed us with open arms.

They were apart of our little family.

I knew Alice saw her as a niece and I'm sure Elizabeth saw Alice as 'Auntie Alice'; it's what made me comfortable leaving my baby even for a short period of time.

My husband and I drove silently to Port Angeles; just enjoying each other's presence.

Edward had both hands on the wheel and I had my hand resting on his upper leg.

I felt like I always had to be touching him in some way.

We just saw the lights of Port Angeles through the trees when we saw a new set of lights coming from the other direction.

I looked at Edward in horror and then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Omg my lovelies I am so sorry, but it had to be done. I know you hate me right now, but you will see where this is going. It's Alice's point of view up next! Just two more chapters left. I thought it would be easier if I combined the last six chapters into three and I am still happy about my choice to do so.**

 **To answer a couple questions/statements. Yes, I am aware that the story is moving quickly but it is necessary at this time. If I didn't keep the pace that I am going at now, then this story would be so much longer and dragged out than it needs to be. The second thing I want to bring up is that I understand that the Cullens' are upsetting some of you but you will all see full circle in the upcoming chapters. I do apologize though. I really hate it when things don't go the way I want them to in a story, novel, book; etc. I am keeping the original author's characters as canon as to her plotline as possible; even though all the chapter since chapter 13; 'Everything', have been completely mine, I couldn't just go from one extreme to the other.**

 **I am super concerned about the FCC repealing the Net Neutrality. We as fan fictioners and internet lovers need to stand up against this! Sign the petition and make sure they don't take our internet away!**

 **I am in the middle of trying to get my novel completed and published; I now have a six-month deadline and I am super excited to finally be getting published!**

 **Thank you, my lovelies!**

 **I will try to edit the next chapter and get it post worthy as soon as I possibly can!**

 **I will also be getting my next fanfic up and coming too. I don't know if I want to post "Past Time Story", "To Make Him Stay", or the four 'un-titled' stories I have rearing to go! Let me know what y'all think! I can give a little summary to each one if asked!**

 **Thanks again, my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	19. Vision

**A/N: OMG my lovelies! I have no idea what happened! FanFiction wouldn't let me upload or edit any documents so I had to keep waiting and trying but finally here go!** **I managed to figure out a way. I had to delete an old document and replace that text with this! Hahahaha I'm smarter than the error!** **My life has been so crazy I haven't even turned on my computer…..AND I WORK FROM IT! My back is completely trashed, and I am now starting physical therapy…It is an enormous pain in the butt. But here is the second to the last chapter. It's sad, I know but we all knew it was coming. Thank you all for sticking with me and for all the love through reviews and PMs. Please read the second author's note at the bottom.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Please read and enjoy!**

 **~TLG**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _BPOV: I knew Alice saw her as a niece and I'm sure Elizabeth saw Alice as 'Auntie Alice'; it's what made me comfortable leaving my baby even for a short period of time. My husband and I drove silently to Port Angeles; just enjoying each other's presence. Edward had both hands on the wheel and I had my hand resting on his upper leg. I felt like I always had to be touching him in some way. We just saw the lights of Port Angeles through the trees when we saw a new set of lights coming from the other direction. I looked at Edward in horror and then everything went black._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Vision

Alice's Point of View

Over the last year I have gotten to watch the love between Edward and Bella grow.

Our friendship has grown too as well as the relationship between Bella, Edward and the rest of my family.

I was so excited to learn Bella was pregnant, well of course I knew before she did, but it was still all so fun!

I was now sitting in Edward and Bella's house watching their little miracle, Elizabeth Joy play with her felt blocks and laughing when they fell down, when I got THE vision.

The vision I have been dreading, not wanting to actually see.

 _:Edward and Bella were on the outskirts of Port Angeles; the road was dark and wet, but Edward's car was safe and steady. They were making their last turn from the side road into Port Angeles when a Forks logging truck had a one of its tires blow out and whipped around and hit them head on.:_

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No."

It was sooner than I thought.

I thought they had another year.

I quickly called Carlisle and Rose.

Rosalie rushed over here to watch the baby and Carlisle and I ran to save our family.

I really hoped and prayed we weren't too late.

We arrived in time to witness the actual crash.

I was horrified; and at first, I couldn't move, but then Carlisle and I acted fast getting them both out before the car burst in flames.

We carried them back to our house and up to the third story.

We laid them on the bed and began to work.

Carlisle started biting their wrists, ankles, and necks.

"Go Alice, I got them go take care of the scene."

I nodded and called Rosalie to gather some of their precious belongings and to bring E.J. over here.

I ran back to the burning car and called 911.

I told them about the crash that only happened ten minutes ago.

I had to make it look like Elizabeth had been in the car also.

Again, to my compete horror, Charlie was the first one on the scene.

"Mark, got any info on this one?"

Mark looked up at Charlie.

"Well, it's three fatalities Charlie."

I knew Mark knew who was in the car and I knew Mark would tell Charlie calmly.

"The man in the logging truck is fine, he is on his way to the hospital. But Charlie, we ran the plates. The car belongs to Edward Masen."

Charlie's face turned a sickly white and he sunk down onto his knees.

"Oh no this is going to kill Bells."

He got his cell phone out and dialed a number.

I had laid both Edward's and Bella's cell phones on the concrete next the car.

Edward's vibrated next to Bella's.

"No." He whispered softly.

His head snapped up at Mark.

"Wait, you said three dead?"

Mark nodded slowly.

I couldn't stay any longer, I couldn't watch Charlie's pain.

I knew Charlie would call my cell soon to see if I had E.J.

I would have to somewhat lie.

I didn't have her now, Rose did.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

I sighed, I was going to have to confirm Charlie's fears.

"Hello?"

"Alice, its Charlie Swan."

"Hi Charlie, what can I do for you?"

"Please tell me you have Elizabeth."

I sighed again. "No, Edward and Bella were taking her on her first trip to Port Angeles. Why did you ask?" I lied.

I heard him suck in a breath and a sob come from deep in his chest.

"Alice there was a car crash and I needed to know who was all in the car."

"No!" I finally let lose my sobs I have been holding all along.

* * *

It was the second day of the change and I 'saw' everything was fine and going smoothly, so I decided to go over to Charlie's and help him the best I could.

I knocked on the door and when he opened it I hugged him.

After a while of consoling in silence Charlie looked up at me.

"Alice, I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind staying while I call Renee, I haven't had the heart to do it yet?"

I nodded my head and walked in the kitchen with him.

Renee answered on the second ring.

"Hi Charlie!"

I rubbed his back in encouragement.

"Hi Renee, is Phil there?" Charlie said in a surprising calm voice.

"Yeah, hold on."

"Hi Charlie." Phil's voice rang in on the line.

"Phil make sure Renee's sitting down and put the phone on speaker."

The phone clicked, and you could hear Renee too.

"What's going on?"

Charlie sighed.

"Renee, Edward and Bella were in a car accident last night." Charlie spoke softly.

"No! Charlie are they alright?" Renee cried out.

"Renee, they didn't make it."

Hearing Renee cry out in pain had Charlie shaking.

This went on for several minutes.

"Charlie what about Elizabeth Joy?" Charlie let out another sob letting Renee know what she had feared.

I stayed with Charlie for several hours and then I _knew_ I was needed home.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG my lovelies! I have no idea what happened! FanFiction wouldn't let me upload or edit any documents so I had to keep waiting and trying but finally here go! I managed to figure out a way. I had to delete an old document and replace that text with this! Hahahaha I'm smarter than the error! My life has been so crazy I haven't even turned on my computer….AND I WORK FROM IT! My back is completely trashed, and I am now starting physical therapy…It is an enormous pain in the butt. But this is the second to the last chapter. It's sad, I know but we all knew it was coming. Thank you all for sticking with me and for all the love through reviews and PMs.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **To answer a couple questions/statements. Yes, I am aware that the story is moving quickly but it is necessary at this time. If I didn't keep the pace that I am going at now, then this story would be so much longer and dragged out than it needs to be. The second thing I want to bring up is that I understand that the Cullens' are upsetting some of you but you will all see full circle in the upcoming chapters. I do apologize though. I really hate it when things don't go the way I want them to in a story, novel, book; etc. I am keeping the original author's characters as canon as to her plotline as possible; even though all the chapter since chapter 13; 'Everything', have been completely mine, I couldn't just go from one extreme to the other.**

 **I am super concerned about the FCC repealing the Net Neutrality. We as fan fictioners and internet lovers need to stand up against this! Sign the petition and make sure they don't take our internet away!**

 **I am in the middle of trying to get my novel completed and published; I now have a six-month deadline and I am super excited to finally be getting published!**

 **I will try to edit the next chapter and get it post worthy as soon as I possibly can!**

 **I will also be getting my next fanfic up and coming too. I don't know if I want to post "Past Time Story", "To Make Him Stay", or the four 'un-titled' stories I have rearing to go! Let me know what y'all think! I can give a little summary to each one if asked!**

 **Thanks again, my lovelies!**

 **~TLG**


	20. Forever More (Epilogue)

**A/N: Alright my lovelies, this is the last chapter for this story…I know it's sad, but all good things must come to an end. I will be taking a small hiatus (maybe two months at the most) from writing fan fiction and focus completely on my novel that will be published in about seven months. I will still write and post, but I really have to buckle down on this book.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me through this journey; I will be back soon with a new Twilight fan fiction!**

 **~TLG aka Sunshine**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _BPOV: I knew Alice saw her as a niece and I'm sure Elizabeth saw Alice as 'Auntie Alice'; it's what made me comfortable leaving my baby even for a short period of time. My husband and I drove silently to Port Angeles; just enjoying each other's presence. Edward had both hands on the wheel and I had my hand resting on his upper leg. I felt like I always had to be touching him in some way. We just saw the lights of Port Angeles through the trees when we saw a new set of lights coming from the other direction. I looked at Edward in horror and then everything went black._

 _APOV: "Renee, Edward and Bella were in a car accident last night." Charlie spoke softly. "No! Charlie are they alright?" Renee cried out. "Renee, they didn't make it." Hearing Renee cry out in pain had Charlie shaking. This went on for several minutes. "Charlie what about Elizabeth Joy?" Charlie let out another sob letting Renee know what she had feared. I stayed with Charlie for several hours and then I knew I was needed home._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Forever More (Epilogue)

Bella's Point of View

Hot.

So unbearably hot.

It was like I was on fire.

That's the word fire.

Fire.

All I could feel was fire.

Fire was in my veins and I couldn't get it out.

I felt like I was thrashing every which way to put out the fire.

But what I needed most was Edward.

Where was Edward?

Was he in pain too?

Was he burning?

Why couldn't I see anything?

I couldn't find my eyes…

It seemed like the pain lasted forever, but once it subsided in my fingers and toes it started getting better.

I could hear everything; but I was having trouble pinpointing what certain things were.

But, I did know one of the sounds and it was the sound of my own heart; and it sounded like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

I heard screaming next, and it took me a minute to realize it was coming from me.

I heard someone else scream too, but I was too focused on the burning in my own chest.

Then the pain was over; I briefly wondered if I was dead and I opened my eyes.

Everything looked amazing I could see spectrums and a new color all together.

I looked over to my side and saw my Edward.

Oh my gosh, he is beautiful.

He was holding really still; not moving at all.

He wasn't breathing.

I panicked and touched him softly.

He opened his eyes and they were red.

I gasped and ran my fingers across his cheeks.

"Edward," I sighed as he breathed out.

"Bella,"

He pulled me to him and we were wrapped up in each other.

The beautiful electrical buzz that has always been present with Edward and me; it was intensified tenfold.

It was all consuming; the love that I felt for this man was everything.

I kissed all over his face.

"I love you, Edward."

"Oh God, I love you too, Bella! I'm sorry I didn't see the truck I tried. Where are we?"

"I can answer that."

We both looked in the direction of the voice to see a very happy Alice and a very nervous Jasper.

Alice and I greeted like old friends and that's when Alice told us to take a seat.

I asked about E.J. but she said she was fine, but she needed to tell us a story first.

Alice told us about vampires and what it meant and the values they kept.

She told us about Dr. Cullen, Carlisle.

When and where he was born and how he was changed.

About when he was with the Volturi and what they did and their powers and rules.

She told us of Esme, Carlisle's mate.

She told us all about Rosalie and Emmett's lives and then how she and Jasper joined afterwards.

What Jasper went through and how he was changed, how different his life was before he met Alice and Alice told us everything she knew of herself.

She told us about the Denali coven and about their lives and about the immortal children and about newborns and their actions and how about we weren't like them and she told us everything else about vampires she could think of.

That's when Alice told us that we were vampires and that Charlie and Renee believed we were dead.

Edward and I understood, and we were happy we were never going to have to lose each other.

Alice said that we would be fine to see E.J. but she just wanted us to hunt first.

Edward and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Well here goes nothing.

With that we jumped out of the window and followed Alice and Jasper.

We hunted for a while; until Edward and I got the hang of it and then we went back to the big white mansion.

Edward smiled and took my hand as we walked in and we saw Rosalie sitting on the couch with Elizabeth Joy.

I immediately went over to her and cuddled her gently to my chest.

She smiled her baby smile at me and rubbed her little head against my neck.

"I love you, Elizabeth. My joy."

I reached out to Edward and we stood there together as a family strong and never breaking.

* * *

It's been 18 years since Edward and I have been changed and for the last four years E.J. has been begging us to change her so she would be with us forever and who were we to tell her she couldn't.

We had home schooled her in Alaska with the rest of the family.

She wanted to be the baby forever and I understood; I wanted her to be my little girl forever.

I knew no matter what happened she would always be my baby.

E.J. wanted Carlisle to bite her since he changed Edward and myself.

She understood everything she was giving up but again she didn't care, she was confident that she would find her mate and Edward and I knew she would too.

So, here we were pacing the floor until E.J. woke up.

It's been a long three days.

We heard her heart stop beating and we ran over to her.

She opened her blood red eyes.

I sighed in relief and hugged my daughter.

We all went on her first hunt and to say she took to being a vampire naturally was an understatement.

E.J. was like us the perfect newborn.

And we all had forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright my lovelies, this is the last chapter for this story…I know it's sad, but all good things must come to an end. I will be taking a small hiatus (maybe two months at the most) from writing fan fiction and focus completely on my novel that will be published in about seven months. I will still write and post, but I really have to buckle down on this book.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me through this journey; I will be back soon with a new Twilight fan fiction!**

 **~TLG**


End file.
